Gravity Of Love
by BluestAngelDust
Summary: AU. ReiSerena fic. Serena Tsukino is the daughter of the mayor of Tokyo and engaged to the handsome and highly desired Mamoru Chiba.But when her sexy superstar cousin Minako Aino takes her out on the town one night,it's going to change her life
1. The Newest Obsession

Gravity of Love

By: BluestAngelDust

Serena Tsukino smiled as her cousin, Minako Aino walked out of the bathroom. She was dressed in one of her new outfits, a black miniskirt, knee-length boots and a simple white T-shirt that left her midriff bare. How it was different from all her other skimpy outfits, only God knows.

"Cute. Are you wearing it for your next show?"

Minako had accomplished her childhood dream to be a singer only a few years ago and took on the stage name "Mina." She was performing at the hit show "Saturday Fever" tomorrow night. The blond shook her head, heading towards the bathroom.

"Why not, Minako?" Serena called out in confusion. Her cousin had a wonderful body, which she was a bit jealous of to be honest. But then again, she _was_ a model before she became a singer.

"Your father."

Upon hearing that, Serena frowned. What did her father do now?

"What?"

"He says it's bad for his reputation."

Ken Tsukino did not approve of Minako's profession. When the blond was a model, Ken spoke out strongly against it, saying it would look bad for the family. However, everyone, including Serena, knew he care more about his own reputation than the family's.

"Since when have you listened to _him?_"

Minako chuckled as she walked back out, throwing the outfit onto a chair and sitting down on the large bed. The skirt was replaced by baggy orange PJ bottoms and the shirt by a tank top.

"You're right. But he's been really forceful lately."

Serena signed, lying down on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry. You know him."

"I do."

Her cousin soon lay down on her stomach next to her, grinning.

"Serena," she began in her trademark mischievous tone. "When was the last time you've been out?"

The other blond eyed her cousin wearily. Minako was a night owl, the type that went out at ten and got home the next day at noon. But Serena was as different from Minako as night is room day, partially because of her father's stern riles. But then again, she was the innocent kind of adorable and playful while Minako was confident, bold and wild.

"Well, I was out with Mamo-"

Minako groaned and turned onto her back. Mamoru Chiba, famous actor, handsome, charming and most importantly Serena's fiancé. He was the perfect specimen, which is why Serena was thankful she snagged her "Mamo-chan" first. It was a difficult task, what with 3 million girls chasing after him daily.

"Serena."

It was the younger blonde's turn to groan as she sat up, waiting patiently for the speech that her superstar cousin has given millions of times.

"Serena, you're 23 years old. I understand that you love Chiba and all that shit, but you need to have some fun! I mean, really, you're going to spend the rest of your life with him-"

"-so that's why I should explore new things while I'm still young and have a chance. I know, Nako-chan, you've told me MANY times."

Minako shot Serena an annoyed glare, which her cousin simply laughed at and hugged her for.

"Don't worry. This is what I want! I love him."

The singer rolled her eyes at the dreamy look on Serena's face. Really, the girl was funny, sweet, innocent and _way_ too naïve. She just didn't know the life of actors.

"Yes, yes, I know. Either way, I'm taking you out tomorrow after my gig."

Serena looked at Minako hesitantly. She did NOT like the expression on the other girl's face.

"But, your performance is finished at midnight."

"Yeah, I know. We'll just go afterwards.

The warning bells went off immediately. So easily said, so casually said. But Minako does that all the time! There was no way Ken Tsukino would let Serena do that!

"Oh, don't worry, I have your dad covered."

"How?" Serena croaked out.

"Ami."

The politician's daughter looked at her cousin skeptically. Ami Mizuno? One of the most brilliant doctors in the city at 24? No way,

"Way, cuz. She's covering for us!"

"How did you get her to do THAT?!"

Minako winked before turning off the lights.

"That... is a secret."

~~*~~*~~*~~

Minako smiled and waved at the reporters waiting outside the studio. Flashes were going off left and right, questions flying through the air. Gracefully, the singer brushed them off politely as her bodyguards made a path for her. She disappeared into a black limo.

"Damn."

"Watch your language."

The blond star turned her attention to the speaker. Short blue hair fell playfully over even bluer eyes.

"Ames."

"And I don't even get a greeting? I'm the one being kidnapped here."

Minako grinned and looked at her nervous cousin.

"Chill, cuz. We won't get caught."

Serena didn't look at all convinced. Ami smiled at the blonde fondly.

"I'll fend him off."

"It's not him, it's the public."

Minako rolled her eyes. "Me or you?"

"Both."

The singer sighed and shook her head. "Come on, Sere, you're 23. There are so many years to live, but you'll never stay young forever."

"Fine, fine."

"Good. Jacob, Ami's house."

~^~^~^~^~ 

Minako walked calmly into the bar, squeezing expertly between the mass of swaying bodies pressed against each other. Serena, on the other hand, was having a bit more trouble than her graceful cousin. By the time she made it to the table where the singer sat, the blond had already been kicked, shoved and elbowed several times.

"Mina-chan, why are we here?"

"To get you to have some fun of course."

Serena sighed softly as a waitress approached. 

"What can I get you two beautiful ladies?"

The younger cousin watched as Minako winked flirtatiously and the waitress leaned forward, showing off plenty of cleavage. Suddenly, it all clicked. Serena looked around, guys dancing together… girls grinding against each other…

"Mina, is this a-"

A giggle from the singer silenced the blonde. The superstar flipped her waist-length hair over one shoulder while cocking her head slightly to the side.

"No, Sere-chan, it's a bi club."

A maiden blush appeared on Serena's cheeks. She's never been to a bi club before. Oh, that's another thing that Ken Tsukino hated about his niece: she is publicly bisexual.

"Your orders?"

Minako smiled and crossed her endless tanned legs. The waitress' eyes took in the blonde's entire body and licked her lips.

"Sorry, doll face, but I'm waiting for Becca."

The waitress nodded and sighed softly. Without another word, she pushed through the crowd to get to another table.

"Who's Becca?"

Minako leaned towards her cousin. The girl knew what the smile on the singer's lips meant. It was the smile her cousin has on when she finds her newest toy, the new "cutie."

"It's short for Rebecca."

Blue eyes lit up as the singer focused on the figure behind Serena. Her cousin sighed and armed with a sympathetic smile for her cousin's newest obsession, she turned.

The woman was tall, at least by the politician's daughter's standards, about 5' 7", which puts her an inch taller than Minako and two inches taller than herself. Beautiful black hair flowed like waves down her back and brushed against the silky skin of her exposed shoulders. The creamy skin gave her the look of a fair skinned princess while Minako was a tanned goddess. Serena could see the lean muscles the woman had from the black midriff bearing tank top. The full lips that twisted into a small smile reminded the blond of plump strawberries of the deepest red. There was only one real word to describe Minako's obsession. 

And that was: beautiful.

But what she focused on were the woman's eyes. Deep pools of violet that seemed to turn lavender right before the blonde's own blue eyes.

"Umm… hi."

Minako's laughter washed over Serena as the girl blushed. The waitress, Rebecca, smiled and smacked the singer on the head with her pad.

"Shut up, Aino. Stop embarrassing the poor girl."

The singer's laughter died down, though her large grin remained. She mentioned for the waitress to sit on the empty stool at the table. The woman obeyed, her eyes still on Serena.

"So, are you one of A-chan's new girlfriends?"

The blush on Serena's face deepened as Minako cracked up again. Annoyance was etched into Rebecca's face, her violet eyes flashing. The younger blond didn't like the way the woman's whole demeanor darkened and spoke up quickly.

"No, I'm her cousin, Serena."

A light blush tainted the waitress' pale cheeks, though she tried to look nonchalant.

"Sorry. I can see the resemblance."

"Well, duh! Becca, seriously."

The waitress shot Minako another annoyed look. "I'm sooooo sorry. How am I supposed to keep track with you bringing a new guy or girl every five minutes?"

It was the singer's turn to blush while her cousin giggled.

"Shut up, Rebecca!"

The raven-haired woman laughed before looking around the crowded club.

"It's pretty busy tonight. What can I get you two?"

"A beer."

Rebecca stared at Minako in plain shock. The blond shrugged.

"I don't feel like vodka or scotch tonight."

"All right. What'll you have?"

Serena blinked. This was what? The second time she's been to a bar?

"Err… a coke please."

Minako gave her cousin an exasperated look. Rebecca was obviously surprised, but nodded and started to walk to the bar.

"Actually, make that a beer."

Becca turned around, looking at Serena for a minute as if not grasping what she just said. Then, a smile appeared on her face and she nodded before disappearing into a crowd.

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

Serena glared at her cousin. All right, so her tolerance wasn't as high as the 24 year old's but it wasn't THAT bad. Was it?

"Sere, they have **strong** stuff here, not the light stuff you're used to."

The blonde's glare darkened, though she hesitated slightly. That _was_ a very good point.

"Here you go, ladies."

Two bottles of beer were placed on the table. Becca sat down on the stool besides Serena, pulling her long hair into a high ponytail. Minako gave her a suggestive smile and picked up the glass bottle. The singer brought it to her lips, tilting her head back to show off her long and graceful neck. Serena watched as Rebecca's eyes drank in her cousin's appearance hungrily.

Just then, a drop of beer trailed from Minako's red lips down to her chin and then followed the curve of the singer's neck. She smiled seductively, though managing to still keep on an "innocent" face.

"Oops, I seem to be a little clumsy tonight. I better wipe that off."

With that, a slender hand reached up to wipe the drop away before it stained the singer's black tube top. Serena watched Rebecca lean forward. Violet eyes were dark with lust as her tongue dated forth from her ruby lips and licked away the drop of beer. Only, she didn't stop there. Minako smiled and closed her eyes as the raven-haired waitress trailed kisses up her neck and her chin. However, Rebecca stopped before she reached the singer's lips.

Serena felt something flutter as Rebecca pulled away smirking and Minako open her eyes, clearly disappointed. For once, despite the pleasure her cousin obviously got, the blonde seemed upset.

"You always do that. You lead me on then stop."

Becca shrugged and casually took a drink from Minako's beer. The singer gazed at the waitress almost angrily, but kept her cook as she turned to Serena.

"Are you sure you don't want a soda instead?"

Her cousin looked worriedly at the beer bottle in the younger girl's hands. Serena wearily noted that the beer was now probably warm since she's been cradling it all this time.

"No, it's fine," Serena replied, trying to act casual though it failed miserably.

"Positive?"

"Oh, Mina. Leave her be. She can't be under your protection _all_ the time."

The blonde idol shot a dark glare at the waitress. Becca shrugged casually and played with her raven ponytail.

"She's been under my wing since we've were babies. Soon, she'll be under her husband's care."

Rebecca was shocked, though it barely registered on her face. Serena realized it seems as if nothing affected the waitress much. Suddenly, she found herself staring into the most amazing violet eyes she's ever seen.

"Serious?"

Serena blushed slightly and looked down at her lap. She didn't know why, but she feels so nervous around her cousin's desired. Must be because she's a stranger. Yeah, that's it.

"Yes."

Becca leaned forward, her expression dark. A shiver went through Serena. Was it fear? Or perhaps excitement? Rebecca was so mysterious, so dark, so unlike Minako. From her appearance to her attitude, the waitress seemed to radiate a sense of danger.

"How old are you? Minako's 24, so you have to younger."

The blond being questioned flipped her blond hair over her shoulder, a nervous habit she'd had since she was young. Looking at her cousin, she saw a jealous gleam in the abnormally wild eyes. Serena shuddered and looked away.

"I'm 23."

"And already getting married?"

A nod. Becca took another sip from Minako's bottle. 

"Wow, I can't imagine doing that when _I'm_ 23."

Serena did a double take and looked at the woman with confused cerulean eyes.

"How old are you?"

Becca gave her a teasing smirk. "Now how mysterious would I be if I told you?"

Minako snorted and winked at Serena. "Mysterious my ass. She's 21."

Becca glared angrily at the singer. The blond simply smiled innocently and batted her eyelashes. The waitress groaned softly and shook her head in defeat.

"Damn fluffy idiot."

Minako winked at Rebecca and sipped Serena's beer. The blonde star stood, tossing her leather jacket onto the table.

"Let's dance!"

The waitress shook her head. "Not tonight. I'm exhausted. I was just about to go home when I spotted you."

Minako pouted and tugged on Rebecca's hand. The dark-haired woman shook her head again.

"Sorry, A-chan. I'm really tired. Next time, I promise."

The star pouted but relented none the less. She turned her gaze towards Serena and smiled.

"Come on, Sere."

The younger girl nodded and hesitantly slid off of the stool. A hand suddenly grabbed her wrist. Serena turned, shocked to find the smooth but grim hand's owner staring intently into her eyes.

"I have to talk to you."

Serena nodded numbly, vaguely aware of the jealous and annoyed expression on her cousin's face. Upon seeing it, Becca's free hand shot out and grabbed the singer's hand. With a strong tug, Minako was pulled to the violet-eyed woman's chest. Without warning, Becca's lips claimed the singer's.

Becca's hand slipped from Serena's wrist. The blonde felt strangely aware of the lack of warmth on her skin. Her cousin's hands ran through the waitress' silky looking hair as the other kept her arms around Minako's waist. Eventually, they pulled away. For the first time, Serena saw that her cousin was breathless and dazed after a kissed. A smug little smirk rested on Becca's red lips.

"Don't be jealous."

"Jealous? Who? Me?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes at the innocent look on the blonde's face. With a slap on the waitress' ass, Minako was gone.

The woman then turned her attention to the other blond. Serena felt unnerved at the waitress' stare, but tired not to let it show. That drew an amused smile from the violet-eyed woman.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Becca's smile grew at Serena's attempt to sound nonchalant. "Just to see if you can do me a favor."

Serena stiffened. A favor. She should've seen that one coming. Ever since Ken Tsukino became the major, everyone needed a favor.

"Oh, nothing political of anything," Becca added quickly. "Just some questions about Minako. I'm serious about your cousin and I figured I could use your advice.

Serena nodded calmly. All right, she explained herself just in time. It was about Mina-chan.

"All right."

"Can we meet tomorrow?"

"Well," Serena hesitated. She spoke after a few seconds of silence. "From three in the afternoon I'm free."

"Good. I get off my other job at four. So, do you mind if we meet for coffee or something at five?"

Serena was amazed to know that Becca held two jobs. Then again, she's never lacked money. Or anything for that matter.

"Sure. Where?"

"Umm… Jazz Club?"

"Okay. Four?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem."

Rebecca stood, flinging a trench coat over her outfit. Serena smiled and rushed onto the dance floor to find Minako. However, she did catch Rebecca's smile. And something just wasn't right

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey. This, is a Rei/Usagi fic. She'll be referred to as Serena for reasons that was explained in this chapter. The first chapter was boring, I admit. It'll get better though! Or at least I hope…

For all you Latin freaks, PLEASE forgive the title. I don't really do English to Latin much or at all for that matter. Though if you DO want to give me some tips, be free to email me. *Grin*

Well, hope you liked it! REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!


	2. It's Not That Simple

Gravity of Love

By: BluestAngelDust

Serena sat in the quiet café that beautiful afternoon. A young woman was reciting poetry on the small stage. The blonde sipped her coffee calmly. A little too bitter for her tastes, but overall not bad.

"Sorry I'm late."

Serena turned around as Becca approached her table, smiling apologetically. The waitress was clad in a black blouse and black jeans, very different from last night's showy outfit Serena noticed as the younger woman sat down.

"Have you been waiting long?"

"No, ten minutes tops."

"Good. I didn't want to keep you waiting."

A waitress soon arrived to get Becca's order of Black Colombian coffee. They were silent until the drink arrived.

"So, what did you need to talk about?"

The dark haired woman sipped her drink quietly. Serena waited patiently, though slightly nervous for some unknown reason.

"Serena, we both know Minako's the wild type of girl."

The blonde nodded, waiting for the waitress to continue.

"I'm serious about her, I like her a lot."

Serena nodded again. Nothing she couldn't tell from last night.

"But, I don't know how to keep your cousin's attention."

Becca blushed faintly when the blonde started to laugh hysterically. After several minutes, Serena managed to compose herself somewhat and look at the woman across from her.

"Becca, you have no problem keeping Minako's attention. My cousin is crazy about you!"

The violet-eyed woman smiled, sighing in relief. "That's good. It's pretty hard to keep Minako's attention."

Serena nodded sympathetically. Her cousin went through more lovers a week than she went through outfits, and that says a lot. But someone managed to snag and keep her attention. Of course, the blonde could understand why Minako chose Rebecca. It was a change from the brunette cuties or blonde airheads she was usually with. Becca was the dark and mysterious type, completely opposite of the superstar.

"So, Serena, what does Mina like besides singing, boys, women, shopping and partying?"

The older woman blinked, suddenly baffled. What did her cousin like besides the obvious?

"Well… she loves volleyball. And video games are her secret obsession…"

Rebecca nodded, clearly surprised by the answer, not that Serena would blame her. Actually, the blonde laughed seeing the expression on her companion's face. The dark-haired woman smiled, clearly unaffected by the other woman's amusement. Serena stopped and stared at the waitress. She didn't understand how she could be so calm and collected over everything. The blond almost wanted to believe that she was a bit cold and distance. But Becca cares about Minako, so, she can't be bad. Right?

"Any other advice?"

"Well… don't do anything cliché. I mean, Nako-chan gets flowers, candy, cards and jewelry all the time. Do something… different. Something she'd never expect."

Rebecca's face fell. Serena felt her heart skip a bit at the sight of the downcast eyes and the slight frown that marred the waitress' features.

"Even if I were planning to, I couldn't."

The blonde remained quiet, waiting for the waitress to continue. She couldn't deny the fact that she was curious. Actually, she wanted to know everything she could about the woman sitting across from her. And she had no idea whatsoever why. Becca was Minako's. Not that she was attracted to Becca. She was, but not. Argh!

"That's another thing. Why would she choose to be with me? She has money, fame and can have anyone she wants. Me? I'm struggling to survive."

Serena leaned forward, placing a hand over the waitress' and squeezed softly. Her heart went out to Becca completely. Minako's position could be very intimidating sometimes. 

"I mean, I'm keeping two jobs to pay for rent and college."

The Tsukino daughter studied the woman before her. There was so much more about her than meets the eye. And that made her want to learn more about the mysterious waitress all the more.

"What about your parents?" Serena asked tentatively.

"I'm an orphan."

A gasp echoed in the otherwise quiet café. The blonde gave Becca's hand yet another squeeze.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked!"

Becca looked up, smiling weakly. "It's all right. How were you supposed to know? Besides, I accepted it a long time ago."

Serena remained silent. The sympathy she felt for his woman was overwhelming. She just wanted to envelope her in a huge hug and not let go until she was sure Becca felt better. Out of the corner of her eyes, the older woman saw the clock on the far wall. She had dinner plans with Mamoru in a short while. But, she couldn't just leave Becca here…

"Hold on a second, I'll be right back."

Serena stood, taking her purse with her. She walked out of the café and pulled out her cell phone. No matter how much she loves Mamoru, they had forever ahead of them. But how many times would she get to help someone? Hitting the speed dial, she smoothed down her skirt.

"Hello?"

The blonde smiled brightly just at the sound of her fiancé's voice. 

"It's me, Mamo-kun."

"Oh, hey, Usako."

Faint pink coloring tainted the blonde's cheek. Only Minako and Mamoru were allowed to call her by her given name Usagi and only Mamo-kun used it. Ken Tsukino changed it when he became mayor of Tokyo, something his daughter always hated him for. Serena sounded more mature and sophisticated to him. 

"Mamo-kun, I'm sorry, but I have to cancel our plans tonight."

"Oh," was the disappointed response.

"I'm sorry. It's just that my friend is upset about something and I can't leave her right now."

"It's okay, Usako. I understand."

"Thank you! Thank you, Mamo-kun! I'll make it up to you, I swear!"

The famous actor chuckled as he bid farewell to his girlfriend. Yet, for some reason, he felt it would be the last time he'd hear her voice for a very long time.

Serena walked back into the café where she found Becca staring at the stage and listening intently to the young singer. The blonde slipped back into her seat and smiled when the other woman turned to look at her.

"Sorry, I forgot to call someone."

Becca saw clearly that there was something more the blond wasn't telling her. Nonetheless, she smiled back.

"You don't have to stay. I've already gotten the advice I was looking for."

Serena smiled warmly and sipped her now cold coffee. She had a face and eyed the cup wearily, something that made the younger woman with her smile.

"It's fine! Besides, I rarely get to just enjoy an evening at a café while having some good conversation."

The politician's daughter knew it was worth canceling on Mamoru (something she never thought she'd think) when Rebecca gave her the most beautiful smile she's never seen in her life. The way the violet eyes sparkled and she tipped her head forward ever so slightly causing her silky hair to slide over her shoulders made the blonde feel all bubbly inside.

"So," Becca said suddenly as she waved a waitress over. "Let's order another cup of coffee since yours is already cold and start conversing."

Serena giggled at the woman's bad attempt at a joke. The soft and sexy giggle that joined her own was intoxicating. The violet-eyed woman shook her head, sending raven locks everywhere as the waitress arrived.

~*~*~

Serena laughed as Rebecca finished her joke. She's never laughed as much as she has tonight! Not only was the waitress mature and fascinating, but she was hilarious and witty as well. Once the blonde managed to stop laughing, she noticed the employees were starting to clean up.

"Oh my!" Becca exclaimed suddenly. "It's eleven already!"

Serena's eyes widened. Eleven? Already?! Time had passed by so quickly!

"We should go," the waitress continued as she stood. 

"Yeah, we should."

The two women walked out of the small café. Becca looked at the blonde walking besides her.

"How are you getting home?"

"Bus."

"No way," Becca said as she stopped. "I'm not letting you take the bus this late."

"It's fine. I do it all the time."

"No," Rebecca said as she unlocked the passenger door of a blood red Porsche. "I'll drop you off."

Serena looked at the leather interior as she began to get in. Didn't Becca have two jobs just to support herself? Where would she find the money for this car? Blue eyes flashed with confusion as she opened her mouth to speak.

"How can you afford-"

Everything went black when she felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck.

~*~*~

The blonde groaned. Her head was pounding. Suddenly, her blue eyes snapped open, remembering what happened. Well, remembering parts of what happened. She was getting into Becca's care and about to ask her how she could afford such a nice ride when…

Everything went black.

And wherever she was wasn't so much brighter either. Her arms and back were extremely sore. Trying to move her arms, she felt the cold metal of handcuffs that kept her hands behind the back of the uncomfortable chair she sat in. Her legs were chained to the legs of the wooden chair.

She began to panic. Where the hell was she?

The blonde looked down at herself. Her clothes were still on, just a bit ruffled. The door suddenly opened and her eyes snapped to the person entering.

Shocked was the only way to describe how she was when she saw the woman that entered. The anger and confused glare didn't even faze the woman. She placed a tray of food on a broken-down coffee table. It was then Serena realized she was starving.

"So, you're awake. I was starting to think I hit you too hard."

The blonde frowned. How long has she been out? And what the hell was the woman up to? She couldn't help but feel betrayed.

Seeing the expression on the girl's face, her abductor spoke. "You've been out for sixteen hours."

Blue eyes widened. Sixteen hours? Surely, someone would have noticed she was gone!

"Oh, don't worry," came the smooth drawl. "All have Tokyo is looking for you."

Serena smiled smugly. She'd be out of this situation in no time!

"I won't let them rescue you that easily, _princess_. No, not quite yet."

"Why, Rebecca?"

The violet-eyed girl chuckled softly, closing her eyes. She pulled a chair and sat down, facing Serena and leaning against the back of the chair. The blonde realized what caught her attention just then, Despite Rebecca's front, she always knew the waitress was hiding something. She wasn't what she appeared to be. Now, it was out in the open and it was much darker than the blonde had expected.

"Since I knocked you out and all," the woman said as she tilted her head and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, "I suppose it's only fair to tell you my name is not Rebecca."

Serena nodded, though still somewhat shocked by the confession. But it made sense. She shouldn't really be surprised.

"Who are you then?"

The kidnapper smirked, hearing the fear in the soft voice. The politician's daughter might have learned a few things from daddy about putting up a front, but her eyes betrayed her.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Like you said, I think it's only fair."

"Rebecca" laughed, raven hair cascading down her shoulder and framing her pale face. She regarded her prisoner with a mix of amusement and seriousness.

"Considering what I've done, fair doesn't exactly carry too much wait."

Cerulean eyes narrowed, forming a hate filled glare aimed at the waitress. Hell, she probably wasn't a waitress, the blonde realized as she pouted slightly in frustration. The kidnapper shook her head against and stood, walking behind her prisoner. Serena began to panic, until she felt the handcuffs being removed. But that didn't exactly do much either. She watched in confusion as the dark haired woman turned the placed the tray of food in the chair she previously occupied.

The woman caught her gaze and snorted softly. "I may not be fair, but I have enough common sense to feed my hostages."

The blonde's glare worsened as she pushed the tray away slightly. "No, thank you."

Okay, she may have been abducted, but there was still no reason to be rude. 

'Dear lord,' Serena thought with a groan. 'What on Earth is wrong with me?! Manners during a time like this?'

The woman approached again, the handcuffs ready. "All right then, back on these go."

"On second thought," Serena said quickly, "I am a little hungry."

Ruby lips smirked as she sat down on one of the two beds and watched the blonde inhale her food. The smirk turned into a small smile as violet eyes closed. 

"So, why did you kidnap me?"

The woman on the bed leaned against the headboard and allowed her shoulders to sag slightly. The smirk returned full force though she kept the amethyst depths closed.

"Easy. Twenty million dollars."

Serena's eyes widened. "You're holding me for ransom?"

"Rebecca" opened her eyes and for a second, the blonde thought she detected a bit of sadness in the dark eyes. But it disappeared so quickly she convinced herself it was a trick of the dim lighting.

"It's not that simple."

The blonde's brows furrowed as she tried to figure out what the woman meant. Finally, coming up with nothing, she spoke. 

"Then what's with the money?"

The kidnapper's eyes locked onto those of the hostage, her expression grim.

"I was hired to."

Serena felt her heart stop. What? She was hired to kidnap her? Her mind was reeling from the new piece of information. Who on Earth would want to kidnap her?

"And," the blonde began, unable to hide her fear at all this time, "what is your profession?"

With one graceful movement, "Rebecca" was off the bed. She appeared Serena slowly, her eyes dark. The blonde's heart pounded in her chest. The kidnapper placed a hand on either side of the chair back her hostage sat on, leaning forward slightly as her eyes flashed. 

"Mercenary."

She paused, looking Serena straight in the eye.

"Or assassin. Whichever they need."

The woman studied the blonde's wide eyes and the expression of utter dread and hopeless on her young face. Without the other noticing, she slipped the handcuffs back on before straightening and walking towards another door.

"I'm taking a shower. Don't try anything."

With that, she entered the bathroom, leaving the terrified and shocked Serena alone. Seconds later, the blonde was snapped out of her reverie when a raven head popped out of the door.

"By the way, the name's Rei."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiya! I didn't expect so many reviews! Thanks everyone! Love you guys! *Grin* I feel so special!

Well, I hope this answers the good old, "Why is Rei Rebecca/ Who is Rebecca?"

I think I might have twisted Rei's personality a bit in this, though I probably didn't. I like Rei being a bit dark. I mean, come on. The hair, the eyes and the attitude, that girl has the potential to be bad, really bad. But she won't be really, really bad in this. No worries.

Since this is an AU, a complete AU basically, there will be a lot character history mingled on with the later chapters. Most of it will pertain to Rei though, since I think I have the most to explain about her.

And as for a triangle… eh, not quite. It will be however, a kind of triangle later on, though I'm sure you guys can figure it out and no, it does not involve Minako, unfortunately. 

Review please!


	3. I Promise

Gravity of Love

By: BluestAngelDust

Serena shifted in the chair uncomfortably. The woman had enough decency to cuff her to the foot of the bed as she sat instead of the painful position of having her arms behind her back. The moon was high in the sky, stars twinkling in the midnight velvet. Too bad the dirty window obstructed her view.

The kidnapper told her that she'd be cuffed to the bed for the night while she slept. In the morning when she awoke, it'll be Serena's turn to sleep. Damn.

Serena gazed at the woman sleeping in bed, raven hair shimmering in the moonlight and framing the pale face. Long lashes brushed against her cheeks while crimson lips were parted. There was no smirk, no smug or dangerous expression on the pretty face. She was completely relaxed, completely at peace.

One would never think the woman would kidnap someone, much less be an assassin.

'Rei.'

It fit her somehow. The blonde didn't know why, but it just seemed to describe the woman perfectly. It was mysterious simple and a bit exotic. Now Serena wasn't saying the woman was simple, far from it. But…

"Rei."

The name flowed like water from her lips. 

No way, she couldn't think about her abductor in a positive way! Especially since she pretended to care about Mina-

Oh god! How would Minako feel when she found out the girl that she really likes abducted her cousin?! She pitied the blonde star, especially when her father finds out.

"Thinking about Minako?"

Serena looked up and eyed her kidnapper wearily. Violet eyes gazed at her as the slim woman sat up, her blanket pooling around her waist, revealing the baggy T-shirt she wore to bed.

The blonde nodded grimly, trying not to concentrate how the shirt made the woman look like a little girl. The raven-haired woman stood and walked over to her, causing Serena's heart to pound faster in fear.

Rei surprisingly took off the cuffs. The blonde stared at her in pure shock.

"Well," the assassin growled impatiently. "If you don't want to lie down on the bed, I'll recuf-"

"No!" Serena exclaimed as she jumped onto the bed. Rei rolled her eyes at the hostage's antics before walking over and cuffing Serena's left wrist to the bar of the headboard.

"What-"

"I don't want you to escape."

The blonde sighed, looking at her clothes. "Can I borrow something to wear, at least?"

Rei sighed but relented and walked over to a large duffle. After a few minutes of digging, another large shirt appeared, which the assassin threw at Serena.

The blonde held up her cuffed hand, looking expectantly at Rei. The woman sighed and undid them, eyes narrowing slightly. 

"Hurry up."

Serena blushed and turned away from Rei, causing the mercenary to roll her eyes. Like the blonde had anything she hasn't seen before. When the hostage turned around again, the violet-eyed woman was more than ready to cuff her. What was wrong with her? Giving a hostage so much freedom. Bleh.

"Mind if I use the bathroom?"

With an annoyed growl, Rei gestured with her hand that she may, though her expression was one of completely frustration. The blonde gave her a hesitant but appreciative smile before hurrying into the bathroom. The assassin frowned and ran a hand through her silky mane. She must be really desperate for sleep or something.

Minutes later, Serena reemerged, causing Rei to do a double take. And here she thought Minako was beautiful. Well, the singer most definitely was, but a very different kind from the blonde before her. Minako was sexy, confident and drop dead gorgeous. Serena? She had the innocence about her that made her seem so cute, so pure and just so fluffy that she was absolutely… beautiful.

"Tired?"

Rei didn't even notice she yawned until the hostage spoke. She nodded grimly before cuffing Serena to the bed. The blonde pulled the blanket to her chin and tried to get comfortable,

The assassin laid back, her arms behind her head. She felt Serena's inquisitive gaze on her. After several minutes of the curious stare, she finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you regret using Minako?"

It wasn't a surprising question the blonde asked, but Rei was strangely taken aback. She turned her head away from the prisoner and looked out the window she had opened while Serena was in the bathroom.

"Oh," Serena said, disappointed since she took the silence as a 'no.'

"I do, actually."

Blue eyes stared at the finger on the bed next to hers. Was the woman telling the truth?

"In the beginning, it was just a plan to get to you."

Serena tried not to become infuriated by the confession, failing miserably. But valuing her life, she wisely remained quietly and waited for her abductor to continue.

"But, as I began to know her, I became attracted to her. She's very beautiful… and very sexy…"

Serena nodded sadly. Of course, her cousin, the breath-taking one. The star. The perfect one.

"Of course, it's too late now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she knows I kidnapped you."

Hope swelled in the blonde. They knew it was Rei that did it! They could check out the boss of the car and get Rei's-

'But that's it,' Serena thought sadly. 'Mina-chan knows her as Rebecca, not Rei…'

"You're worried about her."

It was a statement and not a question, making the shorter woman wince. Despite being transparent to everyone, especially to an assassin, she was hoping not to reveal any vulnerability to the woman. But then again, Rei probably knew plenty about her.

"Of course."

Rei's eyes softened as she gave the hostage a small but nonetheless reassuring smile. 

"They won't blame her for getting tricked, not once they find out who kidnapped you."

Serena's confusion must have been apparent, since the woman across from her chuckled.

"Who… are you?"

Silence. The chuckling stopped, sending a child shiver down the blonde's back. Rei rolled around again, looking at the moon before shaking her head. She scolded herself for caring. The blonde's already afraid of her, perhaps revealing her identity would get her to behave. Not that she was giving her too much trouble now. Actually, it was surprising how well Serena was cooperating, given the circumstances.

A smile touched her ruby lips. The only time the hostage acted up was the whole eating thing. As long as Rei stayed cold but not cruel, the girl would behave.

"Rebe-Rei?"

She spoke her name without fear, hesitation yes, but that was understandable. Why did she even tell Serena her real name? Frowning unconsciously, Rei couldn't help but feel as if this wasn't going to be like any other job.

"Yes?"

"Who are you?"

"Raven."

Serena felt her heart stop. Raven. THE Raven. Considered to be one of the most dangerous assassins in Japan. None of her target ever lives and none of her few hostages have ever been found alive. To be kidnapped by her was to know that you'll die, eventually. Part of Serena bitterly realized whoever hired the woman thought the blonde important enough to need such a high profile mercenary to get rid of.

Rei saw the fear in the cerulean eyes and the dread on the young face. So, she did know of her reputation. The assassin sat up, staring at the moon.

"So, my future has already been decided."

Guilt flooded through the younger woman for a brief second. She suppressed it immediately. She was on the line as much as Serena, if not more. Guilt, or any other emotion for that matter, could be her downfall.

"Not necessarily."

Serena's head shot up, so fast her neck hurt. Hope blazed in her bright eyes. Perhaps she could come out of this alive…

"I don't know what my employer wants. So, patience is the only way to find out."

"Oh."

The disappointment echoed in the low whisper. The assassin grunted and lay down. 

"Go to sleep," she growled harshly.

Serena nodded, though she knew her kidnapper couldn't see it, and did as she was told. Rei, Raven… was not one of mess with, especially since she held her life in her hands. The thought wasn't at all comforting.

~*~*~*~

The blonde awoke to the sun shining through the window. Serena groaned and looked around. Rei was no where to be seen. She didn't know whether to be happy or afraid. What if she was getting ready to kill her?

Just then, the bathroom door opened. Out stepped a very wet assassin. Serena smiled slightly at the sight. With a large towel wrapped around her hair and a relaxed expression, Rei looked like any other 20 year old and not a dangerous assassin. Okay, any other 20 year old with a body to die for.

Lavender eyes flickered over to her.

"You're awake."

Serena's brows furrowed. She could hear the bait in the woman's voice. Time spent with Minako has made her an excellent detector of hidden baits.

"You snore badly, Tsukino. I expected the mayor's daughter to be a well bred lady."

The blonde's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and anger as she glared indignantly at the wet woman.

The assassin chuckled and shook her head. Wordlessly, she walked over to her own bed. Serena's eyes widened as she pulled out two guns from under the mattress, expertly loading them before placing them on the bed again. Rei then put a leather holster on over her black tee. Lavender eyes caught the blonde's gaze and hardened. She placed the guns into the holsters and slipped a leather jacket onto her lean form.

"Where are you going?" Serena asked softly, her voice wavering.

"To get some food."

Serena's stomach chose that exact second to growl loudly. Violet eyes twinkled faintly with amusement.

"I take it you're hungry as well."

The blonde blushed as Rei walked out.

Blue eyes blinked. She was still cuffed to the bed!

~*~*~*~

Rei returned an hour later. When she opened the door, she found a pair of enraged eyes glaring at her in annoyance and impatience. With a smirk, the food was placed on the table.

"Comfy?"

She knew from experience not to tease her hostages. There was a scar on her back from a prisoner pushed to the edge. Of course, he didn't live long after that little incident. But with Serena, the urge to tease her was just too strong.

"Shut up."

Rei's smirk widened. That was the first tie she's heard Miss Upper Class say anything remotely foul. Even when she first woke up and realized she'd been kidnapped, she never said anything foul. Amusing.

"Can you uncuff me?"

The raven-haired one hesitated. At night it was okay to keep her cuffed but during the day she could still escape. Well, no one ever has escaped from her but can she take the chance?

"Please?"

Rei groaned inwardly. The blonde was giving her the most adorable puppy eyes she's never seen. With an annoyed growl, she walked over and freed her hand.

"Oh, thank you!"

There was no response. Serena watched as Rei took out a box, handing it to her. Rei grabbed one herself and sat in a chair across the room from her. The blonde blinked, hesitant, but her anger pushed all doubts aside. So what if the food can be poisoned? At least she won't die starving. Opening the container, the hostage saw that it was pancakes!

"Yum! Thanks."

Rei only grunted in reply. The girl was too damn bright and fluffy. She was being so polite to her kidnapper. Geez.

"So, what are you going to do with me?"

The assassin sighed and took a sip of her coffee. Serena watched her anxiously.

"I already told you, I don't know."

"Oh."

Silence. 

"It it helps," Rei began awkwardly, "all of Tokyo is looking for you."

Serena nodded numbly. "What good is it if they'll never be able to find me?"

Rei looked away. So, she knew her chances of survival were slim. Close to none really. She stood and pulled out a newspaper from the bag and threw it onto Serena's bed.

"Something to entertain you."

Without another word, the assassin sat down again and turned on her laptop.

Serena read the headlines quietly. 

'Mayor's Daughter Kidnapped.'

Sadness tugged at her heart almost immediately. Mayor's daughter, she wasn't Serena Tsukino but just the mayor's daughter. IF she was anyone else's daughter, no one would give a crap. Then again, is she was anyone else's daughter, she wouldn't have been kidnapped.

'Might as well,' she thought as she began to read the article.

~Police are baffled by the disappearance of the daughter of the mayor. Twenty-three year old Serena Tsukino was abducted after canceling a date with her fiancé, the famous actor Mamoru Chiba. Police suspect that a love affair led to her disappearance. ~

With a scream of rage and frustration, the blonde threw the paper across the room. Rei looked up from her work, alert and slightly shocked.

"Get that trash away from me!"

Serena buried her face into the pillows, muffling her sobs. The assassin gazed at her in confusion before standing to retrieve the paper. As her eyes scanned the article, she felt her own anger rise.

The article not only accused Tsukino of having an affair, but with her, or Rebecca! Now all of Tokyo thought the poor girl was a lesbian using Chiba for fame and fortune. Furthermore, it described Minako as "a bisexual slit of a party girl that led her cousin down the road of sin, adultery and lesbianism. The blonde was not fit to perform."

"Damn it," she whispered heatedly, tossing the paper into the trash.

She then turned her attention to the crying blonde on the bed. Hesitantly, Rei approached, placing her hands slowly on the shaking shoulders of the hostage.

Serena sat up suddenly, her tear-filled eyes locking onto Rei's. Guilt like she's never felt before washed over the mercenary like tidal wave. Without warning, the blonde launched herself into Rei's arms as sobs shook her petite body.

The raven-haired woman blinked in shock. Uncertainty filled her as she wrapped her arms wound the distressed woman, pulling her into a tight hug. How does one deal with a heart-broken woman? Guns never needed emotional support and other assassins most definitely didn't need a shoulder to cry on. Talk to her about sex, drinking and explosives, she was the one you wanted. But how to deal with a crying human being? 

Can anyone say 'Clueless?'

Serena's hands clung to the fabric of the assassin's shirt as she cried. After several minutes, the sobs had ceased, though the blonde sniffed pathetically once in a while. Serena did not remove herself from the assassin, but instead buried her face deeper into the woman's breasts. Rei didn't know what to do, so she did nothing.

Finally, the blonde pulled away, causing the assassin to smile in relief. She was not prepared to see the blazing eyes of Serena Tsukino as the blonde growled at her.

"I hate you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Violet eyes blinked as the assassin crushed the urge to groan. Taking a look at the clock on the night-stand, she realized it was five in the morning. Not a good time to wake up.

The purple eyes then turned to the bed next to hers. The blonde hostage was tied to the bed with ropes and chained with handcuffs. After Serena calmed down, she unleashed a series of screams and shrieks that almost shattered the assassin's eardrums. The blonde began thrashing, trying to escape.

Rei's pale hand touched the bruise on the side of her mouth softly. The girl would sure punch! The assassin jumped on her, one hand covering the blonde's mouth while she kept her on the bed by straddling her. As a last resort, Rei delivered a world-shattering slap to the blonde's cheek. The woman quieted, but retaliated with a punch, thus, the bruise.

Rei was then forced to tie her to the bed posts and gag her. As the assassin rose from her bed, she discovered that the blonde was asleep. With a sigh of relief, she walked into the bathroom.

Serena's eyes opened. She wrinkled her nose at the gag as she tried to move her arms to no avail. Minutes later, the bathroom door opened and her eyes quickly shut.

Rei remerged, dressed in all black. She made her way over to the blonde's bed. Thinking that Serena was asleep, she bent over.

The mayor's daughter could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Would Rei hear her? Did it matter? Was the assassin going to kill her?

She felt a feather-light touch on her forehead as a hand brushed a strand f hair away.

"I understand," Rei whispered, her voice soft and… tender. "I understand why you hate me. I don't blame you. If I were you, I'd hate me too. I promise, I'll try to make this as easy for you as I can. Sleep well, Tsukino. I promise things will be okay."

Serena let out a strangled sob as the door closed behind the woman. How can Rei possibly understand? How dare she think she can play with people's lives and freedom? Maybe she did know and she just didn't care. Please, let her be dreaming. 

As Serena opened her eyes and realized this wasn't a dream, tears trailed down her cheeks, following the paths that others took not more than two hours ago. Why did Rei make a promise she can never keep? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ah, I finally typed the chapter! Yay! I am so lazy! Though you guys don't need to know that. Heh.

Okay, I don't know what to say about this chapter. Umm… Serena sure can punch, can't she? Yeah… um… anything else?

Review. Tell me what you like. What you don't like. I don't care, better ways to improve eh? Well, I gonna hit the hay. So sleepy… maybe I'll think of more to write tomorrow…


	4. My Place

Gravity of Love

By: BluestAngelDust

Rei stormed down the street. Hard to be inconspicuous and blend in when the dangerous aura coming from you made people stay far away.

She entered an alley and leaned against the wall. Closing her dark eyes, the assassin took a deep breath and without thinking took out a pack of cigarettes. Lighting one and taking a long drag, she opened her eyes and looked up at the dark sky.

Damn it, why was she being so emotional right now? How many people has she killed? Hundreds. Mother, husbands, cousins, sisters and grandparents. How many people has she taken to bed? Whores, sluts, male prostitutes, charming businessmen, in control businesswomen, clubbers and cute high school girls. Really, the list goes on and on.

Yet a simple girl gets to her. Not ANY girl, a girl she's been hired to kidnap and eventually kill. Seriously, who hires an assassin without the desire of having someone "taken care of?"

When she first heard it was Tsukino's daughter, she was a bit happy, really. Though difficult, she could pull it off and get quite a bit of money for it. Besides, the daughter of a bastard like Ken Tsukino had to be a little spoiled bitch. Right? A snot nosed slob that thought she could get away with anything. She would be doing the world a favor by kidnapping her.

Then she met Minako. It was just part of the job. The singer began to change her mind about Tsukino's kid. She dismissed it as a cousin being nice and besides, it was good spending time with a beauty like Aino and still be "working." She did feel sorry for using her, but anything for a job.

Then she met her target. Damn, was she wrong. A smile that could brighten anyone's day and those god damn big, innocent blue eyes of hers. Weird how Minako and Serena could have the same features but have completely different kind of beauty.

What the fuck was she thinking about? Damn, Tsukino must have affected her more than she thought. Maybe if she went back to being the bitch she was, everything will be fine.

Rei swore as she flicked the bud of the cigarette to the ground.

The damn promise. 

What the fuck was she on when she made that? But Serena wasn't even awake when she made it so maybe…

She swore again loudly.

She never had broken promises, ever.

Fuck.

~*~*~*

Serena shifted. Her arms and legs were sore while her mouth was dry. It's been at least 18 hours since Rei left. It was midnight already for god's sake.

'Oh, when she comes back, I'm gonna give her hell!'

Just then, the door slammed open. Serena's eyes hardened as she glared at the dark figure in the doorway.

"Whores work hard for their money!"

Blue eyes widened as she heard the assassin's slurred singing. Before anything could settle in, Rei staggered into the room and over to Serena's bed.

"Hello, gorgeous!"

Serena wrinkled her nose at Rei's breath, heavy with the smell of alcohol and cigarettes. Violet eyes looked at the ropes that bound her arms.

"Oh, ooooops. I ferg't 'bout those!"

The blonde felt the blood drain from her face when she saw the assassin pull out a knife. With fast and surprisingly accurate swipes, her hands were freed.

Serena took the gag from her mouth and gasped for breath. She rubbed her wrists and grabbed the keys for the cuffs on her feet off the table and quickly undid them.

"Y'know, Serena, I made a promise I ain't gonna be able ta keep," the drunk assassin slurred as she collapsed onto her bed.

Serena stood quickly and scrambled for the door. This was her chance. She can just run right now and go call the police. They'd be there in seconds and this nightmare would all be over.

"Where d'ya 'ink yer goin'?"

The blonde woman turned quickly to face her captor, fear coursing through her veins. The assassin was face down on the bed, half unconscious.

"I'm going to get you some tea."

Serena struggled to keep her voice level, but failed somewhat miserable. Fortunately, Rei was too drunk to notice.

"Oh, shanks."

Blue eyes closed for a split second before opening as the blonde headed for the door. A groan came from the half passed out woman on the bed, causing her to stop at the doorway. She couldn't just leave her like this…

__

'Of course you can! She KIDNAPPED you moron!'

~Yeah, but…~

__

'Shut up and run!'

Serena listened to the voices and started to walk out the door again. Then Rei spoke, barely coherent.

"Ya know, I feel kinda bad 'bout kidnapping ya, since yer being much nicer dan ya hav'ta!"

Serena squeezed her eyes shut. No! Shut up! She wasn't supposed to feel bad about escaping! She was supposed to be happy to get away from this hellhole and run back to the safety of her family. Her kidnapper was supposed to be abusing her and not be telling her how she feels guilty. Damn it, Rei wouldn't even be telling her this shit if she wasn't drunk.

"You're not even running."

Guilt decided to make its home permanently in her heart, causing her stomach to start doing flips. Hell, it was even worse since the assassin's words weren't even slurred together anymore. She sounded perfectly sober. Too sober for Serena's tastes.

"Anyone else would run, but yer differen'."

No. She's not. She didn't know the blonde. Far from it.

"Everyone else would run. They wouldn't even care I could die if they escaped."

She… could… die? But she's a killer. Who the hell would be dumb enough to mess with The Raven? It's a trick. To get her to stay and feel guilty. Damn bitch must know enough about her to know she's a sucker for those emotions. Especially guilt.

"People dun know da price we assassins pay, ya know wah I'm sayin'? Ain't all killin' n guns."

Serena turned around, emotions rooting her to the spot. Rei must be smashed, though she could pretty much tell that already. But to be telling her all this? Fuck it, why couldn't she be sober like the good like kidnapper's supposed to be? Now, if only she'll stop talking.

"You're lucky I have more control than most. Any utha'ssassin wuld'a raped ya'lready an-" 

Rei suddenly stopped. As Serena looked closer, she realized the assassin was passed out. 

Serena just stood there, leaning slightly against the doorframe. Well, that was quite the load of information the drunken woman just told her.

Anyone else would have raped her. 

Well, it doesn't surprise her much. So, where the hell does that leave her?

The blonde pressed a finger between her eyes, feeling the migraine built up. On one hand, she should be running for her life right now. Because that's what it came down to. Her life. If she stays, she'll most likely lose it. If she ran, she'd be able to get away from this and end it.

But Rei will die.

And did she care? Yes. She always will. No one deserves to die, even an assassin. She'd most likely give them hell about it from what she can see, but that doesn't mean she won't lose her life.

Serena sighed before shutting the door and walking over to the passed out woman on the bed. She took off her leather jacket and other clothes before dressing the other woman in a large shirt she found in the duffle. Despite the situation, the blonde remembered to blush when she took off the tight jeans of the lean woman.

Getting a hand towel from the bathroom and wetting it with hot water, she wiped Rei's face. Her fingers brushed against the flawless skin. She thought all assassins were supposed to be butch men with scars. Well, they weren't.

With another blush, she wiped the long neck, forcing herself not to even look any lower. The hands were next before the towel was placed on the nightstand.

Why the hell was she still here? Has she finally gone insane? Apparently, Minako really wasn't joking when she told her cousin her feelings would be her downfall one day.

But it wasn't only that. It was something about Rei. Something that made her stay. Whatever it is, it went against logic and all rational thought.

Blue eyes gazed at the relaxed face of her personal hell. She looked so damn peaceful. A hand unconsciously reached out and brushed the silky raven bangs from the closed violet eyes. Maybe one day, she'll know why Rei was who she was. 

With a slight smile and her rational side screaming bloody murder, Serena climbed onto her bed and pulled the covers over her petite form.

~*~*~*

Rei groaned and sat up. Dizziness hit her like a tidal wave as her hand instinctive went to her head.

"What the f-"

Before she could finish, she felt the alcohol from last night coming right back up. Without another word, she bolted into the bathroom.

Serena's eyes fluttered open. What WAS that sound? It didn't take the blonde long to realize it was vomiting. She heard it enough from her cousin to identity it. 

She stood and walked over to the bathroom door, which was open. Blue eyes peered inside, spotting the limp form of the assassin hanging onto the toilet for dear life.

Minutes later, the violet-eyed woman slowly rose to her unsteady feet. Knowing that Rei would be highly embarrassed to be caught barfing her brains out, Serena turned and walked back to her bed.

Rei emerged minutes later, her dark hair all over the place, skin pale and clammy while dark rings bad their home under her sharp eyes. The assassin basically looked like she's been through hell and back… several times within the last few hours. The bed creaked when she collapsed on it.

A cup appeared in her line of vision and as a result her violet eyes followed the arm up to the face that smiled softly at her. She sat up, her entire body protesting but she didn't make it known. A shaking hand reached forward to take the cup from the blonde when it stopped.

"Is it coffee…?"

Serena wrinkled her nose and frowned softly. "Coffee does nothing for hangovers."

Rei smiled softly and took the offered cup. It was cradled in her lap for a few seconds before being brought up to the ruby lips. The assassin suddenly groaned and quickly placed the tea on the nightstand. The other hand flew up to her head.

Serena leaned forward, concern written all over her features. But she paused and crossed her arms. No, this was the woman that kidnapped her. Just because she didn't escape, undressed her, made her feel comfortable last night and got her tea DOESN'T mean she's going to take care of her.

"What," she began curiously, "did you drink?"

Rei shook her head, trying to piece everything together. "A couple of beers, a shot or six of vodka, some gin… and I don't know… a few glasses of wine?"

Blue eyes stared at her in shock. That much?! Why wasn't she getting her stomach pumped by now or dead?!

"How?"

The raven-haired woman raised her gaze to meet Serena's eyes. She smiled and almost sounded bitter when she spoke.

"I'm not dead because most assassins build up a high tolerance. Um… thanks for the tea."

Serena nodded. The uncomfortable silence engulfed them. Looking for something to do, the blonde began to fold Rei's clothes that she changed her out off last night. The assassin blushed, realizing what the hostage had done for her.

"You don't have to, I'll-"

Rei stood and the room began to spin. She sat down again quickly, trying to concentrate. Serena watched the scene unfold and smiled slightly.

"It's okay. I got it."

After the younger woman's clothes were folded neatly, the blonde started to tidy up the room. She couldn't just stand there, anyhow. Too big a risk of looking into those intense violet eyes.

"Serena…"

The woman stopped at the sound of her name. Such a gentle voice. But that doesn't change facts. She'll just be Raven again in a few seconds.

"I'm sorry for anything improper or rude I did when I was drunk."

Serena didn't know whether to feel happy or sad Rei didn't ask her why she didn't escape. She was mostly happy though, since she had no real answer for herself, much less anything she could offer the assassin.

"You did nothing disrespectful."

"Oh, good."

Silence again.

"Let's just… forget last night ever happened."

The soft voice of Rei was gone and left in its place was the cold and uncaring voice of Raven. Serena felt her hope diminish. She didn't want to be right.

"Thank you."

Blue eyes looked at the woman on the bed. The façade melted for just a split second as Serena received the smallest of smiles. The blonde brightened and smiled back. Maybe she was learning.

~*~*~*~*~

The bright eyes watched the afternoon news on the tiny (and not to mention ancient) TV. There was an entire ten minutes dedicated to her disappearance. Her father even appeared, pleading for anyone who knew anything top come forward.

She cursed softly under her breath. The second time in two days. Her father was so fake, even to her. Everything was just for show, from her quivering lips to his grief-filled voice to his tears. Part of her screamed that he was being truthful. Yet she knew better. Her father didn't love her. Maybe he did once, but not anymore.

A groan from the bed next to her forced her attention away from the television.

The dark-haired assassin was sleeping, tucked under a mass of blankets. Though it wasn't at all cold, Rei claimed she was. Serena suspected the assassin just wanted to snuggle. A smile came to her lips at the thought.

It had taken a lot to get Rei to sleep. The woman insisted she stay awake since she wouldn't be able to sleep. The blonde, on the other hand, knew the woman felt as if she should stay up and watch her captive. It must be hard for Rei to deal with her hostage taking care of her. 

Serena scolded herself. Why was she taking into consideration the woman's feelings? She should be rubbing it in her face.

Blue eyes gazed at the figure sleeping peacefully. Maybe it was her curiosity as to why the woman was an assassin. She seemed like the type to be able to accomplish anything she wanted to. Surely her dream wasn't to be a killer?

The blonde suddenly noticed a light bruise on the right side of the full lips. She walked over and knelt in front of the other's bed, a hand reaching out to tentatively brushed against the dark spot.

Her hand recoiled when Rei winced in her sleep. Where on Earth was that from? Did she get into a fight?

Just then, she remembered what seemed to be an eternity ago, though in reality only two days. She remembered how out of control she was after reading the newspaper. She remembered how Rei pushed her back onto the bed.

She was surprised at the other woman's strength. She shouldn't have been, but she was. She remembered how Rei straddled her, keeping her from moving too much. The assassin's long legs pinned her own down to the mattress forcefully. One slender hate suddenly filled with such strength pinned the blonde's hands over her head while the other clamped over her mouth.

She also remembered how she didn't calm down. Rei's hands moved from her mouth and delivered a world-jarring slap to her cheek.

It stung. It stung like hell! Damn it, she saw stars for god's sake. But it hadn't been hard enough to leave a bruise. Rei had been holding back.

But the blond refused to snap out of the frenzy she was in. Minako's reputation along with hers had been ruined by the actions of this woman. The woman altered their lives when she kidnapped her. And she just slapped her?

Serena remembered how the numbness and shock wore off. Then there was anger, frustration and hate. Damn it, she hated Rei. She wanted to rip the woman apart.

So when the assassin's hold on her wrists loosened, her right hand managed to slip from her grip. With all the strength she possessed, she punched Rei. Everything she felt all rolled into that one punch.

Rei's head snapped back. Serena's aim was far worse than she hoped. Hell, she also felt like her hand was about to break.

The adrenaline wore off just as quickly as it came. Then the fear settled in.

She just punched her kidnapper. She just punched Raven for fucking god's sake! What the hell was she thinking?

Rei slowly looked at her, lavender eyes dark. Her face was one that warned the blonde of danger. She was mad. She was VERY mad.

Without warning, the assassin jumped off. The hostage's heart pounded furiously and for a second, she thought Rei was going to severely hurt her.

Suddenly, she found herself pinned under the woman again. This time, she was far from gentle. Small but efficient hands placed cuffs on her feet and ropes around her wrists, tying to the bedposts. The blonde fought in vain and finally opened her mouth to scream. It was then, for the first time, she felt the coolness of metal pressed against her temple.

Serena froze, her blue eyes wide with fear. Rei's eyes narrowed dangerously, her voice deadly calm and low when she spoke.

"Shut up. Don't make me use this."

Serena hushed immediately. She felt Rei shove a piece of clothe into her mouth.

"Don't make me hurt you," the taller woman whispered heatedly.

Serena nodded as the woman got off and entered the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

~*~*~*~

The short blonde sighed and massaged her temples. She remembered feeling real fear for the first time. Cold sweat formed on her brow and her heart rate was well above normal. Although her adrenaline was pumping through her veins and her body was ready for action, her mind shut down.

Serena had a gun pressed to her head. Rei's eyes were cold, though what lay under that calm and emotionless mask was anger. A raging fire, hot and dangerous. She had pushed the woman to such a level.

No matter what she did, Rei was always in control. She was never annoyed, exasperated yes, but annoyed never. But that night, the woman lost it. She saw the uncontrollable fire in her eyes and how the woman avoided eye contract the entire time.

Serena sighed and brushed a strand of hair from the assassin's face, returning the favor from the other morning. Rei made a promise she couldn't keep. 

So why did she make it then? They both knew that everything was NOT going to be okay. She must have felt guilty about tying the blonde up. She heard it in her voice when the other woman spoke. Of course, Rei thought she was asleep. Why else would the assassin let her see the gentler side that existed?

So why was she still here?

Besides the obvious. Rei, even in such a weakened state, could probably hunt her down. Perhaps the hangover would slow her down, but not by much. In a short time, while the blonde wandered around looking for a phone, Rei would find her. Then she would probably kill her. If not death, then severe bodily harm.

Serena sighed again. But there was something else. She wanted to stay. Why?

Rei. She was such an enigma. And Serena was curious. Very much so.

The woman in the bed groaned again, causing the blonde to jumped back onto her own bed and pretend to be engrossed with the TV. The dark head rose from the pillow. Blankets fell from her shoulders and pooled around her lap. With a loud yawn, violet eyes scanned the room. When they landed on the blonde, ruby lips quirked up slightly in a smile.

"Mornin'."

Serena's lips curved up as well, but into a smirk. "It's more like 'evening.'"

Rei groaned again and collapsed on the bed. The hostage was really enjoying this whole superiority thing. Well, since she didn't run and was helping her, the assassin would deal.

She hadn't been surprised to find the blonde was still here when she woke up the morning after. She knew she had cut the ropes. Hell, part of her even pushed back her training, the side that demanded she retie Serena. The newest addition to herself has never existed before that night, at least not that she knew of. Was she developing a damn conscience?

Raven locks flew everywhere as she shook her head. No, she couldn't be.

Back to the point. Rei knew the blonde wouldn't leave. She was too kind, too nice… too innocent to escape. Plus, she must have said something to make her stay. She just didn't remember what.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Well, the room's not spinning anymore. I'd say that's a huge plus."

Serena couldn't suppress her giggles. The assassin tried to glare at her, but failed miserably. At the look of mock anger on the woman's face, the blonde giggled harder.

The next thing she knew, something soft hit her youthful face. Blue eyes looked around, blinking in confusion. Finally, they landed on a pillow by her leg. She looked behind; hers was still there so that one was…

Serena glared at the assassin smiling innocently across from her. The blonde froze, watching the transformation of the woman from a cold hearted killer to a carefree girl.

Blue eyes narrowed as evil smirk appeared on the pink lips. Rei gulped softly, not looking that look.

"Bonsai!"

With that war cry, Serena pounced on Rei with the pillow that was just thrown at her.

"Ack!"

The raven-haired woman was being pummeled by the pillow-wielding girl relentlessly. Rei shrieked again and scrambled for the other bed. Serena realized this and held the pillow high over her head, ready to sock it to the assassin hard. Violet eyes saw the perfect opportunity and lightly shoved Serena on the stomach.

The blonde screamed as she lost her balance and fell of the bed. Rei darted over to the other bed, grabbed it and turned around.

As Serena's head poked back up from the floor, she was hit hard by a pillow. She opened her mouth to yell at the assassin when the other woman's shadow covered her. Blue eyes looked up and met the twinkling orbs of a smirking Rei. Serena laughed nervously but when she saw the serious expression on the taller woman's face, she stopped and sighed softly.

"Let me guess, I'm going to get pummeled?"

"Yup."

"Bring it on."

Without warning, the two girls began hitting each other with the feather-filled pillows…

A good fifteen minutes later, the two laid on their beds, completely exhausted. For the first time in years, Rei was out of breath. And to think, it wasn't because she was infiltrating some rival assassin guild headquarters, not because she was in a cage fight, not some assassination attempt but because of a simple pillow fight. She had never had so much fun, and she told the blonde so.

"Never?" Serena asked as she sat up, shocked.

Rei shook her head, feeling uncomfortable at the hostage's sympathetic gaze.

"Not when you were younger? Minako and I do this at least once a month still!"

The assassin stood, feeling embarrassed, if the blush on her cheeks was any indication.

"I never had much of a childhood."

"Oh? Why not?"

Serena was prying and she knew it. But how can she resist such a chance? Maybe she'd know why Rei was an assassin. That seemed to have become her goal. 

"Well," the violet-eyed woman began hesitantly. What was she supposed to say? The truth? Hell no. But as she looked at those sincere eyes, she just couldn't resist.

"I was very young when my parents died."

Serena's mouth formed a tiny "O" as her hand moved to cover it. Blue eyes were filled with shock but understanding at the same time. After all, her own mother had passed away not that long ago.

Rei looked away. She didn't want pity. What possessed her to tell her that anyhow? Only three people knew that. And even worse, Serena was a hostage, a job. She must be losing it.

Slim arms wrapped around her stomach and pulled her into a warm body. Now it was her turn to be shocked as all her confusion faded. She only stood there, motionless and trying to grasp what was happening.

Serena knew the raven-haired girl would not respond. At least she understood now why Rei was an assassin. It hurt a lot to lose her mother five years ago. But she couldn't even imagine how it feels to be young and lose both parents. At least her own father was still alive. Never mind the state of their relationship but he was alive.

Rei pulled away, refusing to be pitied. No, she HATED that. She'd rather die.

"I didn't tell you to have you pity me. I don't want it and I certainly don't need it."

Serena shook her head. NO, it wasn't pity. Her hand hesitantly reached out towards the stiff woman. This was her kidnapper. But Rei was turning out to be a lot more complicated than she had thought… and hoped.

She felt Rei stiffen even further at her touch and smiled softly.

"It's not pity."

Silence. The blonde sighed.

"I know how it feels to lose a parent. I lost my mom when I was 18."

"I know."

Out of all the things Serena expected to hear, THAT was not it. Yes, it was in the news but why would Rei bring that up? She shook her head.

"Why-"

"I'm an assassin; we do our research before we..."

Okay, so the woman didn't understand her question exactly. But that didn't make the surge of anger Serena felt go away. So Rei thought she knew everything about her? Great.

"What else do you know?" Serena demanded bitterly. "My birthday? Shoe size? Favorite food? Favorite color? Height?!

"Five foot seven. White and pink. Favorite foods are ice cream and cake. Size 7 shoes. And you're birthday is June 30th."

Serena stood there, dumbfounded. Rei knew as much about her as Ami or Minako. But…

"Go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

The blonde wordlessly retrieved her pillow and climbed into bed, her back facing Rei. The assassin felt something stir within her, but suppressed it immediately. She lay down as well, pulling her blankets close to her.

"Rei?"

The voice was flat and hallow, causing the assassin to wince. Serena was so happy just a minute ago. Now she's not, and it was her fault.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"We're getting out of this hell hole."

Silence again.

"Where are we going?"

The fear made Rei cringe. Serena had good reason to be afraid.

"My place."

Rei's eyes softened at the thought of her safe little corner in the crazy world. One place where she could forget everything, including what she did for a living. There, she wasn't an assassin, but just a normal person. She could be herself and not some tough and cold hearted bitch.

But this would be the first time she's bringing a hostage there. Her home has always been a safe haven. A place to hide. So why the hell was she bringing something that represented her life so strongly there?

She didn't know. But her employer had told her something the night she got drunk.

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

Rei walked out of the alley way and into the street. Just then, her cell rang. Picking it up, she didn't bother to see who was calling.

"Raven here."

"Ah, my dear Raven," a deep voice said on the other line. "How is the little hostage?"

"Fine," she growled. The tall woman didn't like this guy at all. But hell, she only cares about the money not the employer.

"Good. I hope you're getting along with her. You'll be keeping her for quite a while."

"What?" she hissed. "We agreed on a week. It's been over five days."

"Plans have changed. You'll be keeping her for another good few weeks."

"What the fuck?!" Rei exclaimed, getting her a looks from the people on the street. She glared at them and kept her head down, hurrying. She had good reason to be pissed. She's never kept a hostage for more than a week, much less months.

"I'll be giving you an additional $50 million. That's a total of $70 million. I'll even throw in another $30 million if I decide not to have her killed. That's $100 million, Raven. Quite a good deal, wouldn't you say?"

A hundred million dollars. She'd never have to work again. No more killing, no more kidnapping. No more nothing.

"Very well."

Rei hung up and closed her eyes. Killing Serena was the eventual fate. This guy wouldn't willingly dish out $100 million. But the blonde was so damn innocent. How would she pull that trigger?

Rei cursed. Where the hell was the nearest bar?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

PLEASE FORGIVE ME! That was the weirdest chapter ever. Serena was weird. Rei was a hell of a lot more emotional than I'd planned. Argh. And I just had the urge to make them both curse more. Oops.

Well, review and tell me how bad of a job I did with that chapter. *Sigh*

And I'll be updating a lot slower since I don't have the next parts written out. Just thought I'd let you guys know.


	5. Stars

Gravity of Love

By: BluestAngelDust

Serena groaned as she was awoken roughly by someone shaking her shoulders. Why couldn't Mikaya-san give her-

The familiar voice of Rei slapped her back into reality. It wasn't Mrs. Mikaya, her trustworthy maid waking her up. She wasn't in her bed at home. She wasn't getting ready for a regular day which included a nice stroll in the park, lunch with Ami, some shopping with Minako and then dinner with Mamoru.

She was in a motel. She's been kidnapped. She was with one of the most dangerous women in Japan. She was getting ready to go to her house.

That's what she didn't get. Why was Rei taking her to her home? It seemed completely strange. Well, to her anyhow.

"Come on, meat ball head."

Serna's eyes snapped open and glared at the cocky expression on her kidnapper's face. Ouch, what she wouldn't do to wipe it off.

"Get ready."

Serena groaned and pulled herself out of bed. She discovered a gray tank top and khaki skirt her size. When she looked at Rei, the assassin looked away and mumbled something about her clothes being trashed.

"Thanks," she whispered. Once again, Rei managed to surprise her. She ran into the bathroom.

~*~*~

Rei grunted and walked to pack up. She was getting soft. Way too soft.

The assassin stuffed her clothes, weapons, laptop and junk into her duffle. Ah, trusty duffle, the accessory all assassins must have.

The door to the bathroom opened. Serena looked refreshed, as much as she could look without actually showering and smiled appreciatively.

"Hm… anything else?" Rei asked scanning the room.

"No."

Rei looked at the blonde standing by her side, detecting the fear in her voice. 

"Come on, let's get out of this hellhole."

Serena nodded obediently and followed the assassin out into the unknown. Where was Rei's home? Would she like it there?

'That's a brilliant question. An assassin is taking you to her home, of course you won't like it.'

The blonde stayed close to the younger woman as she paid the front desk. Five nights. She's been away from her family, friends and Mamo-kun for five long nights. It seems more like eternity.

She felt a strong hand grip her forearm, causing her to look into guarded though somewhat reassuring violet eyes. Rei led her to a beat up old car, which was definitely not the one she saw Rei in front of the night she was kidnapped.

"In," Rei whispered heatedly as she opened the door. The taller woman was so close Serena felt her warm breath tickling her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

The blonde obeyed, fidgeting with her hands as her kidnapper opened the driver's side door and threw her duffle into the backseat before climbing in.

"You threw your clothes into the trash right?"

Serena nodded numbly. Rei had demanded that she throw away her own clothes so she wouldn't be easily identified. A small smile worked its way onto the lavender-eyed woman's lips and she reached over to pat her hostage on the head, earning her a glare from the blonde. The assassin's smile widened before she started up the beat up car. 

Not long after they started driving, Serena realized they were only three or four hours outside the city. That and the fact that the assassin was actually headed back towards Tokyo. If the police were lucky, they'd find her clothes outside the busy metropolis and assume they were running away from the city. Meanwhile, Rei would have managed to sneak under their noses, bringing her back to the one place where they'd least expect her to be.

Smart. But with the entire city looking for them, would Rei's plan work?

'Who knows,' Serena thought idly as she watched the scenery pass by. 'Better enjoy the view, there's nothing else to do.'

A while later, a hand shook the blonde awake. Blue eyes blinked open sleepily, not wanting to awaken.

"Wake up, Serena."

Upon hearing the voice, the young woman felt all grogginess leave her. She looked to her right to discover Rei kneeling, the door to her side open.

"Are we there?" Serena asked as she stepped out, rubbing her eyes.

The only thing around were trees, lots and lots of them. A small structure stood a few meters away, nothing more than a shack. Were they in a forest? 

"Not yet. I have to return the car."

Serena nodded, still not quite completely awake. Rei smiled softly, though it disappeared when a gray-haired man in his late fifties approached.

"Raven, nice at see ya 'gain," he said in English with a heavy accent.

"Where's the car?" Rei asked coldly, her voice flat while emotionless lavender eyes glared at the greasy looking man.

"Now, now suga. You're little friend's much prettia' when she's awake."

Serena stepped back when she saw the lustful glean in the man's brown eyes and a feral smile on his thin lips. Her fear made itself known when he started to approach her.

Without warning, Rei's hand shot out and grabbed his collar. She pulled him to her with strength she didn't appear to possess and before the man could even grasp what had happened, he found a very cold gun pointed point blank at his crotch.

"You dare and I'll make sure you never get _any _pleasure again, whether it be from someone else or your own pathetic hand. The car, _now._"

Eyes wide with fear, the greasy head bobbed up and down. One could easily tell from the fire in the lavender eyes that she was all too serious. With a look of disgust, Rei pushed the man away from her, causing him to fall flat on his ass. As he tried to rise, a black boot connected with his chest, crushing his rib cage and sending him back onto the dirt floor.

"Keys, now."

The man tossed her the keys with shaking hands. The assassin began walking away but stopped when she saw the motionless and still frightened Serena. She spun on her heels and stalked back towards the sniveling fool on the ground. Without even a blink, she delivered a bone breaking kick between his legs. As he yelled in pain, she turned around and grabbed Serena's wrist, pulling her to the shack.

Serena could only follow behind quietly. The man had come onto her but Rei had saved her. And the assassin had paid the man back for his lecherous ways. Her thoughts stopped when she saw a black Volkswagen Beetle in the shack.

Rei stuffed her duffle into the small trunk before walking over the driver's side door and leaning on the hood. She regarded Serena with an apologetic gaze, a small smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry about that. He's a bastard, but he keeps his mouth shut."

Serena nodded, feeling a bit better. After all, with the kick Rei delivered, he wasn't going to be walking for quite a while. The blonde quickly got into the car and buckled up before the car pulled out of the garage.

"How many more cars?"

Rei smiled. So, she was smarter than she originally thought. "Three."

"Oh."

Three? Three more jerks like that guy? She shivered, God, please no.

"Hey, don't worry about it, all right?"

Serena nodded and looked out the window again. Rei always knew what she was thinking.

~*~*~

Serena blinked as she saw the gateway that led into the city. No one would think the kidnapper would go through the way most popular way in and out of the city where the most inspection would be placed. But then again, Rei was smarter than most of the police force combined.

"Thirsty?" Rei asked, handing her some water.

The blonde smiled and took a sip from the bottle. She recapped it and placed it on the cup holder. Before she knew it, her eyelids grew heavy. Then, all was dark.

~*~*~

Serena drifted in and out of consciousness. Where was she?

Okay, why did she feel like she was moving? Her legs were sure as hell not carrying her. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she felt the strong arms under her knees and upper back.

Blue eyes snapped open, staring at a pale chin and a graceful neck. 

Rei?!

"Ack!"

Violet eyes landed on the squirming girl in her arms as the blonde stared at her in shock. No one, not even Mamoru has ever carried her bridal style! A blush settled on her cheeks.

"You're awake," Rei stated somewhat gruffly. "Hold still."

Serena became as stiff as a board. A few seconds later, the assassin placed her in a sitting position on a bench. Looking around, the blonde realized she was in Tokyo Park. The sky was dark and the lights along the path providing the only light on the moonless night.

"What… happened?"

Rei scratched her head hesitantly. She felt Serena's curious gaze on her and fidgeted slightly.

"I couldn't take the chance that you might make a scene during the inspection. So, I slipped a few sleeping pills into the water."

Serena just blinked. She should be mad. Very mad, in fact. Furious even. But, she wasn't. Rei was just protecting herself. Fine, she was a little ticked.

"So, how long have you been carrying me?"

A light blush painted Rei's cheeks, making Serena's own blush darken.

"Well, I've carried you onto two different cars and just walked ten blocks…"

The blush made its way down the blonde's neck and to the tip of her ears. She didn't think anyone could carry her for ten blocks. She wasn't heavy or anything, but ten blocks?

Serena then noticed the tiny beads of sweat on the assassin's brown. So it wasn't as easy as she made it out to be.

Serena reached up and wiped the sweat making its way down Rei's cheek with the back of her hand. Lavender eyes gazed at her in confusion. Serena was now a deep burgundy color and growing darker by the second. She tried to act nonchalant, though her captor saw right through it.

"Well, you could have just woken me up, you know…"

"Nah. You looked so peaceful, I didn't have the-"

Rei broken off suddenly, realizing what she was about to say. Her features hardened.

"You didn't have the… heart?" Serena finished softly.

Rei only grunted and walked down the cobble stone path. The blonde jumped to her feet and quickly followed behind. After a few minutes, Serena noticed the assassin was not as tense as she was before and looked up.

"The sky's beautiful."

"I'll show you a better view if you hurry."

The words and Rei's gentle tone made Serena stop. A better view than this? Only in the country.

Rei turned her head slightly, violet eyes glaring at the blonde. The captive blushed and ran to catch up.

After a few minutes they exited the park. Parked on the side of the street was a blood red sports car, the same one Serena saw Rei with that night.

Rei turned off the alarm and opened the door for Serena. The blonde stepped in, smiling her thanks. The assassin climbed into the car a few seconds later and pulled away from the curb.

Serena watched the stores pass by, feeling more and more home sick. TO be so close yet so far…

As the minutes passed, Serena saw that Rei was heading for the richer and more private section of Tokyo. Why was she going there?

A while later, Rei pulled into the underground parking garage of one of the most elite apartments in the entire city. She leaned out the window, typing a code into the pad. The doors opened and she drove to the very back of the garage. Serena watched in fascination as Rei pulled out a small device and pressed a button. The wall itself opened as she drove inside.

The blonde looked around in amazement as Rei stepped out wordlessly, opening the trunk to grab her duffle. The politician's daughter stepped out of the car and followed Rei to one of the stone walls. The taller woman pressed a button on the device and the stone wall opened to reveal an elevator. Serena stepped in, slightly amazed. How could an assassin have access to something like this? It isn't cheap, that's for sure.

Rei waited patiently while the blonde besides her fidgeted nervously. Was all this just for security? Was her apartment actually a dump? Somehow Serena seriously doubted that. How could she afford to live in a place like this? The only possible explanation was one she did _not_ want to think about.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened with a soft "ding!" Serena stepped out after Rei and was utterly shocked.

She found herself in a spacious living room with a high ceiling with cream walls. The carpet was a dark red in color. Directly in front of her was a set of comfortable looking black leather couches and a large flat screen TV. A fireplace was positioned somewhat off to the side.

To her right was the most amazing thing Serena's ever seen. The circular apartment had windows on all sides, giving her an almost complete view of the city and the starry sky.

"Come on this way," Rei said, amused by Serena's excitement.

The blonde followed the taller woman over to the entertainment center. A pale hand slid a panel of glass to the side, revealing a balcony that essentially went all the way around the apartment. Serena's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas day as she looked up at the velvety sky.

Rei smiled and looked at the blinking lights of the city. "You must be tired. I'll show you to your room."

Serena tore her eyes away from the sky and followed the raven-haired woman inside. To the left of the elevator entrance was the actual entrance into the apartment. They walked passed the fireplace and into a hallway.

"There's the kitchen. I don't know what I have in the fridge, or if I have anything at all. Second door's the bathroom. Across is the study. Next to it is the exercise room and those two are the bedrooms. This one's yours."

Rei opened the door and Serena smiled. The carpet here was white and the walls a soft yellow. It was a bit different from the modern but comfortable feel of the living room and earthier with a lot of wood, mostly painted white. The bed was a huge white wooden piece piled with comfortable looking pillows and a pale yellow comforter.

"Very bright," Serena found herself saying while smirking at the embarrassed expression on her companion's face.

"I didn't decorate this room," Rei mumbled.

"It's nice."

The assassin muttered something under her breath and crossed her arms in an attempt to look like she didn't care. Serena saw right through it and grinned at her.

"There's toiletries and everything in the bathroom, you can use anything in there…" Rei trailed off and eyed the long blonde hair. "I should pick up some more shampoo."

The shorter girl blushed softly and smiled apologetically, earning a smirk from her captor.

"I'll bring you something to sleep in… you can jump into the shower and clean up. You stink."

Serena stuck her tongue out at the smug woman before turning around and stomping into the bathroom. Rei shook her head and walked into her own room with the duffle.

~*~*~

The blonde quickly stripped once she was inside the bathroom, finding a large window. It was done all in white, though not a blinding white, with white tiles on the ground and the white walls. A large white tub was in the center, close to the window and slightly elevated. A clear shower was to the right and to the left a vast counter and sinks filled with lotions, shampoos, bubbles, flower petals and everything else in the world. 

"Serena?"

"Yeah?" The blonde growled back, still a bit annoyed at the taller woman.

"Can I come in?"

Blue eyes blinked as she searched around furiously for a towel. She found a large, fluffy one nearby and wrapped it around her nude form.

"Come on in."

Rei opened the door and walked in, pausing with wide eyes when she saw the blonde wearing nothing but a towel. The assassin gulped and tried to act casually, though her lavender eyes found it very hard to look away.

"What did you need?"

"Um… just my shampoo…" the raven-haired woman managed before heading for the counter and picking up a bottle of shampoo. "Have you seen my towel?"

Serena blinked and looked down at the one she wore, spotting Rei's name embroidered in red between her breasts. She smiled sheepishly.

"I'm wearing it."

Rei snapped around, mouth parted slightly as she gawked at the blonde. Serena smirked smugly, loving the fact that the assassin was completely speechless and gawking at her but also blushing like crazy because the intense orbs refused to leave her body.

"Um… okay then… I guess you can use it. There's more towels in the cabinet," Rei forced out before walking quickly out of the room.

Serena's shoulders slouched and the teasing gleam in her eyes disappeared the second the woman practically slammed the door close. She giggled softly before letting the towel drop from her body. Maybe it was a good thing she spent all that time with her cousin after all…

~*~*~*~

Minako Aino sat in the middle of her apartment, the lights off. Her TV lay on the carpeted floor, the screen shattered. 

With a growl, the blonde stood, a cigarette dangling from her fingers.

Where the hell are you, Serena? Are you okay? Are you hurt?

The blonde superstar slammed her hand onto her desk, scattering paper onto the floor.

She had taken the brunt of the blame for her cousin's disappearance. The media painted her as a horrible monster, like she had meant for Serena to get kidnapped. She was almost ready to go to court when the letter came.

The letter. From her. Rebecca.

"She's not Rebecca damn it, get it through your fucking brain."

That's right, it wasn't Rebecca. The woman that she liked and perhaps even fell in love with wasn't who she thought she was. 

"Raven. Fuck it, the bitch was Raven. You lead your fucking cousin to the damn bitch. You are to blame for her fucking abduction."

A bitter laugh escaped the pink lips. No matter how much Raven explained to the media that she had tricked Minako and used her, the guilt didn't decrease. It only increased, along with the pain.

She had been tricked. Tricked and led by the nose like some giddy school girl. The fucking bitch was able to wrap her around her finger, getting exactly what she wanted from the singer. 

Minako Aino had been used. She had been nothing but a pawn, a pawn used in a twisted game that probably cost her cousin her life.

"Usa… please be okay…"

~*~*~

The blonde high society girl stepped out of the bathroom and into her room, wrapped in Rei's towel once again. Despite her embarrassment, Serena wanted to throw the assassin off her feet once more, if she should see her again tonight.

Her long hair was for the most part dry thanks to the hairdryer she found in the bathroom. She pealed back the comforter and sat on the side of the bed, staring out the window.

The view of Tokyo was breath-taking. She could see almost everything from up here. And the thought made the throbbing in her heart hurt more.

Everyone she knew was living their life, worried about her. They didn't even know whether or not she was alive. How were they dealing? Did they even care?

'Don't depress yourself, Usagi.'

Usagi… where was Minako right now? Was she at another party? Was she at a photo shoot? Or was she at home?

The woman rose to her feet and she walked over to the balcony doors, opening them and stepping outside to be met by the crisp autumn air.

She was so close to everyone, yet so very far away. There was no way she could contact them, let them know she was okay.

Her slim arms wrapped around her shivering form. Maybe she should just jump off. End this nightmare and rid herself of this pain. What she wouldn't do to be at home, safe in Mamoru's arms and listening to her cousin sing for her…

"What are you doing out here only in a towel?"

Serena didn't turn when she heard Rei's voice. If she did, she would see the lavender-eyed woman looking at her with a teasing expression. She would be reminded once again of the truth and she couldn't handle that at this moment.

Rei sighed softly and approached the blonde leaning on the railing. She didn't have to be a genius to know what she was thinking about right now. Serena was in Tokyo, within range of her family and friends. Yet she was stuck here with her captor, standing outside in nothing but a towel.

Part of her actually wanted to let Serena go at this point, no matter how small. It was the thought itself that scared her. Rei's never cared for a hostage, a job. But why the hell did she care for Serena?

The blonde felt the assassin approach and something draped over her shoulders. The warmth she felt was enough to stop her trembling as she looked over her shoulder at Rei.

Violet eyes were soft, an almost apologetic gleam in the dark depths. Serena sighed and stepped away, entering the room and leaving Rei alone of the balcony. She had to get away.

The assassin stayed there for a second, staring at the city below. Her eyes narrowed for a split second. She couldn't afford to be too soft, she had a job to do. But it was becoming harder and harder for her to remain distant and cold around the blonde. And it angered her to no end.

She was a trained assassin with a blood of hundreds on her hands. Why the hell was girl breaking down the walls around her heart? She was doing the unthinkable: she was starting to care. 

'Damn it, get a grip. Don't play around.'

With a defeated sigh and a strengthened reserve, Rei reentered Serena's room, finding the blonde sitting on the bed, the large white T-shirt she had brought in her small hands. With graceful steps, she made her way to the door, pausing for a second before she exited the room.

"Good night, Serena."

The blonde stared at the closed door, tears welling up in her eyes. She threw the towel to the ground and pulled on the shirt Rei had brought for her before climbing under the covers.

As she laid on the bed, thinking about her loved ones and the tears flowing down her cheek, she was aware she was surrounded by the scent of her captor.

~*~*~*~

Another chapter done! Hope you liked it! I only had most of the chapter written and in my notebook. Usually that lets me correct and reread whatever I wrote white I type (since I'm too lazy to do it afterwards). But everything from a little before the bathroom scene to the end was improvised and written as I went along. I hope it was okay.

Ah, and one more thing. I had originally planned the fic to just deal with Rei and Serena for the most part. But death soul-shinigami brought up a good point that I should describe what is going on with the rest of the world. I really wanted to only focus on the two main characters, but I cracked a bit and added that little thing with Minako (Sorry if I cursed a lot, I have a very bad mouth I'm afraid…). That doesn't mean I'm going to have a lot of scenes with Mamoru and Minako from now on, maybe just a few. I only did one this chapter because it seemed to flow so well and I found myself writing it before I put any thought into it.

Well, as always, I hope you enjoyed it. And please review. I like reviews. *grin* 


	6. Dishes, Shopping and Phones

Gravity of Love

Serena yawned as she stepped into the living room of Rei's apartment. She hadn't had such a nice sleep in days. The bed in the guest room was _much_ more comfortable than the one in the disgusting motel.

Blue eyes searched around for the assassin, spotting a head of raven hair in the kitchen. With a small and timid smile, Serena approached the taller woman.

Rei was sitting at the small table, newspaper in her hand as her lavender eyes quickly skimmed the page. She seemed to find something of interest, still oblivious of the blonde's presence.

"Good morning," Serena greeted meekly.

The top of the paper flopped away from the reader as mesmerizing eyes gazed at the slim figure by the door.

"Morning," the assassin replied in that drawl of hers.

Despite the circumstances, Rei had expected Serena to be a little more relaxed now that they were at her home. But instead, the blonde seemed even _more_ hesitant and frightened.

"Come in and eat. Breakfast is on the counter."

Nervousness disappeared the second the word breakfast was said. Serena walked to the counter to see a white take out box. She opened it to find pancakes, eggs, hash browns and bacon.

Rei cocked her head slightly to the side when her "guest" remained standing at the counter and began to eat. The assassin put down her paper and sighed. She wanted to be as comfortable as possible while Serena stayed at her home. And for that to happen, the blonde had to be comfortable as well.

"This isn't high school," the assassin teased with a smirk, "and you haven't done anything wrong. So you don't have to eat standing. Sit down and enjoy breakfast."

Serena sat down at the table, blushing softly. She remembered how she had… teased, her captor last night. And how the taller woman blushed. She didn't even know _why_ she did it. She's chalking it up to insanity. Either way, Rei's eyes stayed on her until she took a bite of her pancakes before returning to her paper.

Guess she didn't remember or just didn't care.

"Do you have the same taste in clothing as Minako?"

The blonde thought for a moment before responding. "For the most part, why?"

"Because I need to figure out which catalogue to pick up."

"What?"

Lavender eyes looked up from the paper and settled on the confused looking blonde. She turned her attention back to her paper before answering.

"You'll be staying here for a while. You can't just wear the same clothes over and over again. And you certainly won't fit into a lot of my clothes. So, I'm picking up a catalogue for you later to order something. Going out to shop would be too risky."

The blonde's eyes never left the assassin, unnerving her slightly. The dark-haired woman raised her eyes from the newspaper.

Serena's eyes were twinkling with… something. Rei fidgeted in her seat, becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

Without warning, a pair of slender arms wrapped around her neck. Rei suddenly felt a small frame pressing against her own, warming her body. The faint scent of sakura blossoms and chocolate reached her nose, calming her speeding heart.

"Oh, Rei! Thank you! I know you don't have to do any of this, thank you so much!"

Serena knew she was on the brink of tears, but she didn't care. She also knew any minute now, Rei would push her away, pull out a gun and tell her that if she ever touched her again, she'd kill her. But the assassin didn't, surprisingly. Instead, she wrapped her strong arms, however hesitantly, around the girl in her lap.

Rei's mind reeled to comprehend why it felt so good to hold the blonde. She was excited, but also felt peaceful at the same time. Serena's body was so fragile now that she held her in her arms, so innocent as she felt tears dampening her shirt. She tried not to pull away, knowing that would hurt the shorter girl. And she didn't even yell at herself for the thought.

What she did think about, however, was how much the blonde was affecting her. She, surprisingly, found Serena's kindness and innocence attractive. Very attractive. As attractive as Minako's confidence and self-assured nature.

The train of thought stopped as Serena released her hold around the elegant neck. A light blush covered her cheeks, but it did nothing to hamper the smile on those pink lips. Actually, it made the blonde so much more… adorable. The assassin released her own hold on the petite body as her hostage slipped off her lap. It took a few seconds before Rei could compose herself completely, her voice sounding more like a croak than anything.

"Finish breakfast. I'll be back."

Before Serena could even speak, the raven-haired beauty was out the door. The blonde only blinked.

~*~*~*~

Serena was lying on her stomach, humming a cheerful tune as she flipped through the pages of the catalogue. Without take her eyes off of the page, she reached over to her left, picked up a piece of popcorn shrimp and popped it into her mouth.

Rei sat at the dining table next to the living room and by the glass wall, shaking her head at the blonde before returning to her unfinished newspaper. The normality of the situation was… absurd.

"Hey, Rei, ya think I'll need shorts?"

The question earned the blonde the rolling of the assassin's eyes. She didn't even look in Serena's direction as she took another bite of her fish.

"It's almost winter, Serena. Use common sense."

The glare the blonde threw at Rei was completely useless, seeing as how she was blushing like crazy. An amused smirk touched the taller woman's lips. Oh yeah, she still had some form of control.

"Okay, that's it."

"You've decided?"

"Of course not! I just flipped through the whole thing! Now I have to go back and choose."

Serena smiled when she heard Rei groan. It's been going on all day, this teasing back and forth. It made the blonde feel a lot more at ease. But the reminder that she's being held captive never left her.

"I'll be back."

Blue eyes watched in confusion as Rei stood abruptly and hurried out of the room, her voice flat. What in the world?

'Just don't ask,' Serena told herself. 'Whatever it is, Rei will take care of it.'

It was scary just how much the blonde trusted her abductor. Not that she had any choice in the matter. She was the prisoner and Rei was her jailer. Even if she didn't want to just leave everything to the raven-haired beauty, she didn't exactly have a say in anything. But… it was confusing her! This unfounded and completely ridiculous trust! There must have been something in the shrimp.

"Decide yet?"

"Huh?" Was Serena's intelligent answer as Rei returned. "What? No, not yet."

Rei sat down, watching the way Serena shook herself out of her thoughts and focusing once again on the catalogue. What was she thinking?

'Who knows. Better question, why do you care?'

The assassin sighed softly. This was just getting out of hand. And she's only been with the blonde for a week. 

"Rei, do you think I look better in white or black?"

"White," the assassin answered almost immediately. Serena gave her a strange look and nodded.

Lavender eyes closed as the taller woman tried her best not to beat herself over the head. What about maintaining her cool demeanor? It's just that she didn't want to see someone as innocent as Serena in black. It was just wrong. She's come to associate the color with her job, her life. 

That aside, why didn't Serena ask for her opinion? 

'Idiot, who else would she ask? The popcorn shrimp? Get it together, Hino.'

"Be sure to get a few sweatshirts, it does get quite cold this high up."

Serena just gave a soft "hmmm" and continued with her selection. Rei looked at her abandoned (not for the first time) paper. She found herself hoping the blonde didn't order too much. Sure, she said she could get whatever she wanted and she was in no way poor, but after going shopping with Minako, she was weary of any shopping with blondes.

"Jeans or cargo pants?"

"You look good in both."

The short, nonchalant response caused Serena to blush, though Rei hadn't meant it to be a compliment. At least, she didn't think so…

Serena suddenly remembered the night she first met Rei. Part of the reason she was drawn to the woman was because she was the only waitress in the club that wore baggy cargoes and not a tight miniskirt. With that in mind, she checked the box.

The assassin stood, her own plates in hand, and walked over to the blonde on the floor. She picked up her captive's plate but left the bowl of popcorn shrimp, noting the cute expression of the girl as she tried to choose between two shirts. How anyone would look _that_ thoughtful while picking clothes was beyond her. Not to say that she didn't have a passionate love for fashion as well…

Rei dumped the empty plates into the already full sink and turned to leave. But something made her stop, something made her sigh and that same thing made her walk back to the sing. That something then forced her to turn on the water, pick up the sponge and squirt some dishwashing liquid on it.

It wasn't that she was a messy person. Far from it. Well, maybe not _that_ far. It was just that something about doing the dishes made her… Let's just say she just generally stayed far away from the dirty dishes. Usually, she'd wait until they were piled so high they'd fall or one of her friends made her do it at gunpoint, literally. Whichever came first. And by that time, it would start to smell pretty funky in the kitchen. Besides, she didn't eat home that often. Hell, she wasn't even _home_ most of the time. So, dishes can go weeks without being washed.

But why was she doing it now? Perhaps because someone else was in the house with her?

Well, just because Serena knew she was an assassin _didn't_ mean she had to know she was a slob.

~*~*~

Rei walked back into the living room, sighing. Dishes. Blah.

"Rei? I'm finished."

The assassin sat down on the couch, stepping over the girl lying on the floor.

"Already?"

"Already? You've been gone for over half an hour!"

The cool demeanor fell slightly as Rei arched a brow.

"What?"

"I'm serious! Check the time."

Violet eyes turned to the clock, discovering that indeed half an hour had gone by. She could kill, kidnap, sabotage and destroy buildings in seconds but dishes take her that long?! 

"I think I want to go to bed. Can I take a shower?"

"By all means, go ahead."

Rei took the catalogue from the blonde.

"Night."

As Serena disappeared into the bathroom, the assassin placed the order form on the coffee table, curious as to what the blonde wanted. Perhaps just a tiny peak…

~*~*~

Blue eyes opened groggily, snuggling deeper into the covers. Hmm… this felt so good. A look at the clock informed her that it was only nine.

'I shouldn't even be _awake_ for another couple of hours.'

Just then, Serena remembered she was at Rei's house and quickly sat up.

'That's it Usa, show her just how lazy you are!'

She didn't bother changing before walking out of her room and heading for the kitchen. It was empty.

"Rei?"

There was no response as her call echoed through the large apartment. Wondering where the assassin went, she sat down on the plush couch. Rei probably went to run an errand or something. She wouldn't leave her alone unless she had to.

The blonde shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself. It was freezing! Serena looked around, hopping to see a note when her eyes fell on the phone. 

If only she could…

No. No. Rei was nice to her. She wouldn't hurt her unless she had to. And Rei would be in danger as well…

'What the hell are you thinking?! Have you _completely_ lost your mind? This is your kidnapper we're talking about! This is THE Raven. Who the hell would be crazy enough to hurt _her_? You're the victim here.'

Serena bit her lip as her hands fidgeted in her lap. She was the victim here. But she was being treated so nicely. And Rei, no matter who she is, shouldn't be in danger…

'She COULD have been lying to you about her being in danger, genius. You're so damn gullible anyway…'

Better question, why the FUCK was she talking to herself? That's it, being kidnapped has done something to her mind…

The blue-eyed aristocrat stood quickly and hurried to the fridge. She's cook breakfast. Yeah, that's it. Cooking should take her mind off of things.

~*~*~

Smoke filled the entire apartment like a thick cloud as a certain blonde ran out of the kitchen, the swing door creating enough wind for the smoke to be parted ever so slightly and for her watering blue eyes to see which way it was to the balcony.

Finding it, Serena took off faster than a track star, covering the long distance in a matter of seconds. Which took less time than actually figuring out how to open the door….

Anyhow, when the door slid open, the coughing girl made her way outside, gasping for clean air. After a few minutes and the ability to breathe came back to her, Serena turned to check if the smoke had cleared. Fortunately, most it had… though she kept the door open just in case there was another… accident.

The tired blonde walked back inside and collapsed on the couch. Who knew pancake batter was flammable and coffee machines exploded? It's going to be more trouble cleaning up than making breakfast! Not that she actually _made_ breakfast. It was the thought that counted.

Blue eyes were drawn to the phone by the couch once again. It was like this magnetic and irresistible pull…

She would make _one_ phone call. Just one. And it was to tell Minako she was okay. To ease her poor cousin's mind…

And maybe she'd drop a hint or six that she was in Tokyo. And that she was in the rich sector of the city. And what a magnificent view she could see from up here, like her old school, the bank next to the little park…

Blue eyes stared at the little plastic object sitting on top of the pretty end table. It would be so simple just to pick up the damn phone and call. She didn't have any attachments to Rei. Hell, the bitch kidnapped her. She should be more than ready to pick up the phone and call Minako. What the hell is she saying, she should be calling the police.

Fuck it. Why wasn't she more like her father? He'd call the police, hell, he'd call the national guard the second he discovered Rei wasn't home.

But she wasn't like her father. And in this case, was it good or bad?

But, what about Minako? How was she taking everything? The woman that she was interested in was an assassin that used her to kidnap her cousin. It has to hurt. And she must be blaming herself. It wasn't her fault though, Rei was Raven, it's understandable that she was fooled. But Serena knows things like that does nothing to ease the guilt and anger.

So she picked up the phone and before the receiver was even at her ear, she began to dial.

And the front door opened.

Panic seized the blonde as she felt her blood run cold. What if Rei saw her with the phone? Would she kill her?

The blonde quickly placed the receiver down onto the as softly as she could before standing. The taller woman entered, looking surprised to see her.

"You're up already?"

The kidnapped girl tried her best not to fidget, though she couldn't look at Rei. As her blue eyes darted nervously around her room, she managed to keep her voice from wavering. This was why she never went into acting like Mamo-kun…

"Where were you?"

Serena looked at the assassin just in time to see her confident stance falter as the palest of blushes crept up on her cheeks. Nervousness was forgotten as curiosity took over.

"I… eh… got you these."

The assassin held up several shopping bags as she approached the blonde. The shorter girl's eyes widened as they were placed before her on the coffee table.

"Well, the weather's much colder than it's supposed to be. You'd freeze, not to mention stink, with just two shirts and a skirt to wear by the time the clothes you ordered would come. So, I went downtown and picked it up at the store. Fortunately, they had everything you wanted."

Serena was silent, staring at the bags. Rei shifted, unsure of what was going on in that blonde head.

Without speaking, the older girl threw herself at her captor, arms wrapped tightly around her neck. Rei struggled to overcome her shock and keep them both upright. This was the second time in 24 hours. And it wasn't like they were about to have sex or anything, like with other people she's hugged. It's just a appreciative hug.

Were hugs, even just appreciative ones, supposed to feel this good?

Serena pulled away slightly, staring at her abductor with those big baby blues. The lavender eyes were surprisingly gentle, a small smile on her ruby lips and the lightest of blushes still tainting the porcelain cheeks.

"Thank you."

"You're-"

Rei stopped when the blonde placed a light peck on her cheek. Serena, blushing at her rather bold move, took the bags and ran off. She didn't even expect herself to do that!

With a smile on her face, Rei sat down on the couch. That was pretty much the first time she ever seen anyone get that happy over something as trivial as what she did. God knows she didn't understand that girl.

Her eyes darkened as she reached over and picked up the phone Serena held tightly just minutes ago. Her face was blank as she felt the warmth from Serena's hand slowly leave the plastic surface. 

She should kill her, or at least teach her who was in control here. True, she had very little control over _herself_ right now, but she was still the assassin, the abductor. Any other person would be half-dead if they tried what the blonde did.

But it was Serena. And for some weird, unknown and infuriating reason, that made all the damn difference in the world. And only God knows why exactly that is. It was pointless to beat herself up over it. 

Violet turned into lavender as her eyes turned to the door behind which the blonde disappeared seconds ago, the sounds of gleeful screams reaching her sensitive ears. She was so easily pleased…

The eyes somehow retained their light color as they settled on the unplugged phone line just a few feet from where the phone was. Did the blonde honestly think she'd keep the phone plugged? No, she probably didn't even think about that…

This whole situation was too weird for Rei, too abnormal. From them being at her house to her own reactions to Serena herself. Either way, she wouldn't have to put up with it for _that_ long. And as long as she remembers who she is, she'll be fine.

The assassin was snapped out of her reverie as the bedroom door swung open and out rushed an excited Serena. She twirled around once in a pair of black jeans she didn't order and a pink shirt she didn't pick. 

"Rei! Thanks so much! I didn't even ask for these! You're so nice! And you have such good tastes!"

The taller woman shook her head at the innocent excitement of her hostage. Whatever she was thinking of before disappeared as she returned Serena's grin with a far more subdued smile.

"You're welcome."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hola! How's everyone doing? I haven't updated this in a while, I know. I've been lazy. Very much so. If you don't believe that, blame it on my inability to read my own handwriting. It's pretty bad.

Anyhow, thanks lots to her Ebilness, who was kind enough to read the rough draft of my abominable chapter. My grammar sucks… really sucks. And to Meg, who is always willing to read the chapter before anyone else and tell me if it's good or if my ass needs to start working harder. What would I do without you two? Actually have to read my own shit? Lol.

Hmm… Gravity of Love is a bit harder to write for me than Fallen From Grace, as I'm sure some of you have noticed by the frequency with which I update each fic. But since I've been listening to "Gravity of Love" by Enigma a lot, a song which I LOVE from the bottom of my heart, the inspiration is coming back. And since Fallen is ending very, very soon, Gravity of Love should be updated a lot faster. So, please be patient!

Hmm… comments are appreciated. I guess that's all. Later.


	7. Welcome to a Black Market Bar

Gravity of Love

Blue eyes opened sleepily, blinking away the drowsiness. After a few seconds of just laying there, the young woman sat up, slipping out her room and into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Rei didn't even look up from her paper when she saw Serena stepping into the bathroom from the corner of her eyes.

'Oh well,' Rei thought, reading the latest news on the 'Tsukino Kidnapping,' 'she's making this easy.'

* * *

"Morning, Rei!"

The assassin looked up to see the blonde in a pair of black sweats and an oversized white sweatshirt. She smiled slightly, complimenting herself for buying the clothes, although Serena hadn't ordered them

"Rei?"

"Hm…?"

"Thanks."

Lavender eyes met blue for a second before she stood, placing the paper on the kitchen table.

"No problem. Thank god you're finished. I've been dying for a shower."

Serena only smiled as Rei walked into the bathroom.

* * *

The blonde was watching TV by the time the taller woman emerged from the bathroom, hair wet and plastered to her forehead.

"Serena?"

"Yeah?"

Rei seemed hesitant about something as she sat down on the couch, legs crossed as her eyes darted around the room.

"I want to go out tonight."

"Oh, have fun."

The assassin shook her head and smiled at the disappointed look on the girl's face.

"I'm bringing you with me, idiot."

Serena ignored the insult as she immediately perked up. Rei was letting her go out?! Where to? Who cares! She was going out!

"But," the taller woman continued grimly, "I need you to promise me you won't run."

The blonde nodded. She hadn't even thought about running away, to be honest. Not at that moment, anyhow. She didn't mind spending time with Rei and might've loved it even if it had been her own choice.

"Besides, we're going to a black market bar. Running will get you hurt or killed."

Serena was a bit afraid when she heard the news. It was logical though. Rei wouldn't bring a hostage to a place where it would be easy to escape. She was, however, a bit worried around going.

"You shouldn't be concerned. I know the owner of the bar and I won't let anything happen to you."

The reassurance made Serena feel safer than it should have. But that didn't matter right now.

"Thanks."

* * *

Serena tugged on her shirt nervously as she sat in Rei's car. The assassin had purposely told her to wear something a little daring, but not to draw too much attention. She didn't want the blonde sticking out like a sore thumb, or at least, any more than she already would.

So, that was why she wore a pair of tight, black jeans, a low cut white Tee and a leather jacket. The jacket was Rei's and her hair was braided instead of her usual hairstyle.

Rei parked the car and Serena stopped panicking long enough to realize they were in the bad part of town. The assassin looked over at the fidgeting blonde and smiled softly.

"Hey," Rei murmured as she tapped the blonde's nose with her finger. "Just stick close to me, all right?"

It admittedly amused Rei to see the blonde nod nervously. She stepped out of the car and her companion did the same seconds later.

Rei waited for Serena to join her before heading for the building. There was a large metal door that blended into the dark coloring of the wall. The lavender-eyed woman knocked three times on the door.

A small, rectangular sectioned the door slid open, revealing a pair of cold eyes. Serena suppressed her laughter. She thought those things only existed in old, corny detective movies and 'Lord of the Rings.'

"Who's the blonde?"

"She's with me," Rei answered simply.

The door swung open and the assassin stepped into the building. Serena followed timidly, staring at the gruff looking man that let them in.

The place was a mix of a rundown bar and a club. The center was dark, bodies moving as on mass while dancing to the beat of the music coming from the huge speakers lining the walls. There was a bar to the left and a couple of tables along the outside of the dance floor. There were very few people not dancing, all of them older than those who were losing themselves to the beat. To the right were a flight of stairs and a couple of booths big enough to fit four people.

"Come on," Rei said as she took Serena's hand and led her to the stairs.

The blonde tried to ignore the lustful looks she got and the approving catcalls. Her companion, however, was not as forgiving. Rei shoved one of the men a little too hard into he wall, resulting in a sickening crack. The others remained silent from that point on.

The second floor was a lot quieter, overlooking the dance floor below. The blonde smelled smoke faintly, but not enough to send her into a coughing fit. This floor was well lit compared to the other and made a much more mysterious and mellow feel.

Rei weaved through the tables, bringing Serena to the small bar. The assassin took a seat and motioned for the blonde to do the same.

A young man, looking not much older than Serena herself, walked over to them, his grin warm and easy going. Dark blonde bangs covered his high forehead as his blue eyes studied the kidnapped girl with interest,

"Well, Rave, it's the first time you've brought someone, though I can't say this is the best place for a date."

The politician's daughter blushed at the misunderstanding and looked over to find Rei's cheeks an adoring but faint rosy color as well.

"Get yer mind outta da damn gutter, Motoki!"

Serena's brain took a second to translate what the assassin said from English to Japanese, but there was a reason why she took English classes at the University. And no, they weren't just so she'd impress her Father's associates.

"So, you're not dating this gorgeous girl? Can I take her?"

The blonde barely had enough time to blush at the young man's bold question when her captor leaned over and grabbed his color with her hand, pulling him to her forcefully. The blonde man was clearly frightened as she stared into the flashing lavender eyes.

"Motoki, I will say this only once: even think about it again and I'm going to castrate you."

The poor guy nodded furiously before the assassin released him and sat back down. He gulped and apologized to Serena profusely in Japanese.

"No problem," the blonde girl said in Japanese. For some reason, she didn't want Rei to know she spoke English. "It's quite all right."

The young man looked at the assassin hesitantly before asking her what she wanted. The dark-haired woman shrugged and ordered a beer before asking Serena what she wanted. The blonde blinked several times before Rei chuckled and ordered her a Rum and Coke.

Motoki served them the drinks and Serena sipped hers carefully. She's never had it before and it wasn't half bad.

"So, Motoki, where's your boss?"

The hostage's blue eyes looked innocently between Rei and the bartender as she continued sipping her drink. His boss? The owner of the bar, most likely.

"Oh, Haruka? Around here somewhere."

"I'm right here."

Serena turned in time to see a handsome young man walk over to them his sandy blonde hair falling into his crystal blue eyes. The politician's daughter had a hard tie not drooling. He was tall with classical Greek features-

"Haruka, you fucking bitch. Where've you been, crazy woman?"

A woman?! What the hell?! Serena tried hard not to let her jaw drop and flat out gawk at the woman standing before her.

She suddenly felt Rei's intense eyes on her and the assassin's strangely soothing laughter reached her ears. For some reason, it caused the blonde to blush as she snuck a glance at the woman sitting beside her. The blush darkened.

The assassin had leaned in and was close enough for Serena to smell her scent of jasmine and vanilla. Her smoky lavender eyes were half-closed and peered at her with barely hidden amusement. Her ruby lips were quirked on one side into that arrogant and yet charming smirk of hers.

"R-Rei?"

The dark-haired woman reached over, fingertips so close to the blonde's cheek. The blush on the older girl's cheek darkened. What was Rei doing?

The assassin tapped the tip of Serena' nose with her finger, causing the blonde to cross her eyes. The action caused the other woman to laugh, a velvety chuckle this time.

"Don't tell me, Serena, that you fell for Haruka's devilish good looks too? Too bad she's not a guy, right?"

Pink lips parted to deny Rei's words, but closed quickly. Haruka and Rei laughed at her reaction, causing the poor girl to blush even harder.

"All right, as fun as it is making fun of your date-"

"She's not my date, for the last time!"

The tall blonde rolled her eyes and ruffled the assassin's hair, much to her annoyance and Serena's surprise.

"All right, Rei, down to business. Why are you here?" Haruka asked, her deep ('And sexy,' thought Serena) voice suddenly serious.

"Recognize Serena?" The blonde's captor asked after looking around to make sure no one was looking.

Haruka scrutinized the girl sitting next to the assassin, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"She is very pretty, but I haven't dated her, if that's what you're asking."

She rolled her eyes and pulled off the cap on her captive's head. The owner of the bar gasped and her blue eyes widened.

"Serena Tsukino!"

The kidnapped girl squealed and tried to sink into her chair.

The dark-haired assassin's eyes grew dark as she leaned over, her voice a harsh whisper when she spoke.

"Keep it down, will ya? What do you want to do, alert the whole place?"

Haruka nodded grimly then continued to study the fidgeting blonde. Minutes later, as if finally realizing that she was staring, the owner of the bar looked away, causing Serena to sigh softly with relief.

"Rei," Haruka said in a heated whisper as she leaned forward, "what's she doing here?"

The assassin shrugged casually as if they were talking about eh weather and sipped her beer,

"I figured this place is safer than anywhere else, right?"

Haruka frowned and pulled out a bottle of Russian vodka, pouring herself a glass.

"What I meant was what are you doing out with her? Last I heard, you were in some motel somewhere outside the city."

A perfectly curved raven brow arched.

"Oh? And where did you hear this from?"

The taller woman shrugged and sipped her drink.

"Places."

"Right," the dark-haired assassin stated skeptically. "And how long before this information leaks out to the police?"

A malevolent smirk appeared on Haruka's face, her twinkling eyes suddenly going cold and took on the steely quality Serena saw once in Rei. The kidnapped blonde's grip on her drink tightened. Dear god, Haruka was an assassin also.

"How long do you want?"

Rei stared at her glass with a kind of detached interest, her eyes half-closed with what seemed like boredom before lifting them to stare in the bartender's eyes.

"A couple of days, when they start tightening security around here."

Haruka gave a curt nod before turning her attention to Serena. The captive felt her heart pound and herself stiffen until she saw the bright blue eyes, which calmed her almost immediately.

"So, Serena, how's living with Rei? Is she a complete bitch?"

The lavender-eyed woman shot an indignant glare toward her friend before studying her beer with detached interest.

"Don't worry," Haruka continued with a grin, "you can tell me the truth. Rei won't do anything. She knows she's a bitch."

The longhaired blonde couldn't help but giggle. She slapped a hand over her mouth and turned to look at her captor nervously. Rei didn't seem upset at the laughter but was glaring daggers at the owner of the bar.

"To be honest, Rei's been very nice to me, Miss ummm…"

A flash of realization passed over the tall woman's face as she smiled, offering Serena her hand. As the younger blonde took the hand, she watched in fascination as those sandy locks of the tall woman moved back and forth.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself. Or rather, how rude of Rei not to introduce me. My name is Haruka Tenoh, humble owner of this establishment. A pleasure to meet you, Serena."

The blonde smiled so charmingly Serena couldn't resist smiling back warmly.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Tenoh-san."

"Please, call me Haruka since I'm calling you Serena."

Rei snorted as she traced the rim of her glass with her dinger. She didn't look at the blondes when she spoke, her tone dry and flat.

"She never asked you to call her Serena."

Haruka smiled roguishly and turned her sparking eyes to the bored assassin sitting at the bar.

"You're just jealous, Rei."

The assassin in question finally turned her gaze to the smug blonde and raised a brow.

"Oh?"

"Yes, very much so, in fact."

Rei turned n her seat, her body facing Serena as she leaned her arm on the counter and rested her head against her hand.

"Of what?"

"Me."

The bored expression never changed, but Serena did detect a faint spark of curiosity in those purple orbs.

"You? Why?"

Haruka crossed her arms, leaning back slightly as she looked down at her friend, the smirk on her lips growing.

"Simple. Serena's focused all of her attention on me for the past couple of minutes. You're jealous."

Serena watched in amusement and amazement as the area around her captor's eyes twitched. She couldn't decide if Haruka was very stupid or very brave. But to see that surprised and confused expression on Rei's face must be worth bodily harm.

"What?"

Haruka laughed and shook her head.

"God, Rei, ease up."

The assassin grunted softly and sipped her drink. Haruka shook her head and turned her attention to Serena again.

"So, princess, you sure Rei here hasn't picked on you?"

Serena smiled and nodded firmly, causing he owner of the bar to sigh.

"Damn, can't hurt Hino then."

The blonde captive giggled while Rei just glared at the owner of the bar.

"Where's your mistress, Tenoh?" Rei snapped, her growl sending shivers down Serena's back.

"Right here."

The blonde immediately noticed that the voice was very, very familiar. She turned, prepared to see a hardened assassin since that seemed to be the type of woman to control someone like Haruka. Her jaw dropped and her blue eyes widened when he set her sights on the woman standing by the stairs.

"Michiru?!"

The aqua-haired woman smiled back, her blue-green eyes twinkling with amusement at the shocked expression on the young blonde's face.

"hello to you too, Serena."

The captive closed her mouth, blushed softly when she felt all eyes n her due to her shout. Michiru giggled and walked over to the bar, taking a seat on the other side of Serena.

"Hello, Rei."

The assassin nodded curtly before going back to her drink. Michiru turned her attention back to the blonde beside her.

"How have you been?"

Serena nodded. "Fine."

"wait, you two know each other?" Haruka asked, blinking in confusion.

"Yes, we met… how many years has it been?"

"Eight," the still blushing girl answered.

"Ah, yes, seems like longer."

"How?" The owner of the bar pressed.

"I was invited to perform at Ken Tsukino's birthday party."

Serena moved closer to Michiru, a huge grin on her face.

"I remember seeing Michi-san play, it was my first time seeing her in person. I remember my father making me listen to her CDs, but I never really liked classical music. When I saw her play, however, I was so amazed! She looked so beautiful."

Rei watched with interest as Serena blushed, making her look all the more adorable. Haruka had a faint smirk on her lips.

"I told Minako and… well…"

The blonde trailed off, her blush darkening. Michiru smiled and shook her head n amusement.

"After a while I remember seeing two pretty blondes heading in my direction. Sure enough, it turned out to be Minako dragging a blushing Serena over to meet me. Minako told her how her cousin thought I played wonderfully," Michiru smirked, something Rei wasn't used to seeing, "and told me Serena thought I was gorgeous."

The young woman groaned softly and buried her face in her arms, remembering the embarrassment her cousin put her through. Haruka tried to contain her laughter, an attempt that clearly failed when she snorted. The musician continued with a soft smile.

"I figured the company of the two young ladies was better than those of the businessman and politicians at the party and spent the rest of the evening with them."

The aqua-haired woman paused for a second.

"Though Minako did flirt with me for the entire night…"

Rei snorted as Serena giggled. Haruka, on the other hand, had an annoyed expression on her handsome face, which caused Michiru to lean over the bar and kiss the angry blonde.

"That does sound like Minako," the lavender-eyed assassin commented dryly, though her eyes danced with mirth.

"She might have been young, but she was very charming," Michiru said with a grin.

"as charming as me?" Haruka demanded.

"A different kind of charming, love."

Serena flushed faintly as Haruka kissed her girlfriend rather roughly. She turned to find Rei studying her beer intently. The blonde leaned over and stared at the glass as well. After a while, her captor turned her eyes to her, brows furrowed.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out the mystery of the glass," Serena said without taking her eyes off of said object.

Rei frowned slightly. "What?"

"The mystery of the glass," the blonde repeated. She finally turned her eyes tore her eyes away from the glass and looked at Rei with a child-like seriousness. "There has to be a mystery to it. Why else would you stare at it all night?"

Haruka's deep laughter resounded on the second floor of the bar and soon after, Michiru's soft giggles joined in. Serena hopped off the stool and bowed to the laughing couple a smile on her face. She turned to look at Rei only to find an adoring but faint blush on her cheeks while her purple eyes glared at her.

This caused the hostage to giggle and Haruka's laughter to become louder. The dark-haired woman turned back to the glass, sending a death glare at the subject that caused her embarrassment while her blush darkened when the other women only laughed harder.

Finally, she stood and hurried toward the stairs. Serena stopped laughing, afraid she'd actually upset the woman.

"Rei? Where are you going?" she asked timidly.

"To dance," was the gruff response.

Serena gazed worriedly at the disappearing back of her captor. God, she was so stupid!

"Don't worry about it," Haruka managed after her laughter subsided. "Rei usually goes to dance anyway."

"You mean she's not mad at me?" the blonde asked hopefully.

"Maybe a little," Haruka paused when she saw the crest-fallen look on the younger girl's face. "But not really. She's more embarrassed than anything. Rei doesn't do embarrassment well. Actually, at all."

"Oh."

"It's okay, Serena," Michiru reassured with a smile. "Rei's quick to anger but it fades just as quickly. She'll be back in a second, acting as if nothing happened."

The girl nodded absent-mindedly as she played with the end of her braid. The couple she was with sent each other knowing looks before Haruka leaned over the bar and tapped Serena's nose. Blue eyes looked up in shock, only to be met by a charming smile.

"Hey, it'll be fine. You should know by now Rei's bark is worse than her bite."

Serena did, but that didn't help. She was, after all, the assassin's captive and the raven-haired woman held her life in her hands, literally. Her mind wandered back to her time at the filthy motel and remembered what it was like for the younger woman to have slapped her,. She knew she had gotten off easy with a stinging cheek when she remembered what Rei did to the sleazebag that had hit on her.

"How's Rei treating you, Sere-chan?"

The blonde focused on the smiling musician next to her, mind reeling to process what she had been asked.

"Oh, great, actually."

"Really?"

"I've been through this with her, Michi," Haruka drawled from behind the bar. "I've even told her I'd beat the crap out of Rei. She's sticking to her story."

The aqua-haired woman nodded, though she didn't look the least bit convinced.

"Has she ever hit you?"

The stinging in Serena's cheek returned for a brief second and she forced herself not to reach up and touch the spot the assassin had slapped less than a week ago. It never did hurt very much though.

"No."

Both women looked completely unconvinced. The need to defend Rei appeared out of nowhere, though Serena didn't dwell on it.

"really, she treats me very well. There's always food, I have my own room, she lets me roam her house-"

"Wait," Haruka interrupted, her brows knitted. "You're staying at her house?"

"Yeah," Serena answered, a bit confused. "Why?"

"Well, for starters, very few people have been to Rei's house and never a…"

"Captive," Serena finished casually. She suppressed a shiver but the word didn't bring as many emotions as she thought it would.

"Right," Haruka said, a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, I guess I'm lucky then."

Silence. Motoki suddenly walked up and whispered something in his boss' ear. Haruka excused herself and walked to the stairs. Michiru smiled.

"Well, just the two of us, I guess."

Serena smiled back at the beautiful musician before sipping her Rum and Coke. It really was quite good.

"So, Michi-san, how'd you meet Haruka-san?"

The other woman smiled fondly, her eyes glazing over for a split second before refocusing on the longhaired blonde.

"Actually, Ruka kidnapped me."

"What?!"

Michiru laughed softly as Serena stared at her in disbelief. Haruka kidnapped Michiru and they were… the blonde flushed… going out?

"Yes, surprising, isn't it? But it's true."

"Wow."

The two were quiet as the violinist gave her friend a moment to process the information. Aquamarine eyes flickered over to the dance floor on the first floor, trying to catch a glimpse of a certain raven-haired woman.

"What happened?"

Michiru was brought back to the situation at hand by the shocked voice. She turned to find Serena gazing at her intently.

"Well, Haruka was hired to kidnap me three years ago-"

"Wait," the blonde said heatedly, "you mean she was the one that kidnapped you?"

The musician nodded, leaning over to squeeze her companion's hand when she saw the frown on her face. She remembered how relieved and happy the young blonde had been when she had been 'released.'

"Yes, Haruka was the one. She was hired to kidnap me for ransom."

"I remember," Serena growled softly, surprising her companion.

"Well, I spent over a month with her. Something just… happened."

Michiru hated how much she was simplifying their way to becoming a couple. But Serena didn't need to know about how badly they things turned out before she and Haruka realized they were in love. The path was rocky and difficult, and no matter how much she loved Haruka and how proud she was of their relationship, it was better if her young friend didn't know the whole story. At least, for now.

"So… you two just fell in love?"

Serena's expression was one of child-like innocence and wonder, causing Michiru to smile.

"Something like that."

"Oh."

The two were silent for a second. Michiru could see the gears turning in the blonde's head. Too bad she would not be able to understand right now. Maybe not ever.

Serena's relationship with Mamoru came so easily. They just fit together. The smart and handsome actor with the innocent and beautiful politician's daughter. No one had to put any thought into it to know that their relationship was a fairytale romance. Bt sometimes the perfect relationship wasn't the _best_ relationship for a person. She hoped Serena would find the _best_ relationship, but without as much pain as she went through.

"You two seem deep in thought."

Michiru turned to see Rei walking towards them, her normal confident smirk present as sweat dripped from her chin.

"Huh?"

Both women turned to Serena, who seemed surprised to see the lavender-eyed woman. Rei arched a brow but didn't comment.

"How about we head back?" the assassin asked instead.

Serena nodded, though a bit reluctantly. She bid a quick farewell to the violinist after giving her a tight hug. Michiru hugged her back just as tightly to let the blonde know she was there before nodding her farewell to Rei. As the two disappeared down the stairs, her eyes remained glued on their backs, thoughts running around in her mind.

"What do you think?"

Aquamarine eyes closed as the musician pressed her petite body against Haruka's. She felt the blonde's lips on her neck and smiled softly before answering.

"I think neither of them know what they're in for."


	8. Hairdryers and Pizzas

Gravity of Love

Rei nodded to the doorman as she walked into her apartment building. Sweat dripped off her chin and onto her already soaked tank top while she casually opened the door leading to the stairs. As she started climbing, she allowed her mind to wander.

It's been two days since she took Serena to Abyss and it's been relatively uneventful. A routine has developed in the short few days her hostage has been here, a surprise, really. Every morning, she would go to the gym and work out for a few hours. By the time she came home, Serena would have a breakfast takeout waiting.

The assassin would eat and read the paper while the blonde took a shower, since she hated getting up early. After Rei had her shower, the two would start watching TV, go on the net, read or just listen to music for a couple of hours. Then the assassin would order lunch and after that, more of what they did in the morning. Dinner was ordered usually by Serena and they would watch TV together, pretty much the only time they spent doing something with one another.

The blue-eyed young woman was always the first to sleep, going to bed at around midnight. Rei would turn in an hour or so later and wake at six to continue the cycle.

The assassin paused in her climb and closed her eyes. It was all _too_ normal, too comfortable and too familiar. Their relationship was captor-hostage, not two friends. It made things easier, true, but it was just _weird_. It's true Rei's never kept a person alive for more than two days before, but no way in hell was this supposed to happen.

She's even checked with some of her acquaintances. She didn't tell them what was happening, since they'd just laugh her out of Tokyo, but from their experiences, the relationship between a kidnapper and the kidnapped was one built on fear, hatred and caution. Not whatever it is she had with Serena.

"Whatever, as long as she behaves, why question it?"

Rei continued her climb and after a few minutes, she arrived on the top level. Pulling out her keys and unlocking the door, she took a deep breath before entering.

The smell of breakfast reached her nose as she dropped her on the floor. Looks like she'll be having pancakes again. The assassin made a note to tell Serena to order French toast for the next day.

The blonde finished her shower surprisingly fast on that day. Rei was only halfway done with her breakfast when her hostage appeared, dripping wet as usual, what with her long hair.

"Rei? I umm…"

The assassin looked up to find her houseguest fidgeting where she stood while her eyes darted around the room, looking at anything but her host. With an arched brow, she put down her newspaper.

"What's the matter?"

"I… er…"

Despite her best attempts to control her temper, Rei could feel herself starting to become quite angry. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, all the while reminding herself not to explode.

"Yes?"

"Ibrokeyourhairdryer."

Lavender eyes blinked as their owner tried to decipher what the blonde had just blurted.

Serena was becoming increasingly nervous as the silence stretched on. She chewed on her bottom lip while fear slowly ceased her. Will Rei kill her? Oh god, so stupid. She's going to die because she broke a hairdryer.

"You broke my hairdryer?"

The whisper, along with the shock on the assassin's face caused the nervous blonde to gulp and smile weakly. She waved a hand vaguely at her long hair.

"Well, you know, my hair's kinda long and all…"

Rei's eyes narrowed, causing her hostage to trail off. She broke her hairdryer?!

"I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean it. Really, I didn't!"

The fear on the blonde's face was too much for the assassin to take. The next thing Serena knew, her kidnapper was laughing loudly.

"Umm… Rei? Are you okay?"

When the laughter continued, the petrified blue-eyed woman took a step back. That's it, the assassin's finally lost it. God, she was going to die now, wasn't she? There's no way around it. If only she hadn't used that infernal thing, she'd be able to live a few more days. Maybe the assassin will use her hair to choke her. Irony like that can't be lost, even on people like her.

Serena was getting more and more anxious as the seconds ticked by and her captor still didn't cease laughing. Before the blonde knew what she was doing, she joined in with what started as giggles and soon turned into full-blown laughter.

Rei wiped the tears from her eyes as she finally calmed herself. God, she hasn't laughed that hard in ages.

She looked over at her hostage, whose cheeks had turned an adoring pink. Unconsciously, the assassin just watched the blonde for a few seconds, entranced by beautiful she looked, so carefree and innocent, as well as felt the melodious laughter send pleasant shivers down her spine.

Serena shook herself out of her giggles just in time to see Rei approach her with a smirk on her lips. Her amusement disappeared as fear ceased her once again. She took a step back and gulped.

"I can't believe you broke my hairdryer," the assassin commented with a shake of her head.

"I'm sorry, I really am."

To the blonde shock and relief, the taller woman shrugged nonchalantly and walked back to her chair. As she sat down and picked up her paper again, she regarded her houseguest with an even gaze and a smirk on her lips.

"I should have known it'd happen, what with hair as freakishly long as yours. Whatever, it was about time I get a new one, anyhow."

"Yeah, it was really old!" Serena chirped, happy her kidnapper wasn't angry.

"At least it was working until the poor thing met _you,_" Rei said simply, shooting her hostage a look.

The blonde blushed and smiled sheepishly. She stood there for a few seconds, just staring at her kidnapper. Finally, starting to get annoyed, the lavender-eyed woman looked over at the shorter girl.

"Anything else I can help you with?"

The blush on the blue-eyed girl's cheeks darkened as she fidgeted with the hem of her white T-shirt. She stuttered when she spoke.

"C-can you… I mean… Rei, can you help me dry my hair?"

The question caused the sitting woman to arch a brow in question. Her houseguest waved her small hand dismissively, nervously giggling.

"Forget it, stupid question."

The chair scratched the floor as the assassin pushed it back and stood, setting her paper on the table.

"Fine. You're dripping all over the floor, anyhow."

Serena grinned and brightened, causing her captor to smile crookedly and walk over to her. As the younger girl walked toward the bathroom, the blonde followed behind with a bounce in her step.

AS Rei grabbed a couple of towels from the closet inside the bathroom, her companion sat down on the bench by the window and stared out at Tokyo.

The blonde closed her eyes as she felt a towel being dropped on the top of her head. Slowly and with a surprisingly gentle touch, the assassin began drying her hair with the fluffy towel.

They were silent for a few minutes as the raven-haired woman worked her way slowly through her houseguest's mane. She tossed the towel in her hand aside and picked up another, which became just as quickly soaked.

"Why would anyone want hair this long?" she mumbled softly under her breath.

Serena smiled as her blue eyes took in the beauty that was her city.

"When I was little, my mother would read me stories after my dad tucked me in."

Rei said nothing and just listened to the dreamy tone of the blonde's voice as she worked.

"She'd read me all the different stories about princesses and how their prince would come and rescue them. But my mother's and my favorite story was Rapunzel."

The kidnapped young woman placed her hand on the glass, feeling the cold pass from her hand up her arm and through her entire being. The gentle hands working their way through her hair with the towel relaxed her, putting her in a trance-like state. She could see her mother in her mind's eye.

"So, ever since I was five, I've been growing out my hair. My mother loved it, she would brush it for me every day until…"

The assassin knew what was coming next, but stayed quiet. Serena took a deep breath.

"Until she died. I couldn't cut my hair, though I probably should, right?"

Rei released the breath she hadn't known she was holding when she heard the cheerfulness return to the blonde's voice. She didn't allow herself to think about how worried she had been about her hostage during her trip down memory lane.

"Nah, you have nice hair."

Serena felt herself blush.

"So, is Chiba your prince charming?"

The blue-eyed girl felt her heart stir at the reminder of her boyfriend. She pushed away how much she missed him and the confusion that came with the whole situation to focus on the present.

"Yeah, pretty much. He's everything you want in a guy."

The standing girl tried not to roll her eyes at the giddiness in the older woman's voice. Once again, she wisely stayed quiet and just listened half-heartedly.

"He's sweet, nice, kind, charming, handsome and he can do just about anything. He cooks and he always brings me little presents for no reason."

"Sounds like the perfect boyfriend," Rei sneered without meaning to.

"Yeah, he is."

Silence descended over the pair, Serena in dreamland thinking about her Mamo-kun while Rei continued to dry her long hair with a slight frown on her face.

"There we go, done."

The blonde began turning to thank the assassin when she felt a hand on her cheek, pushing her face back to face the window.

"Wha-"

The sentence was left hanging as the blue-eyed woman felt long fingers comb through her hair. They were soon replaced by a brush.

Serena relaxed almost immediately, finding the rhythmic action soothing. She let her thoughts drift, thinking about nothing in particular as she stared out the window.

As for Rei, she had no idea why she was doing what she was doing. She supposed it didn't really matter, in the end. She felt the sun on her face and watched as the light caused her houseguest's hair to shine like spun gold. The blonde's skin seemed to darken to a beautiful, light tan, though still creamy.

Her own skin lost some of its paleness, becoming almost rosy because of the heat. The metal handle of the brush shined brightly, though not enough to hurt her eyes as she ran it through the soft mane. Her left hand rested on Serena's shoulder, the long hair brushing against her skin and tickling her.

Before she knew it, her usually busy mind stilled and sighed softly in pure contentment.

* * *

Serena bounced from one foot to the other, hands behind her back as she stared at the clock. She looked over at her host, who sat on the couch, watching some show or other. She walked over to the assassin, trying to look casual.

"So, is it done yet?"

Rei didn't even look at her and just concentrated on the television screen.

"Is it?"

Lavender eyes tore themselves away from the episode of 'The Simpsons' she was watching to shot the blonde an annoyed look.

"What do you think?"

The older girl took the hint and went back to pacing back and forth under the clock. A few seconds later, she returned to her spot behind the couch.

"Is it ready now?"

The raven-haired girl actually twitched as she spun around, glaring at the blonde, who just took a step back and smiled nervously.

"It's done when the microwave beeps!"

"Beep!"

Serena took off toward the kitchen, causing Rei to groan softly and cover her face with her hand. She mumbled under her breath before standing and following in her hostage's footsteps.

She found the blonde blowing on her fingers as she entered and rolled her eyes. Grabbing the oven mitt, she pushed the whimper girl away from the microwave and reached in.

"Grab plates," the assassin ordered as she carried the dish back to the living room.

Lavender eyes didn't even blink when a blonde blur sped past her and jumped onto the couch. Rei casually walked over and placed the pizza down on the coffee table, but not before grabbing a book to place the hot dish on. She took off the mitt and grabbed the red plate her houseguest offered her.

Serena had trouble controlling herself when she smelled the scent of the pepperoni pizza. She reached over to grab a slice when she was hit lightly on the back of her hand.

"It's still hot, remember?"

The blonde smiled sheepishly before nodding. She fidgeted, wanting to eat as her stomach growled loudly.

"We don't have drinks."

Before Rei could even make a move to get up, her hostage sprinted back into the kitchen. She grumbled under her breath and leaned back, waiting for the speeding bottomless pit to return with soda and cups.

Another two days have passed without incident since the day she'd dried and brushed Serena's hair. That afternoon, she went out and bought a new hairdryer.

It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed doing what she did for the blonde. The problem was, she enjoyed it too much. She had allowed herself to get lost in the simple task and allowed herself to actually relax. That was the very thing she wanted to avoid.

She was, admittedly, getting too attached to the blonde. It wasn't like she cared for Serena or anything, but she did feel things around her. Things she never expected to feel around a job. They were the feelings that she had around her friends, a contentment and a lightness that made her feel peaceful inside.

Besides, it was way too tedious drying and brushing all that hair. She'd never tease the girl about taking so long in the shower again.

"Here we go!"

Rei snapped from her thoughts as Serena took a seat next to her and handed her a cup before placing her own on the coffee table and unscrewing the cap of the soda. She poured the assassin some before filling her own cup.

"Is the pizza cooled yet?"

The blonde knew she was practically drooling, but didn't really care. She wanted pizza and she wanted it now!

The taller woman rolled her eyes before taking a sip from her cup.

"Yes, it should be cooled enough."

Serena grabbed a slice and took a big bite, moaning softly as the cheese melted in her mouth. Rei gave her a look but knew better than to say anything before taking a slice herself. She turned to the television to find that her show had already ended. She pouted in annoyance. Okay, so she'd watched that episode 100 times already, but it was her favorite!

"Can I change the channel?"

"Yeah, sure."

The blonde smiled at the cute expression on the assassin's face before grabbing the remote. She flipped through a couple of channels before stopping when she saw an American girl with blonde hair wearing all leather.

"What's this?"

The two watched as the young woman flipped a large man over her shoulder and stabbed his chest with a wooden stick. He exploded in a cloud of dust.

"What is this?"

"'Buffy the Vampire Slayer.'"

"It's American, right?"

"How can you tell?" Rei asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Serena ignored the remark and continued to watch as Buffy took on several more vampires, jumping, somersaulting and fighting with ease in her seemingly painted on leather outfit. She wondered briefly how she even managed to move, since she had some experiences with leather herself, courtesy of her cousin.

"Wow. I've never seen this show before."

Rei shrugged as she took another bite of her pizza. Pretty soon, she could tell her houseguest was completely sucked into the show. That didn't, however, stop her from stuffing her face with pizza.

After the fight Buffy had with the vampires, the camera turned to a pretty redhead sitting on a bed. The assassin sat up a little straighter once she recognized the room being Willow and Tara's in Buffy's house. She swallowed nervously for reason unknown to herself.

Serena watched as a brunette entered the room and the redhead looked up from her book with a smile. Tara crossed the room, greeted Willow and placed a kiss on her lips.

The blonde felt a blush warm her cheeks as she stared openly at the pair, whose kiss deepened. She didn't know why she was feeling so… nervous or whatever it was she was feeling. She's seen Minako kiss and dance with pretty girls all the time. Okay, so she usually blushed like a maniac during those times too, but this was a TV show! Not real!

Rei sighed softly in relief when Tara and Willow broke apart. She had no idea why she was acting this way at all. That innocent kiss was nothing compared to what she's done with Minako and many… many other women.

She looked over at Serena to find the blush still on the older girl's cheeks. Wanting to rid both her houseguest and herself of the uneasiness that seemed to claim them, she asked the other woman to change to another channel that was playing another show that she liked. Her hostage complied without pause, though still seemingly a bit dazed.

The two chatted a bit about 'Friends' as they ate their dinner, though a nervous tension remained.

* * *

Serena pulled her tank top over her head as she grabbed her jacket off the chair in her room. She quickly grabbed a lollipop from the kitchen as she passed before running to the door.

Rei was already waiting for her, leaning against the wall and looking quite bored. The blonde gave the taller woman an apologetic smile before putting on her black jacket.

As the assassin locked the door, the other woman felt a smile appear on her lips. She was going out again! Okay, so they were only going to the Abyss, but out of any kind was good. Besides, maybe she'll even get to see Michiru again.

As the lavender-eyed drove toward the club, Serena couldn't help but feel that something important was going to happen that night.

* * *

Okay, sorry about the long delay and how short this chapter was. It's basically filler, since every fic needs them sometime. I tried making the scenes a little humorous to balance the tension and everything and I'm fairly happy with it.

The 'Buffy' insert was inspired by "Buffy Night at the Hikawa Shrine" by Desslok, which is a nice fic that you should read it you haven't already. So, I don't own the idea, as much as I wish I did. Props to Desslok.

Well, anything else? I guess not. The next chapter will move the plot along more, I swear.

Hope you guys enjoyed this pointless chapter. Later.


	9. Stability

Gravity of Love

Rei parked the car in font of Abyss and got out. When Serena joined her, the two of them headed for the large metal door that was the entrance to the underworld hotspot.

After a solid knock, the peephole opened and a pair of hardened eyes stared at the women.

"Raven, ya know dere ain't no visitors 'lowed in here wi'out the Boss' permission."

The beautiful assassin growled and narrowed her eyes.

"You think I'd bring someone she doesn't know? Of course she approves, or else she wouldn't be here with me. Now open the damn door, you bastard."

"No way, Raven. I gotta check wit' da boss first."

As the slot slid shut, Serena heard her companion curse softly under her breath. Nothing to do but wait, it seemed.

The cool breeze by the docks where the bar was located made it a lot colder than in the heart of the city where they'd come from. The blonde shivered and pulled her jacket closer to her petite form.

She suddenly felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her to a lean, but warm body. Her eyes opened and gazed at Rei, who just looked as impatient as she had when the slot closed. Serena blushed softly, but snuggled closer to the warmth the younger woman provided, wondering how on earth she was so hot wearing nothing but a T-shirt and a duster.

The peephole slid open again, this time to reveal Haruka's blue eyes. She took one look at the annoyed expression on her friend's face and opened the door.

"Rei, Serena," she greeted with a grin, which grew once she saw the way the assassin was holding the blonde.

Rei glared and walked inside.

"Is it policy to freeze your customers to death?"

The owner of Abyss took one look at the shaking Serena and apologized.

"Why don't you two come upstairs and we'll try to get you warmed up, Serrrrrrrr…ene?"

Rei's glare worsened at the slip. But she managed to keep down the urge to pound her friend when Haruka successfully (somewhat) stopped and made up a random name. That and the fact that the captive in question was snuggling against her side for warmth.

A couple pairs of eyes followed the three as they walked up the stairs, but none of them dared to say anything what with the owner of the bar around. They had no interest in getting on the woman's bad side.

"Let's see, I know there's some hot chocolate around here somewhere."

As Haruka looked for the powdered goodness, Rei turned her attention to Serena, who was still shivering a bit.

"Are you all right?"

The blonde nodded and smiled as she began to warm up, what with being inside and Rei's warmth seeping into her. A cup of hot chocolate was placed in front of her.

After a couple of minutes, the owner of the Abyss turned to her fellow assassin.

"What brings you two here?"

"Boredom," the younger woman drawled.

"You don't usually come here for entertainment."

Rei shot her a glare when the blonde licked her lips meaningfully. Serena, figuring out what the taller woman said thanks to her time with Minako, blushed.

"You're here to see Makoto, right?"

The assassin known as Raven nodded to the question.

"So, you heard she's back."

"Big news like that's hard to ignore."

"Not really big news."

Rei took a sip of her beer, regarding Haruka with a hooded gaze.

"To me it is."

The tall woman smiled affectionately, ruffling her patron's hair, to which there was a violent protest. The dark-haired assassin swore and slapped the hand away. Serena, meanwhile, continued to drink her hot chocolate.

"So, when do you think she's showing up?"

"Well, her flight landed this morning, so I'd think it's about time she showed."

"And how would you two know when I'd show?"

The three women at the bar turned around at the amused voice to find a brunette standing by the stairs. Her green eyes sparkled with mirth, a smirk tugging at her pink lips. She looked like your average girl next door, dressed in jeans and a windbreaker. Serena, however, completely ignored her and stared at the woman standing next to her.

"Ami?"

Blue eyes met across the room. Within seconds, Serena was off her stool and running toward the blue-haired genius. Ami, meanwhile, stared at the blonde blur moving toward her with wide eyes, though she had enough sense to open her arms wide.

The three confused women watched as the other two women hugged, one of them exclaiming things so quickly they couldn't quite make it out. The calmer of two was just silent and in a permanent state of shock, it seemed.

"I take it they know each other," Haruka said dryly.

"And the Nobel Peace Prize goes to Tenoh!" The brunette teased.

When the two pulled away from each other, Rei had finally had enough of being left in the dark, her finger itching to shot something. This woman knew Serena, and she'll be damned if she lets her ruin this whole thing, even if it meant she'd have to piss Makoto off.

"What's going on here?"

The kidnapped blonde knew that tone of voice meant danger and pulled away from Ami, a grin on her face.

"This is Ami, one of my best friends."

Rei mumbled something inaudible and slumped in her seat, waving for Haruka to get her something stronger than the beer she was having. Shit, did this complicate things.

"Really now? Ames, you never mentioned having such a cute friend."

Serena blushed as she turned to the brunette, who had an easy-going, but flirtatious smile on her pretty face. Ami seemed to remember her companion.

"Oh! Serena, this is Makoto. Makoto, my best friend Serena."

Makoto smiled widely and shook the blonde's hand.

"Who are you here with tonight?"

Ken Tsukino's only child pointed at Rei, who was watching the scene with a hooded gaze. Makoto arched a brow while Ami's face darkened.

'**So,'** the blue-haired woman thought, **'that's Raven.'**

"Well, Rei, you've certainly never brought a date here before. You must really like her!"

The lavender-eyed assassin twitched, contemplating whether or not to jump the brunette, though she admittedly missed her. Makoto made her way over to the bar, taking a seat. Ami sat down next to her and Serena beside her.

"Hey, Haruka, long time no see."

The bartender smiled, punching her friend on the arm.

"It's been a while since you've been back. And you brought a friend too."

"More than a friend, actually," the tall girl said with a proud grin. "Ami's my girlfriend."

The young doctor felt herself flush as she lowered her gaze, feeling Serena's eyes on her.

"You're her girlfriend? When did this happen? How come I didn't know about this?"

Rei watched the exchange with interest. Okay, if she's got the whole thing right, then the new girl was Serena's best friend, but she's also her friend's girl. So, she can't just pop her if she leaks something. That also meant she can't exactly threaten her, unless she wanted to get on Makoto's bad side.

"W-well… we've known each other since we were children…"

"Really? You've never mentioned her," the kidnapped blonde murmured.

"You haven't? I'm disappointed!"

Makoto pulled Ami over and nuzzled her neck from behind, causing Serena to coo softly as her friend's blush darkened.

"W-well… you never really came up…"

"Course, I was just the girl that saved your ass in school."

"This sounds interesting," Haruka said, leaning over the bar.

"Oh, it isn't much. We went to the same elementary school and kids used to pick on her. I helped her out, that's all."

"Bet you sent every one of 'em to the nurse's office."

Makoto shrugged, the smile on her face answering the blonde's question. Silence descended over the group for a while, and Rei felt her anxiety grow. This was just plain awkward. She didn't like the way Ami was sending her glares every now and then, though no one else noticed. She had an urge to just grab Serena and leave, but the blonde seemed to be beyond happy to see her friend.

"I'm going to dance for a while."

"Without your date?"

The hotheaded assassin wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile off her friend's face with physical force, but settled for a glare instead. Haruka looked between the two.

"You mean you don't know Mako? Don't you ever watch the news?"

"Am I missing something?"

Serena squirmed in her seat, eyes darting to Rei, who just mumbled something under her breath.

"Serena isn't my date," the raven-haired assassin growled. "I kidnapped her."

The group fell silent. Rei was standing, no emotion on her face, and ready to go dance downstairs. Serena was looking at everyone nervously, not quite sure how to break the silence. Ami was seething quietly, her blue eyes dark. Haruka was waiting for someone to talk while Makoto just sat there.

"Okay, now that's cleared, I'm going dancing."

The assassin known as Raven walked down the stairs and disappeared into the darkness of the club below. Her brunette friend simply shook her head and chuckled.

"Well, I guess I was way off."

Serena smiled, feeling the tension, or at least some of it, disappear. Haruka shook her head before asking Makoto and Ami what they wanted.

"A beer for me and tea for Aim."

Haruka paused and scratched her head, looking adorable, in Serena's opinion.

"I don't think I have tea…"

"She'll have a Rum and Coke then," Serena said, jumping in and giving her friend a wide smile. "It's Ami's secret passion."

The young doctor blushed and tried to hide it behind her hand, which did nothing to stop the laughter of her girlfriend and best friend.

"All right. Beer for the annoying one and Rum and Coke for the cute one."

Haruka winked at the now almost purple genius, leaning on her elbows on the bar. Ami stuttered a 'thanks' before sipping on her drink. Serena just grinned while Makoto chuckled.

"I think I'm going to hit the dance floor and keep Rei out of trouble."

The brunette stood, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek and winking at Serena. Haruka told her to stay out of trouble herself as she disappeared down the stairs.

Left alone and given enough time to get over her embarrassment, Ami turned to her blonde companion, who was happily drinking the soda Haruka had given her.

"Serena."

"Hmm?"

"Is she treating you well?"

Serena sighed and looked into the intense blue eyes that almost twinkled with concern and anger. She pushed away all her doubts and smiled.

"She's treating me really well, Ami. A lot better than you'd think."

"Are you sure?" Ami asked, a frown on her face and her brows furrowed.

The blonde smiled and shook her head, reaching over and pulling her friend into a somewhat awkward hug with one arm.

"I was so worried and scared when I found out you were…"

Serena felt tears building up, but kept smiling.

"It's really okay. Rei seems like… well… a really cold-hearted assassin and sometimes, yeah, she is. But most of the time she's really nice."

"Has she hurt you?"

"Well, except for that one slap-"

"She slapped you?"

'**Not the best way to convince her…'**

"Well… I did punch her first…"

"You punched her?"

Ami blinked several times, trying to wrap her mind around it all. When Serena told her the assassin had slapped her, well, she was seeing red. Given that she was a doctor, she was sure she could hurt Raven very badly. The woman was an assassin hired to kidnap, something that didn't sit well with the woman.

She had looked up Raven's record, or as much as she could find, and asked Makoto for any information her girlfriend was willing to tell her. And from what she'd learned… she was terrified for Serena.

Raven first appeared five years ago, at least solo. Before that, she had worked for her mentor it seemed, or at least a partner. Whoever it was died, and from that point on, she's been working alone.

She was known to take jobs with a very large payday, anything lower than a five million job shouldn't even be offered. Her results, though, were more than worth the hefty price tag, it seemed. Nothing could be traced back to her, unless she left a nametag, like she had in Serena's case.

Actually, almost all of what she had discovered was told to her by Makoto, who seemed very hush hush about Raven. That in itself wasn't unusual, but she seemed to take the questioning personally. And now Ami finally knew why.

But to the present, though. Serena _punched_ her? Serena doesn't punch anyone! She's a pacifist!

"Well… yeah… I kinda went a little… nuts and I um… punched her."

"And you're still alive?"

Serena blushed at the uncharacteristic question from her best friend, not wanting to admit she had wondered the same thing.

"Heh. But she really is very nice."

Ami sighed and rubbed her eyes. She hadn't expected to see Serena when Makoto told her she wanted to introduce her to a couple of her friends. She hadn't even thought Makoto would be friends with someone as… merciless, as Raven.

Her girlfriend was a mercenary. She dealt with everything from hacking to stealing to playing bodyguard. But the one thing she did _not_ do, however, was kill. Makoto was a network of underworld sources, the person you called on if you needed to flee the country or information on a target.

While Ami wasn't foolish enough to think Makoto's hands were clean, she knew they weren't stained with blood. At least… not blood that ended in death.

Now that left her with much to be desired. Namely, what does she do? Should she go to the police and tell them she'd seen Serena here? No, that would mean the police will bust every single person in the bar and connected with it, including Makoto.

And if she did do that, it was certain that neither she nor her girlfriend would live for very long. Besides, she had promised Makoto when she asked the brunette to share her _whole_ life with her that whatever she saw would stay with her to the grave.

Frustrated and angry, both at herself, Raven, and the whole situation, Ami did the only thing she could think of. She reached over and pulled her blonde friend into a tight hug.

"I missed you so much."

Serena smiled softly and returned the hug, feeling the calm that radiated from the young doctor soak through her very being. She closed her eyes, letting herself bask in the embrace.

"I missed you, too."

The kidnapped girl pulled away, plastering on her trademark grin. She wiped away the tears on Ami's face.

"Come on, Ames. No need for tears! We're gonna see each other again! Especially since your girlfriend seems to be Rei's friend! Speaking of girlfriend…"

Ami felt her face flush as Serena proceeded to ask a series of questions, some normal, some strange, and the rest… inappropriate and embarrassing to say the least. But it was good to talk about something so important with her friend, something she's been dying to tell her since Makoto asked her out three months ago.

"She seems really nice! And flirtatious, too," the blonde said, winking at the last part.

"Well, she is a bit… boy crazy at times."

"Who cares if she's boy crazy, as long as she belongs to you!"

Serena smiled when she saw her friend blush and sip her drink. Her blue eyes wandered over to the stairs just in time to see Rei reappear. Whether it was because of the physical exertion or the heat of the bodies all dancing, she didn't know. But what she _did_ know, however, was that the woman looked amazing.

Her normal pale cheeks were flushed, the rosy pink simply adorable on her. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead with sweat, the raven strands framing her eyes. The eyes which seemed to twinkle with pure joy and relief. A small smile played on her lips as Makoto talked animatedly beside her.

"Yeah, so we're at this club Lexi took us to-"

"Lexi's still hanging around New York?"

"Yeaaah, I know right? She says her house in LA's being used by Pierre, but who knows."

Rei took a seat next to Serena, waving Motoki over. Makoto slipped back into her seat next to Ami, wrapping her arm around the doctor's slim waist.

"Miss me?"

The blue-haired woman rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with Serena. Rei smirked.

"Well, looks like you're not as important as you thought you were. A surprise, isn't it? Her world _does_ still turn, even if you're not around."

The brunette stuck her tongue out at the raven-haired assassin, which earned her a roll of the lavender eyes.

"So mature, Mako."

"Oh please, Rei. If _anyone_ has a big ego, it's you."

Serena and Ami halted their conversation and listened to the two women bicker. It sounded like they were both having fun, a little too much fun, maybe.

"At least I don't have to carry around a Ruger P345 to compensate for the lack of one."

"Hey! I happen to _like_ that gun!"

"Yes, it makes you feel like a big, bad Makoto, doesn't it?"

"At least I'm not a heartbreaker!"

"No, you just break bank accounts."

"I resent that!"

"I know you do," Rei snickered, taking a gulp of the beer Motoki just brought her.

"Fine, you win this round," Makoto relented with a pout.

"Hino 4. Kino 0."

The brunette made a face at the smirking assassin, which earned her yet another roll of the eyes.

"You two are back together for half an hour and you've started it already?"

Haruka smiled as she returned, eying the two with amusement. Serena turned to the owner of Abyss.

"They do this often?"

"More like all the time."

"She always started it," Makoto mumbled.

Ami looked at her girlfriend and then at the smug woman sitting next to her best friend and shook her head. This was ridiculous. They were more like children than underworld dealers.

"Do I have to separate you two?" Haruka asked, arching a brow.

Rei rolled her eyes again, something that caused Serena to poke her.

"Stop that, they're going to get stuck that way. Right, Ami?"

The woman in question had no idea why she was being pulled into this and opened her mouth to speak before she was cut off.

"Right. So, you better quit that. I'd hate to see your eyes rolling all the time."

"You'd get awfully dizzy," Makoto teased.

"I'll still have better aim than you do."

Rei's comment caught her brunette friend off guard, causing the woman to sputter. Haruka laughed and ruffled Makoto's hair.

"Tough luck today, Mako."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get you, my pretty, and you're little dog, too."

Serena watched as her kidnapper started to roll her eyes and poked her again. She smiled innocently when a glare was turned on her.

"I detest dogs, remember?" Rei retorted, never taking her eyes off of the blonde batting her long eyelashes at her.

"I give up."

Lavender eyes turned away from Serena and to the exasperated brunette three seats down.

"Hino 5. Kino 0."

Makoto opened her mouth to retort when Haruka cut her off.

"All right, you two, do I have to kick you out?"

"I'll behave if she does."

Ami gave her whining girlfriend a look before regarding the very smug looking Raven. This was going to be a strange night…

* * *

Serena collapsed on the couch, unable to keep her eyes open any longer. Rei locked the door and walked over, nudging her leg with her knee.

"Wash up and go to bed."

"Muf potal hutam."

"What?"

The blonde removed her face from the comfortable pillow.

"I'm too tired!"

The assassin rolled her eyes and gave her companion's ass a good smack.

"Ow!" Serena exclaimed, right before she rolled over… off the couch and onto the floor.

"What was that for?"

Rei smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It got you moving, didn't it?"

"Oooh, you!"

The infuriating smirk only widened. Serena jumped to her feet and, with her nose in the air, stormed out of the living room.

As she brushed her teeth in the bathroom, the blonde smiled softly, remembering the night.

It hadn't taken long before the tension broke, somewhat, the four of them were chatting together like old friends. Well, at least it wasn't only Rei talking to Makoto and her to Ami. The teasing between the brunette and her host never calmed through the night. It only became more heated, if anything.

The two threw barb after barb at each other, always enough to make shut the other up for a few seconds but never enough to actually be hurtful. In the beginning, the blonde could tell Ami wasn't quite sure how to handle it all, but relaxed after a while and seemed to enjoy the bickering as much as she did.

It was close to three in the morning before they decided to leave, what with Ami having to work in the morning and all. The parting was slightly less emotional than when she and her friend saw each other, though not by much. The two women stood outside, hugging and crying.

Finally, whether because she was getting annoyed or pitied them, Rei said she would bring Serena by Abyss at least once a week. And if Makoto and Ami just happened to be by then, well… it'd be perfect.

The blonde pounced on the raven-haired woman, engulfing her in a tight hug. She did, however, refrain from kissing her, thanks to a very heated glare.

So, she was going to see Ami again in four days.

With a goofy smile on her face, Serena opened the bathroom door. Only to find Rei leaning against the wall and looking quite impatient. She ignored the dark look she received, walking past the woman with a bounce in her step.

"Good night, Rei!"

"Night," was the gruff reply.

"Oh, Rei?"

The woman sighed and turned around, looking at the smiling blonde and waiting impatiently for her to speak.

"Thanks."

Serena wasn't surprised when a grunt was all she received as a response. All that mattered was the softening of those lavender eyes and that small smile.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'm uploading this _right_ before midnight, which means it's still in time for Christmas!

I hope you enjoyed that, even though it's short. Yeah, I just _had_ to introduce Ami back into the story somehow, since Makoto's gonna be in it. I have to admit, they're not one of the couples I like writing, though they appear in almost every single one of my fics…

Well, I guess that's all! Do drop me a note, though.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	10. Dance

Gravity Of Love

Haruka nodded at Serena and Rei as they looked towards the bar. She slid another drink to one of her regulars, reflecting with both amusement and surprise on how she now considered the long-haired blonde a regular at her bar. A girl like Serena Tsukino, a regular at her black market little club, now _there's_ the shock of a lifetime.

In the past two weeks, the kidnapped woman had been to her fine establishment some 8 times. It was the only place Rei dared to bring her to, knowing none of the patrons, though some of them were literally the scum of the earth, would dare tell anyone. Not only was The Raven's reputation legendary, but so was her temper. Not to mention no one wanted to get on the wrong side of Haruka Tenoh. Especially not by doing something like ratting on one of her best friends in her own club.

In her musings, she hadn't noticed that the pair had reached her crowded bar. She snapped out of it in time to see Rei tap on of the men on the shoulder. He turned, teeth bared and ready to break some bones until he saw who it was. Then, like a pup, tucked his tail between his legs and scrambled off the stool he occupied, head down.

Haruka laughed as Serena slid easily onto the recently vacated chair, grinning from ear to ear. The owner of Abyss signaled to the other two bartenders to mind the customers while she turned her attention to two very special guests.

"What'll it be, ladies?"

Rei smiled and leaned over, pressing against her housemate's back. A blush rose on the cheeks of the seated blonde, making Haruka smile.

"What do you want, Serena?"

The assassin's husky whisper sent shivers down the woman's spine. She looked over her shoulder and into the lavender eyes twinkling with good humor.

"Whatever you're having?"

Rei smirked and looked at Haruka.

"Gin and tonic."

Serena gulped, having a flashback to the last time she'd had hard liquor. It wasn't a pretty sight, to say the least.

"And the lady will have a beer."

The tall blonde chuckled softly at the relieved look on Serena's face and the gleam of satisfaction in Rei's eyes. She nodded and walked off to grab a beer- the kind she knew Serena liked, a light beer.

The seated blonde relaxed, the stool she sat on trembling every once in a while from the speakers. She wasn't the type to party or club all the time, but she'll admit that she loved to do so once in a while. It was a great way to unwind, to forget everything that was bugging her.

Sometimes, she'd be in the company of her cousin. But she always felt like a tag along with Minako, not that the star would make her feel that way- far from it. Still, she preferred to go with her friends from school when she went out on the town.

But right now, she was feeling the call of the music. It was beckoning her, enticing her with promises of sweet oblivion, of forgetfulness.

Rei smiled when she saw her house guest move on the stool unconsciously. She wanted to take the girl onto the dance floor, but wasn't sure if this kind of scene suited her companion.

"Makoto and Ami just got here," Haruka said, shouting slightly to be heard over the music. "Why don't you two head upstairs? I'll go up with you."

Rei took one look at Serena and knew she was all too happy to obey. She waited for the blonde to stand before placing a hand on the small of her back to guide her through the crowd. Not to mention protect her from any stray limbs and drunken assholes. Haruka followed, watching in amusement at her friend's actions but did the same.

Serena bound over to Ami once upstairs, causing the three underworld dealers to smile. Her excitement was contagious, as soon the women left the blonde and the young doctor to allow them their privacy and to pursue talks of the newest weapons.

"How's everything?"

"Great!"

Serena's enthusiasm was puzzling to Ami, but it always was. Every time the blue-haired woman's seen her friend, the blonde's always in a terrific mood. If she were vain, she'd believe that it was her presence that was enough to chase away the darkness of being held against her will.

But Ami was a doctor, a scientist, and logic prevailed in her life. And she knew though observation and knowledge of her friend that Serena wasn't as upset as she should be, considering the circumstances. In fact, she seems to enjoy Rei's company. This observation baffled the young woman's logical mind.

The long-haired woman seemed to sense her companion's confusion and brought up the night before, she'd attempted to get Rei to put the onions for their burgers. To her shock, the assassin adamantly refused. The confusion then turned to merriment as the younger woman stated that she had no desire to cry over some "stupid purplish white thing."

Ami stared at the laughter woman opposite from her, wondering if she'd finally lost her mind. The famous assassin, refusing to cut an onion? No way. Her disbelief grew as Serena went on with stories about how horrible a cook Rei was to her vast movie collection to her being a pack rat.

Despite her attempts (poor ones, even she'd admit), Ami couldn't imagine the woman her best friend was describing as The Raven. She didn't want to, to be honest. But she _was_ happy that the blonde chattering away was at ease. Perhaps, dare she say it, even happy?

"She really is sweet, even though she tries to hide it."

"I'll take your word for it, Sere."

"So, how're things between you and Makoto?"

The doctor blushed, supping the seltzer water a waiter brought her. She found herself pulled into an enthusiastic hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Ami! I can't believe you never told mea bout her. You two are _perfect_ together."

"I didn't know how to work it into the conservation."

Serena smirked, leaning over.

"Something like, 'Hey guys, I've met someone.' Or, 'I've got a girlfriend.' Maybe even, 'Guess who got laid this weekend?'"

"Serena!"

Ami's blush sent her friend into a round of hysterical laughter. She tried glaring at the blonde and appearing indignant. But that didn't work at all. Finally, she sighed and pushed the giggling girl.

"Stop it! Will you behave?"

Serena just smiled. Makoto chose that time to interrupt, offering her girlfriend her hand and a charming smile.

"Care to dance beautiful?"

Ami blushed, looking at a laughing Serena. She didn't want to leave her friend alone, but looking at the twinkling green eyes. How could she refuse?

"Go on," the blonde urged with a grin.

"Are you sure?"

"Course I am!"

The young doctor was still hesitant as her girlfriend pulled her to her feet and down the stairs toward the dance floor. The blue-eyed college student sighed dreamily, watching them as they disappeared. They were too sweet for words…

"Here you go."

Serena looked up as Rei slid into the chair across from her, beer n hand. She placed it on the table to replace the bottle her house guest had just drained.

"Thanks."

The assassins shrugged, looking around. Upstairs was very much the VIP section of the club. Only a few people earned the right to be up here. Business was usually conducted up here by the crust of the underworld. Though many respected the trust Haruka showed by letting them up here to do so, unless it was a very high profile deal or of great importance, that stuff usually took place down in the basement.

"I love this song!"

Serena's enthusiasm brought Rei out of her inspection. She listened for a moment, hearing a pop song with a very fast beat, the kind of song that made you want to dance. The blonde across from her started moving in her seat.

The assassins saw Haruka give her a look from the corner of her eyes, which she understood. She took a look downstairs… not too crowded. Her lavender eyes turned back to the woman obviously wanting to dance and sigh inwardly.

She stood, motion toward the dance floor with a tilt of her head.

"Come on."

Serena's eyes widened at the words. Was Rei serious? She knew she'd been motionless too long when a fine brow arched. With a bright smile, she jumped to her feet.

The younger woman let her companion walk ahead of her, staying just a step behind her. A hand reached out and rested against the small of the blonde's back again, an instinct by now.

Serena was a bit nervous when she saw how dark the dance floor was and the writing bodies. Places like these were a little too intense for her tastes.

The pressure exerted by Rei's hand calmed her. She had the taller woman with her and would be fine. Rei would protect her. The music put her even more at ease as she walked through the crowd, trying to find a good place.

The assassin was happy when Serena found a place far enough for the speaker so that they wouldn't be deal by the end of the night. The spot wasn't as crowded as the center of the dance floor, but not secluded either. She scanned the area for anyone she'd rather avoid, smiling when she found none.

As they walked, Serena began to sway her hips and move her arms. Now at a spot that satisfied her, she began to dance. The movement eased her subconscious worries and fears. She felt her body buzz from the music and atmosphere.

Rei watched as her companion started to dance. The blonde was as carefree while dancing as she was doing everything else. She was unfettered, happy and relaxed, trying to express to the world how light she felt. Music, it would appear, ran in the blood of the family, as did the ability to move to music. Both Minako and Serena were wonderful dancers, though their styles were different.

With Minako, dancing was as natural as breathing, as was true for all great performers. It was an extension of her being, of her ability to mystify and awe. For Serena, it was a carelessness that attracted attention. An innocence and radiance.

Rei realized she was just watching, standing still when the blonde opened her eyes and cocked her head. Flustered, she joined in the mass of swaying bodies.

Serena smiled when Rei started to dance. She still remembered the first time she'd ever laid eyes on the woman, over a month ago. She was so graceful, so confident and moved with the ease and power of a predator, which, if you really thought about it, she is.

Like everything about the assassin, there was something… _wild_ about the way she danced. Everything she did, ever move contained a rawness, a power that oozed off of her with every sway of the hips or turn of the head. But you got the feeling that she was restraining herself, holding back what she could _really_ do. Like a lioness hunting an easy prey, power but controlled.

As more people flooded the dance floor, Serena and Rei were forced to dance closer together. They touched periodically- a bump of the hips, a brush of a hand or the accidental caress of a stray lock of hair.

Pretty soon, they were dancing _with_ each other as opposed to simply dancing together. They slowly became one entity, each adjusting her movement to match the other.

A nameless, faceless person from the crowd bumped into Serena, causing her to lose her balance and momentarily disturb this synchronization. It was regained, however, along with the blonde's balance when the assassin acted quickly, placing a hand on her partner's hips and the other on her shoulder to steady her.

Serena didn't mind the contact. Rei, whether by conscious or unconscious choice, left her hand on the blonde's hip, removing only the one on her shoulder.

After a couple more songs, the younger woman could tell her dance partner was tiring. With a simple increase of pressure on Serena's hip she signaled that it was time to rest, at least for a while. The blonde complied gladly, sweating and very much in need of something to drink.

This time, Rei didn't let Serena go first since there was no way she could forge a way through the crowd. So, she took a soft hand in hers and started to make her way toward the stairs, sometimes being perfectly polite and other times giving a few "gentle" nudges.

Serena hadn't really noticed how crowded it had gotten until someone had bumped into her, sending her into Rei. Now, she was a bit nervous. But her companion remained close enough to protect her even as the assassin carved a path for them.

Rei let Serena step in front of her once they came to the stairs. The blonde quickly climbed up to the second floor, eager for something to drink a place to sit.

Ami and Makoto were already sitting in the booth that had unofficially became the group's. Serena skipped over while her companion wordlessly walked over to the bar to get them something to drink.

"Hey!"

Ami smiled and leaned over. She'd been surprised when she discovered her friend and the assassin were dancing in a little corner of the dance floor. She had been feeling guilty about abandoning the blonde and told her lover she wanted to get back when Makoto pointed the pair out.

The doctor was shocked the two of them were dancing, much less dancing together. And so close, too. The first impression she got was that they looked like an incredible couple. If Serena went that way and Rei wasn't the ruthless bitch that kidnapped her, of course.

There was something about the way they moved, the way Rei's hand rested on her friend's hip, protective yet very casual and gentle. And Serena seemed to be genuinely enjoying herself, whether it was just the dancing or dancing with Rei, she wasn't sure. But she had a strange feeling it was the latter.

"Did you have fun dancing?"

Rei came back with a tray of drinks just in time to hear Makoto's question. She placed a glass of Sprite in front of the blonde, which she knew to be Serena's favorite. She would've gotten the woman another beer, but she had no desire to deal with a tipsy roommate. She gave Makoto another glass of scotch and Ami a martini, which she found out the doctor was drinking from Haruka.

Serena sent her a beaming smile before nodding enthusiastically to answer the inquiry posed by the brunette lover of her best friend.

"Oh, yeah! I haven't danced in ages."

Rei snorted softly, sipping her own soda. She had to drive, after all.

"Then what were you doing last night while we cooked?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, nudging her companion lightly. She had decided to make dinner last night. It was nothing special, just fried rice and stir-fry. It wasn't how bad the food looked that drove her kidnapper crazy, however, since it was actually delicious. No, it was the fact that she had cranked the volume of the radio in the kitchen up all the way and danced around like a lunatic.

The raven-haired woman paused and seemed thoughtful.

"Wait, I don't think that could be called dancing. More like flailing like a banshee on crack. So, I suppose you haven't danced in a while."

Serena gaped at the woman beside her in outrage before hitting a strong arm to repay her for the insult. Makoto chuckled softly, though her lover was far less amused by the comment and the fact that the two sitting across from her were so comfortable with each other.

"I happen to think Serena dances divinely. I saw her," the brunette at the table said, smiling charmingly at the now blushing blonde. "How about you honor me with a dance and get away from this grouch?"

Rei blinked, unprepared for her long time friend's offer to her companion. She could only watch wordlessly as her hostage nodded, smiling sweetly.

"Mind letting the lady out?" Makoto asked, arching a brow as the usually quick assassin sat still in her seat, effectively trapping her dancing partner.

The lavender-eyed woman glared at the smirking brunette, standing. She felt her mouth go dry when Serena took the offered hand and the two headed downstairs. That left her alone with Ami at the table. Ami, who she knew hated her with a passion and was doing her best to will her into the embrace of death with her eyes.

She sighed softly and finished her soda. Great.

* * *

Mamoru Chiba growled, staring the police commissioner down with his sparkling eyes. This man was completely useless! His fiancée has been missing for over a month, in the clutches of that… that… demon!

"What do you mean, you can't find her? Minako helped you make a sketch of her, for god's sakes!"

The white-haired man was by no means intimidated by this young pup. He had stared death in the face countless times and wasn't about to the let the emotions of a desperate man crack him. He did, however, pity him.

"Mr. Chiba, The Raven's appearance matches over half of the women in Tokyo, much less in Japan itself. I understand your concerns; they are very much the same ones the police department has. But we are doing everything in our power-"

"You're obviously not! How else can a single woman evade the police of this nation's capital?"

Mamoru's jaw clenched, his eyes narrowed. He understood only one thing: his beloved was in danger and with a dangerous assassin. He wanted her safe and sound back in his arms, where she belonged.

"Mr. Chiba, we are doing everything we can. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend."

The police commissioner watched as the young man opened his mouth to speak. He seemed to think better of it and closed it, straightening himself. With the practiced control and aloofness of one in the spotlight, he smoothed his suit of imaginary wrinkles and slipped out of his office without another word.

* * *

Makoto and Serena laughed as they walked over to the booth where Ami and Rei sat. Their happy moods faded when they sensed how tense the two seated women were. A wall had been erected around each of the women, the coldness of their manner confusing the blonde.

"Ahh… so what's up?" She asked, attempting to relieve this tension that she disliked.

"Just talking," Rei answered in a somewhat chipped tone.

"Oh?" Serena asked, looking nervously between her friend and her kidnapper.

"Yes," Ami responded, giving her friend a small smile.

Makoto understood that something had happened. Something that she hadn't planned on when she'd left her lover alone with her friend. Whatever it was, it increased the distance between Ami and Rei as opposed to shrinking it, as she had hoped would happen for both her sake as well as Serena's.

"I think it's time to leave."

Rei's announcement surprised Serena. It was still early, barely after midnight. They usually left in another hour or two. But looking at the emotionless face of the beautiful assassin, the blonde knew better than to object. She nodded silently, clearly dejected.

The younger woman felt a pang of guilt at the dampened mood of her roommate, but her pride wouldn't allow her to do what she wanted: tell Serena they could stay for a while longer. So, instead, she stood, saying a quick good-bye to Makoto before heading for the stairs.

Serena stared at her silent friend, confused and torn. She leaned over, wrapping her arms around the doctor, giving a hug which was promptly returned. As she pulled away, Ami held onto her for a split second longer.

"Be careful," she whispered softly to the blonde.

The long-haired woman nodded mutely, not understanding but feeling that it wasn't a good time to reject the soft command. She turned and quickly followed Rei.

Makoto turned to her girlfriend, her green eyes showing her confusion and mild annoyance.

"What happened?"

Ami simply stood and walked toward the bathroom, completely ignoring her. The brunette sighed and sat down, burying her face in her hand. This wasn't going very well, not at all.

* * *

Minako Aino took another long drag of her cigarette, ignoring the ringing phone. When the answering machine picked up, she heard the enraged and concerned voice of her agent, asking her to pick up, knowing she was there. She stood, walking over to the phone and ripped the cord out of the wall, throwing the now useless piece of plastic and metal against the wall.

She closed her blue eyes, wishing for the millionth time that the world would just leave her alone with her grief and guilt. She just wanted to be by herself and wallow in the darkness that had built up inside of her. The darkness that was threatening to swallow her whole, that was ravaging her inside out.

She had as good as killed her cousin, one of the only people in the world that truly cared for her, loved her. All for a woman she lusted after, a woman she just _had_ to have and possess. A woman that saw her for the weak, pitiful creature that she was and used her.

The police could keep telling her that it wasn't her fault, that The Raven was a skilled mercenary who had preyed on her. That she didn't do anything wrong except be at the wrong place at the wrong time. That she had been wronged.

But she knew that she had been picked because she was weak, not because she was just there. She had been picked because she was easily manipulated, the idiot that let her libido rip something very important from her.

Minako sighed and stared at her dark, empty apartment. All the riches and fame she has collected meant nothing now.

"Let the doors be shut upon him, that he may play the fool nowhere but in's own house."

* * *

Done! Sorry for not updating in so long. I've had the chapter after this worked out for months now, but not this chapter. Took a while to come up with something to make it flow.

And the last line above that Minako says is from _Hamlet, Prince of Denmark_ by William Shakespeare, spoken by the prince himself in Act III. Scene i.


	11. Lacrimosa

Gravity of Love

Serena thanked Haruka as the blonde placed a bottle of beer in front of her. She felt Ami shift to lean against Makoto. It was kind of weird. Who knew Ami Mizuno of all her friends was gay? It's not like she had a problem with it. It's just that… you think you know a person. But you never really do.

A dark blush colored her cheeks. And Michiru Kaioh as well.

"Still trying to get over the fact that Ami and Michi are gay?"

The blonde's blush deepened at Haruka's teasing. A husky chuckle sounded, to which Makoto's laughter soon joined. Ami blushed deeply while Michiru chided her lover.

"Leave her alone, will you, Tenoh?"

Four pairs of eyes turned to the woman standing by the booth. Rei grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat down, taking a sip of Serena's beer. The blonde protested, reaching over to reclaim the bottle.

"Oh, no you don't. We both know you'll be out like a light by the time you finish this. I am _not_ carrying you again."

Serena blushed again as Haruka and Makoto roared with laughter. Michiru tried to keep from giggling while Ami frowned. The blue-haired woman didn't trust Rei at all and her feelings toward her were boring on hostile, especially after the day before…

"So, Rei, how was Charlie tonight?"

"Ugh," the assassin grunted, rolling her eyes. "Flirtatious, as usual."

"Hey, at least he never stops trying."

"That's _not_ a good thing, Haruka."

"Rei," Makoto scolded. "You're a beautiful woman, you shouldn't be holding back from having fun."

"I'm not hold back."

"You're a bad liar," the owner of Abyss commented casually.

"Drop it."

Without another word, Rei stood and left the table. Makoto glared at Haruka while Serena frowned. What was going on here?

"Serena…"

The blonde turned her attention to the woman beside her. She watched as Ami hesitated before speaking.

"Don't get too involved."

"What do you mean?"

Ami paused, her tone grim. "There's a fine line. Don't cross it, you might find that the results are life altering."

Serena's brows furrowed. "Ami, I don't understand what you're trying to say."

The doctor simply shook her head sadly as Makoto dragged her onto the dance floor.

Serena turned to Haruka, who seemed to be avoiding her gaze. Giving up on getting an answer from her, she turned to the renowned violinist.

"What did Ami mean, Michiru?"

The elegant woman only smiled and sipped her tea. She seemed to be thinking of a way to explain it to Serena, but the blonde didn't understand what was so hard to explain.

"Serena," she began. "Rei is a very attractive woman."

Serena frowned in confusion. That did _not_ answer her question. Or did this help Michiru in explaining it? She could only hope.

"Of course she is," was her reply.

The response gained Serena a look from Haruka. However, the assassin remained silent, letting her lover play it her way.

"She has a lot of suitors."

Blue eyes scanned the crowd, searching for a familiar flash of raven. Her target wasn't hard to find. Rei was in the center, easily noticed by her graceful movements and that killer outfit that showed off all her curves. Three guys were dancing next to her, obviously trying to gain her attention.

Serena could only watch as the assassin danced, her deceiving form moving smoothly against each of the men. She made sure to give each a little attention before moving on to the next one. The man she'd just abandoned tried harder, wanting to feel her body pressing against his again.

"I can see that," the blonde said dryly.

Michiru suddenly smiled, her eyes twinkling with something before it disappeared quickly. Her attention turned to Rei as well.

"She plays the game well."

At the moment, Rei was dancing with a blonde. He was tall, muscular- the typical all brawn and no brains type. Serena watched as the woman slid a hand from his chest down to his stomach. She turned and pressed her back against him. The man eagerly slid his arms around her waist and buried his face in her silky hair. Just as his posture visible relaxed, thinking he'd won, Rei moved to the next guy.

"I can see _that_ as well."

The smile on the musician's face disappeared. A sad look appeared in her eyes.

"But that's all it is."

"What do you mean?"

Michiru paused. It wasn't her place. Haruka, seeing her lover's hesitation, jumped in. After all, Rei was _her_ friend.

"That's all Rei will let it be. The game, the abuse, the passionate night… and then it starts all over again. A never-ending cycle."

Serena blushed, realizing Haruka's meaning.

"She'll never let it become love."

"Oh."

Silence. The music blared all around them, yet the three were completely still. Serena was deep in thought, trying to solve the puzzle that had been placed before her. Haruka and Michiru watched her closely.

"Maybe… maybe she hasn't found the right person yet…"

"Maybe. Or it might be because she doesn't think she deserves to be loved."

The blonde college student sighed and buried her face in her hands. It was so hard to believe that someone like Rei had such low opinions about herself.

Haruka continued to study Serena. Things were getting more and more heated by the second. Those two might not recognize it, but she sure as hell did. Along with Makoto, Michiru and even Ami, though reluctantly.

"Hey, what's with all the long faces?"

Serena looked up as Makoto and Ami slid back into the booth. The brunette's expression suddenly turned serious.

"Rei hasn't come back yet?"

Michiru shook her head while Makoto glared at the blonde assassin sitting across from her. Ami's gaze, however, was on Serena.

"Ruka, maybe you should go get Rei."

Blue eyes gazed her lover.

"No, she won't listen to me now."

"I'll go get her," Makoto offered, standing. "Besides, it's about time Serena got some sleep."

"Hey! I'm not tired."

"It's two," Ami informed her protesting friend while her lover left to bring back her friend.

"Oh, really?"

Haruka chuckled at the shocked expression on the younger blonde.

"It's easy to lose track of time in here, if you haven't noticed yet. But you better go; I don't think you want to stay out as late as Rei does when she's like this."

Serena felt her curiosity peaked. Every time they came to Abyss, Rei usually decided it was time to leave not long after midnight. Actually, this was the latest they've ever stayed.

"How late does she stay, anyway?"

"Four or five, sometimes six."

Serena's mouth formed a perfect little 'o' at the response. Haruka laughed again as Makoto returned with one grumpy Rei.

"What is it?" the dark-haired assassin growled. "I was enjoying my dance."

"Rei, it's about time you and Serena went home."

"But it's early," Rei whined uncharacteristically at Haruka's half-command.

Ami glared at the sulking and pissed off assassin. She was starting to detest her more and more.

"Serena doesn't stay out as late as you do."

The doctor didn't know she had spoken until Rei turned her smoldering gaze on her. But she refused to back down, though a shiver did run down her spine. Was it fear?

"Rei," Makoto warned firmly, placing a hand on her lover's shoulder. "Maybe you should go home."

The lavender-eyed assassin knew she was outnumbered and motioned for Serena to leave with a carelessly wild gesture of her hand. Her houseguest obeyed, quickly.

"Good night, guys," the blonde said as her companion simply turned and marched toward the stairs.

Haruka regarded Ami as Makoto wrapped an arm around the doctor's shoulders.

"That was a brave thing you did, standing up to Rei like that."

Ami nodded, hearing the amazed tone in the blonde's voice.

"Don't ever do it again. It was stupid."

Wide blue eyes turned to the tall woman, shocked.

"Why-"

"Ames," Makoto whispered. "It _was_ amazing, but you must understand, Rei's not one to cross. Her temper is horrible, at best."

Ami's brow furrowed. She wasn't going to let Rei scare her. She cared deeply about Serena, who was one of her few friends, not to mention her _best_ friend. Other than Makoto, of course.

"Ami, we warn you because we care about you. Rei has sent people to the hospital for weeks just because they _looked_ at her wrong."

A shiver ran through the short woman's body. She was scared. Not for herself, but for Serena.

………

Serena could hardly keep up with Rei as she stormed out of the club and into the darkness of the night and the parking lot. It was easy to see Rei was upset with Ami. But she'd been in a bit of a foul mood all day. She didn't talk much, only grunted and nodded. The blonde wisely chose to leave her alone for the most part.

She didn't know why exactly her companion was so angry at her brilliant friend. But what she did know was that it was only on Makoto's account that she didn't snap at Ami. Or worse, hurt her.

The blonde watched as she stopped by her car. Suddenly, the thought of Rei behind the wheel was by no means comforting.

"Rei?"

No response.

Hesitantly, Serena placed a hand on the assassin's shoulder. The woman stiffened under her touch.

"Rei."

The woman snapped around, lavender eyes blazing. Serena shrank back instinctively.

The fire in Rei's eyes dimmed. Quickly, she turned around, her back to the blonde. She didn't want to see the fear in those baby blues.

"Yeah?"

"Um… can we walk?"

The assassin surveyed the dark streets. Serena was a smart girl, why did she want to walk back in the middle of the night? Especially through the dangerous part of the city? The answer came immediately to her, and she wished it didn't.

"Are you that afraid of me behind the wheel?"

"Rei, it's not th-"

"Let's go."

Serena sighed as Rei walked away briskly, her slightly longer legs and the speed at which she walked making it necessary for her to jog to catch up. She stayed a small distance away from the angry woman, afraid of her current mood.

The taller woman looked at the blonde from the corner of her eyes and grunted. Burying her hands deeper into the pockets of her duster, Rei kept her eyes open, scanning the shadows and streets. You wouldn't believe what kind of scumbags lived around here.

"Rei?"

A grunt was all Serena got.

"How far away are we from your place?"

The assassin suddenly stopped walking. She knew there was another very good reason why she didn't want to walk. Taking a taxi was out of the question since someone could very well recognize Serena. Damn.

"Rei?"

"Oh, thirty miles or so."

Blue eyes widened. She never noticed how far it was while in the car! How were they going to walk that far?

"We'll call a taxi, I guess."

"Oh, thank you!"

Rei turned her head to see Serena's face glow with relief, realizing with annoyance that she had spoken without thinking. She couldn't help but smile slightly. Well, maybe someone will recognize her, but she wasn't taking it back. Not after seeing the blonde that happy.

Now, Serena was walking right next to Rei. The assassin's demeanor had lightened, though she was still a bit moody.

"Rei?"

Silence. Finally, the taller woman sighed.

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad at Ami?"

Her only response was a grunt. Rei's pace quickened until Serena had to jog to keep up. A fool could see what the answer was. However, the blonde wanted to hear it directly from her companion.

"Well?"

Serena bumped into her companion as she suddenly stopped.

"Yes, I am."

"Why?"

An angry growl echoed in the dark streets as Rei stormed down the block, earning her stares from the prostitutes standing on the corners and the drunks. An annoyed and heated glare easily persuaded anyone staring to look elsewhere.

"Rei!"

It took everything the assassin had not to spin around, grab the blonde by the throat and squeeze until her face turned blue. Why stop there? Purple was such a nice color.

A savage and content smirk appeared on her ruby lips. Sure, she never indulged in violence, but she was crazy to be an assassin and deny that she did enjoy in the occasional gruesome kill.

After being in the business for as long as she has, one became numb to all the death. But some form of satisfaction was not at all hard to find. A sick and twisted one, yes, but a satisfaction nonetheless.

"It has to do with me, doesn't it?"

Which brought Rei back to the current situation. Serena was working on her last nerve. The girl was either really annoying or Rei was losing control of herself.

She preferred to think it was the former. The latter might prove to be rather hazardous to other people's, especially Serena's, health.

"Does it?"

Rei chose to remain silent. The girl might be a bit naïve, but stupid she was not.

"Well, the answer's obvious, isn't it?"

Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Five points to the kidnapped blonde! Maybe even a parade, but Rei wasn't in the mood for a lot of people at the moment.

"I don't understand why she doesn't like you, though."

Finally, everything snapped. Rei spun around, eyes dark with menace, anger, frustration and a darkness that seemed to swallow all light within her.

"You want to know why? I'll tell you why. Because I kidnapped one of her best friends! Because I took you away from your family, friends and lover. Because," Rei growled, the maddened look in her eyes forcing Serena to back up against the wall of a filthy building.

"Because I had her by the throat and a gun pressed against her temple last night while you and Makoto danced. And you want to know what I told her?" Rei asked, a cruel smirk twisting her lips. "I told her that if she told anyone where you were, I'd kill her."

Blue eyes widened with shock and fear. This woman before her was not the Rei Hino she knew. This person who held her wrist tightly was The Raven.

"And I told her that I wouldn't kill her right away. Oh, no. First I'd kill Makoto… and make her watch."

"Y-you'd kill your own friend?"

"Guess what, Serena?" Rei asked, her voice low and raspy. "This is my life! Forget Makoto, I'd kill everyone in Tokyo if need be. And you. Remember that."

Without another word, Serena broke free of Rei's grasp and raced down the cold streets. Rei could only stare at her hands and sink to her knees. God, what had she done?

………

Serena just ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't. All she knew was that she had to run. She had to get away from that… that monster.

Turning into an alley, her trembling legs collapsed from under her. She stumbled and crashed to the ground.

Slowly, she propped herself up with her hands, her hair wild and her clothes a mess.

Why was she running?

"_I'd kill everyone in Tokyo if need be. And you. Remember that."_

Tears stung her eyes as her bottom lip trembled. Truth was, Serena _had_ forgotten.

She had forgotten that she had been kidnapped. She forgot she was being kept from her friends, family and Mamo-kun. She had forgotten that the person she was living with could… and would, kill her on command.

How could she forget? How could she pretend and think everything was all right? Was she stupid?

Yes, she was. Stupid to think an assassin could be her friend. Stupid to think that Rei was interested in any sort of way. Stupid to have forgotten that she was a job, just a dollar sign.

Thunder rumbled overhead. Blue eyes looked up at the cloudy sky as it opened upon her. Her salty tears mixed with the rain drops as both ran down her cheeks unhindered.

Stupid.

…….

Rain had soaked her through long ago. Only her leather duster kept her somewhat dry. But it didn't matter. She only had one thing on her mind: finding Serena.

Heels echoed in the dark streets before Rei skid to a halt at an intersection. Frantic violet eyes looked around. Where was she?

A primal scream destroyed the haunting silence as Rei swung around and sent her fist into the window of a corner store. What had she done? What the hell possessed her? Was she stupid?

Yes. She was stupid. She was so dumb. She was a cold-hearted, thoughtless bitch that sent an innocent woman like Serena running off into the dark and dangerous streets of the slums.

Guilt and panic tore through her. What the hell had she been thinking?

Too late now. She had to find Serena. Fear gripped her heart at the thought of what could be happening to the blonde. She didn't like a single scenario her mind created.

Her ears suddenly perked up. Was that… sobbing?

Without thinking of the consequences should she be wrong, Rei raced down the street and into the alleyway. Violet eyes widened at the sight before her.

A small figure was curled up in the far corner of the filthy alley; blonde locks covered the shivering form, providing no covering from the rain at all. Taking quiet and slow steps, Rei approached.

Serena's blue T-shirt was soaked and gave her no protection from the elements. At least she had jeans on, that provided some warmth… if they'd been dry. But they weren't.

Serena jerked away when she felt a hand touch her arm. Despite being frightened, she, for some reason, raised her eyes to meet those of whoever it was.

There was no way she could make a mistake on whose eyes those were. But who was it behind those haunting orbs? Rei, or Raven?

Concern and relief filled the fore mentioned eyes. Instantly knowing who it was by the change, Serena blinked.

"Rei?"

……….

No one could possibly describe the relief that rushed through the assassin. Thank god she found her! And she didn't appear to be hurt. Freezing, maybe, but not hurt.

"It's me. Thank god I found you."

Serena hesitated. Would Rei suddenly become Raven again? Was she mad at her? Would she… hurt her?

Rei saw the doubts that raced through the blonde's eyes, reflected in her blue eyes. For the thousandth time, she cursed herself and her stupidity. She was such an idiot. But redemption had to come later. It was not healthy for them to be out in the cold while the sky poured a ridiculous amount of water on them. And being in this particular part of town didn't help either.

Serena's thoughts came to a screeching halt when she felt a warm hand on her cheek. Blue eyes focused on the endless pools of lavender.

"Let's get you home, you're shivering…"

It was only then that Serena realized that she was, indeed, shivering. Taking Rei's outstretched hand, she slowly pulled herself to her feet. However, an hour of sitting out in the cold, curled up gave her even less balance than usual, not to mention legs that had fallen asleep. So, it was not surprising that she went flying forward, mentally preparing herself to get ready to break her fall with her face.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist, steadying her. Her body pressed against a warm body, which was pleasantly both firm and soft. Serena remained like that, nestled against the powerful frame for a moment, too shocked and relieved to move. But she could not deny that she felt safe and protected in these arms. No matter what she's done and who she's killed, Rei Hino could still make her feel safe.

"You all right?"

Shivers ran down Serena's spin as she felt the assassin's breath brush against her ear.

"Y-yeah. Fine."

Reluctantly, the blonde pulled away, though deceivingly small hands remained on her waist to steady her as the circulation returned to her legs. A tremor swept through Serena as the rain continued its relentless assault.

Rei smiled softly as she placed her hand on the trembling girl's cheek. Thank god she found her.

Serena felt something warm run down her cheek. She most definitely knew that the rain wasn't remotely warm. Looking down, she was shocked to see red on her shirt.

'**Blood,' **she realized.

Panic seized her. Had Rei shot or stabbed her without her notice? Where was the blood coming from?

As common sense returned, the rampaging questions ceased. It was then that Serena took a closer look at the hand on her cheek. Red.

She reached up and pulled Rei's hand from her face, inspecting it carefully. Cuts littered the back of the pale hand, along with two busted knuckles. Something reflected what little light there was in the alley. Was that… glass?

"What happened?"

Violet eyes flickered down to her hand and the taller woman shrugged. Her attention returned to the shivering Serena.

"Here," Rei whispered, "this might help."

Serena felt something heavy draped over her shoulders. It was the other woman's duster.

"But won't you be cold?"

Raven hair swayed softly as the assassin shook her head. Wrapping her arm around the blonde's shoulders, she led her out of the alley. Luckily, a taxi drove by. Rei flagged it down, helping Serena as she tumbled in and then slid into the cab herself.

"Where to, ladies?"

The assassin narrowed her eyes, effectively stopping the driver's curious gaze as he took in the sight of the wet women in his back seat through the rearview mirror. The blood caught his attention first.

"Serenity Towers."

The blonde's shivering had intensified, her chattering teeth destroying the silence in the cab. With a worried frown, Rei pressed a hand to her companion's forehead.

"You're burning up. We have to get you home."

The shorter woman leaned against the assassin as her eyes began to close.

"R-Rei? I'm so c-cold."

"Shh… don't worry," the dark-haired woman soothed, hiding her concern. "We'll be home soon. Everything will be all right…"

Despite her discomfort and the toil that the events of the night had on her, Serena felt safe and protected. She slipped into the embrace of sleep, that sweet oblivion, comforted by the thought that Rei was there to care for her.


	12. Into the Dark

Gravity of Love

Serena rolled over on the large bed. The sheets were soft and smooth… silk. It was different from her warm and comfortable cotton ones. And the blanket… what was that smell? Jasmine? Vanilla? It's familiar…

Blue eyes snapped open once she realized why.

"You're awake."

The blonde sat up and stared at the figure in the doorway. A dark red tank top clung to Rei's figure, soaked through the sweat that rolled down her chest, arms and forehead. Her breathing was harsh and uneven as she leaned against the doorway tiredly.

"Y-yeah," Serena whispered, surprised at how hoarse she sounded.

Rei frowned when she heard the blonde speak. Pushing herself away from the door, she walked over to the bed, arms crossed.

Unease and fear traveled through Serena. Was this Rei or Raven? Either way, Serena was captivated as she watched the other woman approach. Confident, proud and graceful, the assassin's movement alone embodied everything that was Rei Hino. Everything that amazed her.

Rei took off the fingerless glove on her left hand and placed it on Serena's forehead. After a second or two, she moved away.

"Well, your fever's gone. But your temperature's still a bit high."

Serena nodded quietly.

"I'll order something for you to eat; I doubt you want to taste my cooking. I'd never force anyone to do that, especially when they're sick.

Serena giggled at the mischievous gleam in those gorgeous eyes. Rei smiled and grabbed the phone on the nightstand.

As the taller woman made the call, Serena watched her tired face intently. It must not have been an easy night for her.

"I'm going to take a shower," Rei said once she was done. "I'll be out before they get here."

A nod was her only response. The assassin turned and disappeared out the door.

* * *

Serena looked up once she heard Rei's footsteps. Sure enough, she entered, carrying a large tray. The delicious aroma filled her senses as she resisted the urge to drool.

The assassin rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the smile off her face. She set the tray down on the nightstand.

The sick girl licked her lips, but wrinkled her nose when the smell of coffee hit her.

"This is for me," Rei explained, reaching over and grabbing the cup as she took a seat on he bed.

To Serena's disgust, the other woman drank it black. She decided then that she'd never going to get used to that.

"Don't start on my coffee."

Hearing the protective tone in Rei's voice, the blonde rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Just eat your food," the assassin mumbled.

Much to Serena's delight, the chicken noodle soup was delicious. It disappeared quickly, warming her. She then started on her fruit, looking up to find Rei was leaning on the footboard, her hair still wet from her shower and framing her face in a way that was beyond simply attractive. Violet eyes scanned the newspaper the assassin held, a mumble or a growl occasionally escaping from her lips.

Serena loved catching Rei during moments like this. The assassin seemed so peaceful… so adorable!

Sensing Serena's gaze, Rei looked up, a fine brow arching in question. The blonde blushed and quickly returned to her fruit.

"Anything important in the news?"

"No, not really."

Rei put the paper down and crossed her arms again. She was much too lazy to change out of her bathrobe. Closing her eyes tiredly, her mind drifted.

Last night was certainly exhausting, and even after staying up with Serena for most of the night, sleep eluded her. The guilt of losing her temper at Serena forced her to drag her weary body away from the blonde's bedside and into the gym. It was now three in the afternoon, six hours since she first began her workout.

"How much sleep did you get?"

"Oh," Rei said casually while sipping her coffee. "A few hours."

"Where'd you sleep? I'm in your bed."

"The couch."

Silence.

"Why _am_ I in your room?"

"My room's closest to the bathroom."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

A dark blush appeared on Rei's cheeks, though it disappeared quickly.

"I gave you a bath and washed your hair once you were properly warmed up."

"Oh."

Silence settled between the two. Serena was playing with the blanket. Rei had seen her…

A furious blush appeared on the blonde's cheeks. Only Minako has ever seen her naked, and that's because she's her cousin. She and Mamoru had never gone… well, that far. And here Rei had… she wasn't a stranger exactly, but still.

Despite herself, Serena imagined the other woman's strong hands running through her hair, the way they did when she dried and brushed her hair. Those same hands on her skin, bathing her gently.

'**Whoa, wait one minute! Stop right there! Bad thoughts! Bad!'**

While the blonde was having her internal battle, Rei got off the bed and walked over to her vanity table. Taking the brush, she began untangling her dark locks.

Blue eyes took in the image before her. The assassin sat in front of the mirror, her expression far away as she brushed her long, raven locks. She seemed completely at peace and relaxed.

Suddenly, Serena stood and made her way over to Rei. Without a word, she placed her hand on the hand holding the brush.

Lavender eyes met blue through the mirror in adorable confusion. The older woman simply smiled.

"Let me."

"You shouldn't be out of bed yet."

"So?"

To Serena's surprise, Rei didn't protest. Taking the brush, she began brushing the long, wet hair.

The assassin's hair was smooth and soft, just how Serena thought it would be. Rei's eyes slowly closed, her lips parted slightly as her chest rose and fell evenly. She was completely relaxed.

"How's your hand?"

Rei tensed as she opened her eyes. The blonde sighed softly in response. So much for the peaceful and relaxed Rei Hino. Sure, it was stupid to ask, but she was worried. There _was_ a lot of blood last night.

"It's fine."

"It didn't look fine last night."

Rei tensed even further. She wasn't used to anyone except Makoto, Haruka and Michiru drilling her about how an injury was.

"It's not as bad as it looked."

"But you were working out, I'm sure it must've gotten a bit worse."

Rei was touched by Serena's concern, but she was starting to get a little annoyed.

"I should clean the dishes."

Serena stepped back, startled as Rei suddenly stood. The raven-haired woman grabbed the tray and worked out.

With a frustrated sigh, Serena collapsed on the bed. How stupid was she? It had been the perfect moment. Never had she seen Rei so comfortable around her. And then she had to go and press her. At least Rei didn't lose her temper again.

Rei and Raven, two different personalities but the same person. Serena couldn't deny she found Raven captivating. Not only that, but beautiful as well. The flame in those lavender depths, burning brightly. Yet while the emotions raged on inside, her expression was calm and collected. Her movements were much more precise and deadly, like a dance. Every move counted.

The sound of the dishwasher being turned on snapped the blonde from her thoughts. But over that she could hear Rei speaking, though she couldn't make out what she was saying.

A few minutes later, Rei came back in. The dark-haired woman sat down on the bed and began reading her paper again.

"Is there anything in particular you want to eat today?"

Serena blinked as she turned her eyes to the other woman.

"No, why?"

"I thought of going out for dinner so you can get some fresh air, but you're not well enough for that yet."

Serena nodded before turning around. She now sat in front of the vanity table, brushing her own long hair.

"You didn't place the order already, did you? I didn't think a restaurant took orders this early for dinner."

"No, I was ordering groceries."

Serena focused on Rei through the mirror. Her companion was leaning against the headboard, reading the newspaper still.

"You're cooking?"

Rei looked up, rolling her eyes.

"Don't sound so excited."

Serena blushed slightly.

"Sorry, but I thought you wouldn't force anyone to eat your cooking."

"Yes, I did say that."

"So, you want me to starve?"

The blonde's teasing was rewarded by an annoyed glare.

"No."

"Then what am I going to eat?"

"What I cook."

"Argh! You're so frustrating!"

Violet eyes twinkled as Serena turned to glare at her. With a small smile, she went back to her reading.

"I _can_ cook some things. I've been living on my own for six years. I have to be able to cook a little."

"So, why didn't you make the soup?"

Rei sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I don't do soup. I usually get it out of the can or Makoto brings it over."

"Oh. So, that means dinner will be edible?"

Serena caught the pillow before it hit her. She stuck her tongue out at the assassin.

"Oh, real mature."

The blonde glared at the other woman. She stood, stuck her nose up in the air, and marched into the bathroom. The door slammed behind her.

Rei smiled and shook her head. Now, back to that sentence she's been reading for the past half hour.

* * *

Serena held her stomach as she fell to the floor.

"Oh… oh… my god! You're kidding!"

Rei's smile was as wide as Serena had ever seen it. The woman reached out and grabbed another grape.

"No, I'm not! And then Michiru marched up to the stage, grabbed Haruka's beer, pulled on the waistband of her jeans… and poured it down her pants!"

The older girl couldn't breathe anymore as she rolled on the floor. Her cheeks and sides hurt from laughing so much.

While Serena took a nice, long bath, Rei had made dinner. By the time the blonde was done, everything was ready. They sat on the floor in front of the couch, the food spread out on the coffee table. Rei's delicious meal turned out to be chicken and rice, with a fruit salad and biscuits.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Rei began telling Serena about Haruka and Michiru's first date. Which led to the present, half an hour later.

Serena was sprawled out on the floor, breathing heavily with the occasionally fit of giggles. Her companion was leaning against the couch, a smile permanently engraved on her face.

"That must've been the first date from Hell!"

Rei's smile widened. "I don't know who to pity more, Michiru who had to put up with Haruka for the whole night or Haruka standing in the middle of a popular, black market bar with beer poured down her pants."

The blonde was seized by giggles again. She hasn't laughed so much since… well, before she was kidnapped.

Sorrow and homesickness seized her. The ever-present smile disappeared. Her family must be worried sick about her. Well, maybe not her Dad. He'd be more than pleased about all the publicity. He probably thinks his daughter did something right, for once.

A warm hand touched hers. Blue met lavender as Serena looked up.

"Are you okay?"

It was surprising how many shades of purple a person's eyes could turn. Currently, it was a dark shade of violet, bordering on black. But definitely not the cold black they were when Raven took over. No, right now it was a caring, concerned and warm shade of violet.

"I… I'm fine."

Rei nodded. The light mood of the dinner was clearly gone. And to be truthful, she had been enjoying it. Just talking to Serena casually like that. It also felt good to hear her laugh. She knew she was the one to rob the blonde of that.

Rei stood, grabbed the dishes and started cleaning up. Serena blinked a few times and jumped to her feet.

"Let me help you."

"No, you're sick. Turn on the TV and relax."

Serena nodded and sat back down. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, looking for something to hold her attention.

Rei sighed and leaned against the sink. What was it about that girl? Such innocence, such carefree displays of emotion. To be honest, Serena scared Rei. Why? Because they were opposites in every way. Because the blonde was everything she'd been taught never to be.

The burning water on her hand shook the assassin from her thoughts. Ignoring the pain, she finished washing the dishes. Great, now she has to change the bandages.

The lights suddenly went off. A scream sounded from the living room. She bolted out of the kitchen, grabbing a gun from behind a painting.

"Serena?"

'**Please answer.'**

"Rei! It's dark!"

Rei looked out the windows. Good, most of the city was dark. Just a power outage, that's all.

"Don't worry, it's the power's out on the block."

A whimper came from the direction of the couch. Rei tried to figure out what to do.

"Serena, sit tight. I'm going to get some candles."

The dark was practically her home. Lavender eyes adjusted to the lack of light quickly as Rei made her way to her bathroom.

A short while later, she returned to the living room. She noticed the shivering blonde on the couch. Despite the darkness, Serena's hair shone like gold. Ignoring her thoughts, she quickly walked over.

"Rei?"

"I'm right here," the assassin whispered, touching Serena's arm before setting up all the candles on the coffee table. Fishing into her pocket, she pulled out a lighter and lit the nearest candle.

That's when she saw Serena properly. She was huddled on the couch, shivering with her arms around her legs, which she had pulled to her chest. Blue eyes sought her lavender ones almost immediately.

Rei gave her a small, and what she hoped to be reassuring, smile before lighting a few more candles.

"Better?"

Serena nodded as she relaxed slightly.

"I'm going to look for some more candles."

After looking in every room and drawer, Rei came back with a few more. She hoped they would last them through the night and sat down on the couch.

"Rei? How long is the power going to be out?"

"I don't know, not for long, I don't think."

It was obvious the blonde was scared. The taller woman ran a hand through her hair, smiling when she had an idea.

"How about I bring out a few pillows and blankets? We'll sleep here if you'd like."

"Really?"

Rei laughed at the obvious relief in her voice. The dark-haired woman stood and went to get the blankets and pillows.

Serena stared at the flames dancing on top of the candles. Oh, how she hated the dark. But at least Rei was with her. She didn't think the woman was scared of anything. Most likely not.

The woman in question walked in, arms full. She dropped the load on the couch.

"I'll be back in a minute."

As Rei turned, Serena noticed her bandaged hand. Where the woman was going suddenly clicked.

"You should bring it over here where there's light."

"Bring what?"

"The bandages. You are going to redress your hand, right? It's probably soaked from doing the dishes."

Rei sighed. Okay, so the girl noticed. She sat down on the couch and looked over at the blonde, who was leaning on a pillow, a blanket draped over her form.

The assassin moved closer to the candles and pulled out the stuff in her pocket. She unwrapped her hand, throwing them into the trash. She inspected the busted knuckles and cuts. Despite looking pretty nasty, it was far from the worse injuries she's suffered.

"What happened?" Serena asked as she reached over and touched the injured hand.

"Oh, nothing really."

The blonde squeezed some of the cream Rei brought onto the taller woman's hand. She remembered Ami saying once that this type worked really well on cuts. Slowly, she spread the cream on the back of her companion's hand and fingers.

Lavender eyes watched her as she worked. Serena's touch was tender and warm, like everything else about her. Until she met her, the assassin had never felt such a gentle touch. Sex was certainly never gentle.

Rei's hand was extremely soft and her skin incredible smooth. How could an assassin have such nice skin?

"So, how did you get this?"

Rei hesitated. Serena's voice was soft, but firm. Might as well fess up.

"I punched a window."

"Oh."

There was silence as Serena gently wrapped Rei's hand. She stood and walked into the kitchen to wash her hands. The raven-haired beauty cleaned up.

By the time the blonde was back in the living room, the assassin was opening the blinds. Serena's eyes widened. All the lights in the city were off, except for a few government buildings. The stars were twinkling brightly in the sky, and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

"It's beautiful tonight."

"Yeah," Rei whispered, staring out the glass wall.

There was a knock on the door and the assassin moved toward the door, her hand slipping under her shirt to grasp the handle of the gun tucked in her waistband.

"Who is it?"

"Miss Hino, it's Aki the security guard."

Rei opened the door. Only when she saw the familiar face of the young brunette did she release the hold on her gun. The teen gave her a smile and offered her a duffle.

"The complex keeps one for each apartment for things like this. There are a flashlight, candles and some other stuff in there."

"Thanks a lot."

Aki blushed when Rei flashed him a charming smile. He waved before going to the next door. The assassin locked the door securely before walking back to Serena. She pulled out a few more candles and the flashlight.

"That's so much brighter," Serena said with a smile.

Rei nodded as she curled up on one end of the couch, watching Serena do the same on the other end. She felt the tension and hesitation coming from the blonde, but said nothing.

"Rei, tell me about yourself?"

The woman in question froze, lavender eyes staring at her companion in muted shock.

"What do you mean?"

The blonde shrugged nervously, waving her hands a little.

"Like… your past or something."

* * *

I know. It's been a while since I last updated. I've just been lazy, and busy with senior year. But it's spring break now and the college letters are rolling in, so I have all the time to spare. I hope to finish this before I head off to college, wherever that may be. So, look for more updates, and soon.

It's an awkward place to cut off, but I couldn't figure out where would be the best place, and to me this seemed to be it. You'll understand why in the next chapter.

Hope you enjoyed it.

- Twitch


	13. A Brief Taste

Gravity of Love

"There's nothing to tell."

"From how Makoto and Haruka talk, I think there is."

Rei shifted, cursing the fact that the two big mouths were on the other side of the city. The next time she saw them…

"There really isn't much, Serena."

The blonde moved to Rei's side of the couch, leaning against her. She turned her blue eyes up pleadingly, remembering the assassin always gave in when she did that. Raven hair brushed against her soft skin, making her shiver. Serena watched as her companion fidgeted uncharacteristically.

"It's not worth telling."

"But… I think it is."

Violet eyes searched Serena's baby blues.

"You sure?"

Much to Rei's dismay, the blonde resting against her nodded with a sweet smile. She sighed, her resolve crumbling. Noticing this, the blonde placed her head on Rei's shoulder. She shifted the blanket so it covered them both.

"Where should I start then?"

"Hmm… how about your parents?"

Rei's chest rose then fell as she let out another deep sigh.

"My Dad was a politician. He was only twenty-four when he met my Mom."

Blue eyes focused on Rei's face, mesmerized by the movement of her ruby lips and the twinkle of her eyes.

"How'd they meet?"

"My Mom was a priestess. The shrine in Juuban had been in her family's possession for generations. Dad was there campaigning for his father. Back then he was just an aide. Somehow he found the shrine, I guess, because that's where they met."

---Flashback---

The lavender eyes of a young child stared at the photograph in her hands. She smiled as she traced the violet eyes of her mother, wondering once again why she didn't have her Mom's brown hair. It was so pretty and long, not to mention shiny. She knew she would wear the robes her mother wore in the picture one day. It was only a matter of time before her Grandpa let her become a priestess, instead of just doing chores around the shrine.

She turned her attention to her father in the photograph with a slight frown. Even though she'd gotten her hair from him, he didn't seem to like her that much. He was never around, always visiting for an hour or two before getting into his car and driving away. Rei wondered why she couldn't make him as happy as Mom seemed to, at least from the photograph. She was Mommy's daughter, so that meant she should have that special something to make Daddy love her too.

She placed a kiss on Mommy and Daddy's faces, the glass of the frame cool against her lips. Rei placed the photograph back on her table before rushing to get to school.

---End of Flashback---

"Grandpa didn't like my Dad, but Mom started dating him anyway. Mom was only nineteen when they married…"

Serena saw the pain in Rei's eyes and braced herself. She snuggled against the woman.

"A year later, I was born. But my Mom died in childbirth."

Lavender eyes squeezed shut. The memories she tried to keep away resurfaced. A small, warm hand clasped her own, a light squeeze sending waves of comfort through her.

"My Dad disappeared. He left me with Grandpa. I grew up at the shrine, not really knowing Father. But I always knew I was the reason Mom died."

"Oh, Rei…"

Serena wished she hadn't asked. It was obvious, though Rei tried to hide it, that this was hurting her deeply.

"I heard so many stories about Mom from Grandpa. But when I was seven, he fell ill. I guess he never quite recovered from losing Mom. He died a few months later."

---Flashback---

Rei stared at the coffin as it was slowly lowered into the ground. Never again would she hear her Grandpa's voice. Never again would she feel his strong arms around her, offering her warmth and safety.

The wind tugged on her black dress. Girls as young as her shouldn't have to wear black. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt very tired.

A firm hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up, meeting the blue eyes of a virtual stranger. But he was her father. She belonged with him now.

--- End of Flashback ---

"I went to live with Dad. By then he'd become a prominent politician, taking over after his father died. He didn't have too much for me."

Serena knew first hand what that felt like. But at such a young age? She had been blessed that her mother was still alive back then. Back when her Dad really loved her. So long ago, it seemed now.

She watched as Rei's fists clenched. The woman's narrowed eyes were focused on her lap. She was lost in her memories, and Serena was afraid to pull her from them. She knew she should. She knew she shouldn't let Rei go down this painful road. But she was curious, as much as she hated it. She wanted to know.

"My father made a few powerful enemies. Two years later he was killed."

Rei still remembered the night. She'd had a dance recital, which her father missed, of course. She'd practiced so hard, hoping it would be one he finally came to. She made sure her outfit was perfect before prancing on stage with a huge grin on her face. She scanned the crowd. But as usual, Rei only saw the smiling face of her driver.

Ryusuke was waiting by the car with a grin when the recital ended. She slipped into the car without a word. During the drive home he'd asked her the customary questions about her day and the recital. Rei hadn't been in the mood to talk, which her driver picked up on quickly. The rest of the ride had been in silence.

Ryusuke opened the car door for her once they arrived, escorting his young charge to the entrance of the massive house. He rang the bell a few times, knowing the servants were expecting them.

Rei was growing impatient as the minutes stretched on. First her father didn't come to the recital, now no one would open the door when they knew it was her? Her temper had been rising when she spotted Ryusuke open the door.

She turned to look into the house when she'd heard her driver's strangled gasp. What she saw made her freeze.

Blood covered the floor, forming puddles and small streams. They reminded her of the river systems they'd been studying at school. Lakes of blood were connected by rivers, flowing into each other and staining the white marble of the atrium floor.

She saw the body of their butler draped over the expensive 18th century table he spent hours polishing and dusting, his blood soaking the fine wood. One of the maids was bent in half on the railing of the stairs, her eyes wide and her face frozen in an expression of shock. Rei could see the hole in the middle of her forehead.

She spotted something move from the corner of her eye and before she could turn her head to see it better, she heard a grunt and then a loud thump. She slowly looked to her side to see Ryusuke lying on his back on the floor, his mouth opened in a silent scream. His eye had exploded when the bullet entered his brain from it, a faint hint of smoke rising from the burnt flesh.

A strong hand clamped over her mouth before she could scream. Tears fell from her eyes as she struggled. She felt the cold metal of a gun press against her temple.

"The assassin that killed him took pity on me. He took me in."

Serena wrapped her arms around Rei, surprised when she didn't pull away.

"He taught me everything I know. He made sure I would be strong… no matter what the cost."

Though her voice held the detachment of a medical textbook, Serena could see the bitterness in Rei's eyes. The blonde couldn't even begin to imagine what that must've been like for Rei. To be trained to kill by the man that murdered her father and servants, by the man that ended her childhood and life as she knew it.

"When I was 17, my mentor was killed on a mission. The client was furious, he'd lost a lot of money."

Rei shifted, unconsciously burying her face in Serena's soft hair, inhaling the sweet fragrance.

"So, he made me finish the job. If I failed… I was his."

Serena shivered. His.

"I did it, though. The client was upset I managed to do so, and beat me until I was nearly dead. That's how I met Haruka. She took me in."

Rei knew she was talking too much. Serena asked about her parents, not about her life as an assassin. She knew she'd regret this the next day. She knew this might cause her downfall eventually. But she couldn't find it in herself to care. As much as that frightened her, she couldn't help but feel strangely comforted by it. Comforted by the fact that there was someone she could tell.

"Word got out pretty quickly about me. I started getting jobs, and two years later, with Haruka and Makoto's help, I established a pretty good reputation. The smaller jobs stopped coming in. Every few months I'd take something big and make enough money to last me a while. The jobs got bigger and bigger…"

Rei trailed off, but Serena knew exactly what was coming next. Her current job, kidnapping her.

But the blonde felt neither anger nor any hatred. No, only sympathy and sorrow for the woman in her arms. No one deserved that, especially not a child.

She didn't wonder why Rei was who she was anymore. She didn't really have a choice. Human instincts told her to survive, no matter what the cost and outcome.

Serena felt something dampen her shirt. It took her a few moments to realize what that something was.

Rei's tears.

"Don't cry," Serena said softly.

Instinct made her draw Rei even closer to her body. Hesitantly, she ran her fingers through the assassin's soft hair.

Despite the situation, contentment raced through the blonde. She wasn't going to deny she's thought about holding Rei nor about running her hand through her hair. She knew it was wrong since she was engaged to Mamoru.

But it didn't matter.

"It's okay, Rei, let it out."

Serena sat quietly with the trembling woman in her arms. Raven and blonde hair intertwined as Serena tucked Rei's head under her chin.

Minutes later, the blonde could tell Rei had stopped crying. Hesitantly, she pulled away.

"Are you all right?"

Rei nodded, keeping her head down. Serena reached over and placed her hand under the assassin's chin. Slowly, she lifted the raven-topped head.

Traces of dry tears marred the woman's smooth skin. Lavender met blue for a split second. There, in her eyes, was a heart-breaking, yet at the same time, captivating vulnerability. The tough exterior had been shed and the threatening glares no where to be seen. Even the condescending smirk was gone. Here she was, the real Rei Hino under it all… a lost and hurting woman who never quite got over old pains.

The sight made Serena both sick with sorrow and excited at the trust displayed in Rei's voluntary unmasking. Without another word, Serena pulled her into another tight hug.

'_I'll never let you be hurt again…'_

But Serena knew she would never be able to fulfill that promise.

'_Even so, I'll try my hardest to keep you from getting hurt again… I swear…'_

The protective feeling Serena got from holding Rei was completely foreign to her. Usually other people protected her, kept _her_ sheltered and safe. But this feeling of protectiveness, this power it inspired in her was… fulfilling. It gave her a sense of purpose.

"Thank you."

The soft whisper sent the blonde's heart into overdrive. Even when vulnerable, the woman in her arms was alluring and mesmerizing. Which was a thought she couldn't really afford to have

"For what?"

Rei buried her face in Serena's shirt.

"Listening."

The older woman looked down at the woman she held. It felt so different, but good to be the strong one. It made her feel… needed.

"Anytime."

Their eyes met as Rei looked up. Suddenly the assassin moved forward. She didn't know what it was exactly that possessed her to do it. Maybe it was the way Serena looked in the candlelight, so soft and young, but strong. Perhaps it was the stars twinkling in the black velvet sky that seemed to surround them. Or maybe it was this whole role reversal thing. But whatever it was, Rei felt drawn to Serena like never before.

The blonde froze when she saw the other woman leaning toward her. Acting on its own accord, her own head moved downward. She licked her lips quickly, anticipating the feel of those full, ruby lips on hers.

Their lips brushed tentatively before they pulled away. Rei shivered, the contact more intense than anything she's ever felt. Especially from such a brief touch. She's been with so many people, and none came close to what Serena made her feel in that simple caress of their lips. She craved for more, truly, madly and deeply.

Serena felt her whole body shut down. The only sensation she felt came from her lips. And they seemed to burn. Such a sweet touch. Not even a kiss with Mamoru could measure up. It was… amazing. Instinctively, Serena tightened her arms around Rei's body and leaned down for another.

Rei's heart began to beat wildly. This feeling was foreign, but frighteningly intoxicating. She knew it wasn't right to kiss Serena. But she's never wanted anything so bad.

Serena was sweet, innocently, kind and simply bubbling with happiness. Rei's never met anyone like her before. The people she knew were rough, hard and cruel. People that wouldn't think twice about turning on her for the right price. The blonde was far from all those things. She didn't have a single bad bone in her body.

And now Rei was about to kiss her again. The thought sent a shiver of excitement through her body.

Rei licked her lips. A taste of heaven… for the woman who'd sold her soul.

Serena moaned softly as their lips touched for the second time. The woman was an amazing kisser, and her lips were like sin.

The blonde had always been told to be a good girl. Listen to your elders, get good grades, behave like a proper lady, never cause trouble, never do anything you're not supposed to do…

And this was definitely something she was not supposed to do. In fact, it's so wrong… it's right.

Serena finally knew why people say once you get a taste of the forbidden, you can never go back.

She knew she couldn't go back. Rei's kisses were the guilty pleasure, the fluttering in her stomach the wrong thing to feel. And the lust she felt for more for her dirty desire…for more of Rei.

She'd found her forbidden fruit.

Sweet like candy, soft like rose petals and pure, in the simplest sense.

Serena smiled against Rei's lips as she felt the raven-haired woman's arms snake around her neck. She could definitely get used to kissing Rei. Mamoru? Great kisser, but nothing compared to this. Blue eyes opened as she felt the woman pull away. She opened her mouth to protest, a childish pout forming.

Lavender eyes twinkled wit amusement as Rei pressed a finger to Serena's lips. The mere sight of her pout almost sent Rei's self-control out the window. Who cared about the consequences when the crime was so… perfect. She wouldn't mind being sent to hell for committing such an enticing-

Speaking of enticing …

Serena gazed at her with her baby blues, which were adorably wide with confusion and frustration. A smirk played on Rei's lips at the sight of lust clouding those beautiful eyes. Why did she pull away again?

Anything remotely considered rational left her the second Serena pressed their lips together again. The blonde pulled away when Rei let out a soft moan.

Serena laughed at the annoyed expression on her companion's face.

"You looked like you were about to kiss me… but didn't. So… I figured I should, hmm, exact my revenge."

Rei snorted. Revenge? That was fresh. Maybe she should-

"Why did you pull away?"

The assassin's face fell, her eyes lowering. Dread filled Serena. This couldn't be good.

"It's noth-"

Rei snapped her mouth shut. It wasn't nothing. It was something, something important. Sure, she'd hate herself after she says it. Oh Hell, she hated herself now. But she had to be fair, not only to Serena… but to herself.

"Serena, you should think about this."

"What?"

"I mean, you're in a serious relationship with Chiba… you're away from your family and friends. I'm the only one you see every day… I think you're just stressed or-"

"You're right."

Rei squeezed her eyes shut. Of course, good-bye piece of Heaven. Why did she have to say something?"

"But… tonight's perfect, isn't it?"

Lavender eyes snapped open as she gawked at the blonde. Serena smiled softly. She didn't know what was going on. She didn't know if it was the atmosphere or the situation or if she really felt something like that for Rei. But either way, she wanted this for as long as possible.

"Yes… it is perfect."

Blue eyes closed slowly.

"Then why ruin it?"

"Serena…"

"Rei," the blonde whispered softly, cutting off the other woman. She opened her eyes, the smile on her lips wistful. "I've been good all my life."

She placed a hand on Rei's cheek. "I've always done the right thing, been the good little girl. But just this once, I want to forget being rational. I want a taste of-"

Serena was cut off when Rei kissed her firmly. She shifted against the couch. This was definitely not sweet and tender like before.

Rei's lips caressed hers with fervor, leaving Serena breathless. The blonde responded to her passion by wrapping her arms around the strong body pressed against her as tightly as she could. Oh god, has she ever kissed before this?

The assassin nibbled on Serena's lip, drawing a gasp, to her pleasure. To Hell with consequences. Who cared about rationality? Could proper behavior compare to this?

'_Dream on, Hino.'_

Somewhere in Rei's lust-filled mind, she knew she was going too fast. Hell, she didn't even know Serena had any desire to kiss her ten minutes ago. She had been in the middle of a breakdown. Did _she_ even know she wanted the blonde?

Who knew? Emotions were not her strong point. The only two feelings she was accustomed to were indifference and anger. And brief bouts of lust.

But lust a physical reaction, and not an emotional one, right? Rei was feeling pretty lustful right now. The thought not to hurt Serena did occur, but like she said, to Hell with rationality. All she saw was Serena, all she could think about was Serena.

Rei pulled away and watched as the blonde tilted her head back, chest rising and falling rapidly as she gasped for breath. The assassin licked her lips, never one to give up a prime opportunity.

Ruby lips kissed the pale and soft skin at Serena's throat. The blonde's eyes widened, barely suppressing a moan. Rei's eyes twinkled. So that's the way she wanted it. As she returned to showering her lips with kisses, she briefly compared the girl in her arms to her cousin.

Minako, now there was a woman who knew exactly what to do. In fact, she was definitely one of the best lovers Rei has ever had, if not the best. Sure, to most people they looked like the most they've done was flirt.

How wrong they were.

Rei knew Minako two months before the idol introduced her to Serena. The assassin thought it would be a total drag to have to flirt with an arrogant star like Minako. The image she had of the blonde was that of a completely egotistical bitch, without the beauty she appeared to have. She thought the wonderful starlet was only an illusion made by tricks and mirrors.

Bu the first month turned out to be an intense game of cat and mouse. Instead of being on the offensive like she thought she would be, Rei became the prey. The first meeting was innocent enough. Rei was the waitress for Minako and a few of her friends.

The blonde gave her the look over and asked when her shift was over. For once, Rei was taken aback by someone. Minako radiated confidence. She knew how to carry herself, knew she was beautiful and knew she was charming. But most dangerous of all, she knew how to use her beauty and charm. If Rei was anyone else, she would have fallen head over heels in love with Minako.

But Rei was _not_ just another woman.

Minako's physical attraction to her quickly turned into the basis of her plan to get Serena. For the next month, Rei would bait Minako with everything she had, only to snap it away when the blonde had a taste. Just as she hoped, Minako only pursued her harder.

Finally, Rei let herself be caught. A date at Minako's house.

Usually, she didn't count on being seduced in one night. Or ever, really. She's usually the one doing the seducing.

But the night at Minako's had been Heaven. First dinner, a quiet candle-lit affair at the star's penthouse. Then they did a little star gazing over dessert. After that? Well, only one of the most amazing nights of her life.

"What are you thinking about?"

Rei's eyes focused on the blonde before. This wasn't Minako. It's Serena. The two have to be treated differently.

"Nothing of importance," she said, feeling a strange little thud in her heart.

Serena wrinkled her nose and pulled Rei down. The assassin shivered, wondering if there was a gene in the family that both blondes got. Serena whispered in her ear, pink lips brushing against her ear deliberately as she spoke.

"I may not have much experience, but I know you're not supposed to be thinking of someone else."

Rei stiffened visibly. Serena pulled away slightly, blue eyes searching her face. The assassin's face was blank, revealing nothing. Her eyes on the other hand betrayed her.

"I'm sorry-"

"I was just teasing."

Rei pulled away guiltily. With other people it felt fine to compare and contrast, but it didn't with Serena. The blonde was too good to treat like that.

"Rei?"

Serena wrapped her arms around the assassin's waist to keep her still. Stupid her, she just had to say something. Now Rei wasn't even looking at her.

To be honest, she was… scared. Rei's obviously had more experience. Her? Almost nothing. What if she can't measure up to what Rei's had before?

"This isn't right."

Serena opened her mouth to speak when Rei turned away from her.

"It's the situation. You've been through a lot lately."

The blonde lowered her head quietly.

"I'm going to get some air."

Rei stood, almost racing for the door. Serena laid down, pulling the blankets over her.

The assassin stood on the balcony. She looked up at the millions of stars overhead. That had been so hard. So hard to resist Serena, to walk away. She knew she had done the right thing.

So why did she feel like shit?


	14. At the Docks

Gravity of Love

Serena yawned as she sat up. The smell of food reached her nose, causing her eyes to focus quickly. Whatever, it was, it smelled pretty good!

She got out off… wait, the couch? Why was she sleeping on the couch?

Memories of the night before flooded her mind. The lust… the pleasure… the kisses… the reject…

Her mood dampened as she headed for the kitchen. She paused at the door, watching Rei cook.

The assassin hummed softly to the radio, swaying her hips a little in beat to Shakira. The blonde swallowed, a blush forming on her cheeks. A very nice sight to see first thing in the morning, yes, but it only brought back the feelings from the night before.

"Take a seat."

Serena blinked, surprised by the emptiness of Rei's voice. She felt a little hurt by it, especially after everything that happened…

She shook herself out of it and walked over to the table, where Rei had placed a plate of waffles, bacon and scrambled eggs. She smiled, her mouth watering at the smells. Serena looked up, grin on her face, which faltered when she saw Rei walking out.

"Aren't you eating?"

"No," was the only answer she got as the assassin left the kitchen.

Serena stared at where the woman once stood before quietly looking down. The food smelled great still, but she wasn't very hungry anymore.

* * *

"I'm going out."

Serena looked down, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Oh."

Rei paused, looking at the blonde sitting on the couch. Her shoulders were hunched over and she seemed to curl into herself. Her jaw clenched as she looked out the window. It was a beautifully clear day, not at all very cold, despite being winter.

'_Don't even think about it, Hino.'_

"Would you like to come with me?"

The assassin turned away to hide her twitch. Well, so much for listening to herself.

"Really?"

Despite herself, Rei felt herself warm at the bright smile Serena gave her. The twinkle in her blue eyes was worth the worry.

"All right, we have to disguise you a little."

* * *

Serena's long hair was really too much to hide under a wig. And Rei wasn't about to try and convince the girl to cut it. So that pretty much just left the option of braiding it. Which took far too long.

The blonde giggled as she remembered her companion's muttered curses as she went to work braiding her long hair. She'd been ordered to wear something that let her blend into the crowd easily, which meant blue jeans and a dark green jacket with a furred hood. The assassin then roughly pushed a black trucker's cap into her hands.

For the sake of blending in, Serena noticed Rei ditched the leather duster. She giggled again, never having the heart to tell the assassin that the last thing she did was disappear into the crowd when wearing that. She traded it for a black bomber jacket and replaced the tight black jeans with a pair of khaki cargoes.

Blue eyes blinked in confusion as Rei pulled the silver SUV to a stop in front of a Shinto shrine. She looked over at the driver, giving her a questioning look, which was ignored. She shrugged a little, getting out as Rei locked the car.

She opened her mouth to ask why they were there, but the tight look on the other woman's face made her hold her tongue. She watched as Rei started to ascend the stairs leading up to the shrine and sighed before she started to do the same.

She decided half-way up that the visitors must come to the shrine for more than just to pray. It was a workout! Of course, as she admired Rei who climbed the stairs effortlessly, she'd probably visit just to see people as in shape as the assassin.

Rei felt her lips twitch when the blonde finally made it up, panting as she bent over and braced herself on her knees. She felt the calm of the shrine embrace her and allowed herself to relax.

She took a look at the shrine and the pristine beauty that always seemed present. A few people were offering prayers and asking for help from the spirits. Without a word, she walked towards one of the smaller trails.

Serena blinked, following quickly after the woman. None of the snow falls that year were heavy enough to stick around, so the trees were completely bare for the most part.

She sighed when they came to a small hill. More things to climb? Really, maybe she should've just come to shrines instead of the gym. She was getting the same kind of workout.

She looked around curiously, wondering what was so special about this particular hill as she began to climb it after Rei. She noticed there was a small black fence at the top and sped up a little, wondering what it encircled.

Serena paused when she noticed the white marble tombstone. Her blue eyes quickly darted over to Rei, whose face was expressionless. She longed to be able to see her lavender eyes, which the blonde realized long ago, was the only real way of seeing what the woman was feeling. But the assassin's long bangs hid them from view.

The blonde respectfully stayed outside of the fence, watching as Rei entered and walked up to the tombstone. She was still for a moment before kneeling.

"Hello, mother. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to visit again. Things have been… a little crazy."

Rei took a deep breath, her eyes twitching to see if she could hear the blonde accompanying her. She couldn't.

"Everything's… everything's good."

Lavender eyes closed.

"No, no everything's not good. Mom… I… I don't know what I'm doing. She…"

Rei opened her eyes, looking over her shoulder subtly. Serena was watching her intently, but far enough to respect her privacy. Their eyes locked for a moment and the assassin felt warmth flood her body from the understanding she found in her captive's eyes.

She tore her eyes away as she focused on her mother's grave again.

"She… Serena's… so different, from anyone I've ever met. She's so… innocent and sweet. Naïve, yes, but it's so… becoming on her. It fits her so well. And I…"

Rei swallowed, trying to calm her thoughts.

"I don't know what I'm doing with her. I feel… different around her. Like – I feel like I have to protect her. But how can I? I've been hired to… Mom, I don't understand. I've tried to. I've… I want all of this to make sense. Like last night… Mom, she makes me feel…"

Serena closed her eyes, letting the breeze caress her cheeks. She understood the obvious pain Rei was in. She missed her mother horribly. There were days she wished she had just died with her mother. But she didn't.

Rei kissed the tombstone before standing slowly. She look one last look at the stone that marked her mother's life before turning away and walking away, closing the door of the fence. She walked by Serena without another word, leading them away from her mother's grave.

Serena followed the assassin quietly, leaving the shrine behind. She saw her chance when Rei stopped to open the door of the SUV. Silently, she walked up behind the woman.

Rei stiffened when she felt the blonde draw close to her. She opened her mouth to scold her for not getting into the car when she felt slender arms wrap around her waist. She stiffened as Serena pressed against her back.

Blue eyes closed as Serena basked in the warmth her companion seemed to naturally radiate. She held on tightly, but not too much so, and started rubbing her thumb against Rei's stomach through the thin fabric of her T-shirt.

Rei stopped breathing for a moment, every nerve in her brain telling her to move away. To tell Serena to stop. This can't happen.

But it was happening. She could feel Serena's cheek pressed against her shoulder, even through her jacket. Her stomach muscles trembled at the small contact of the blonde's thumb rubbing soothing circles. She heard Serena sigh contently.

Lavender eyes slowly closed as Rei tilted her head back, feeling the sunlight on her face. She felt her head rest naturally on top of Serena's, being just a hint taller.

Her body relaxed despite the screams her mind made. Then, in a final act of shutting it up, she placed a hand over Serena's and squeezed gently. She felt the blonde's arms around her tight for a moment in response before loosening again.

A chuckle bubbled up out of her that she was helpless to stop. To be honest, she didn't have much of a desire to stop it.

"What do you say we go get some food?"

Serena pulled away, her stomach rumbling at the mention of sustenance. Rei laughed at the cute blush appearing on her cheeks as she opened the door to the driver's side of the car.

"Come on, I know a great seafood place."

* * *

"I can't believe you ate that much."

Serena blushed, nudging Rei in the ribs as the assassin walked out of the restaurant. The lavender-eyed woman grunted faintly but smirked at the indignant pout on the blonde's face.

"I didn't eat _that_ much."

"Didn't you see the look the waitress was giving us? Serena, you had more to eat than a construction worker! Where does it all go?"

Serena squawked when Rei made a motion to grab at her stomach. She took off, and squealed when she looked over her shoulder to see the assassin chasing her with a smirk on her face.

The blonde raced down the boardwalk, weaving through unsuspecting people. Rei gave a faint growl, but couldn't keep the smile off her face. Did the girl really think she could outrun her?

"Watch it, you crazy kids!"

Serena let out a short yelp when she felt Rei's strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, effectively stopping her. She was heaving heavily, but couldn't stop herself from laughing at the indignant yell of the man they'd just raced past. The blonde felt her companion's laugh before she'd heard it, her chest rumbling with barely suppressed laughter before the assassin let it out.

Rei smirked when she felt Serena lean against her in exhaustion. She looked back to see they were actually a few blocks from the restaurant and the car. She felt herself behind dragged by a panting blonde to the nearest bench, where the lithe body of her captive plopped ungracefully.

Baby blues opened when she felt a drop of water on her nose. She was met with a smirking Rei, holding a bottle of water over her face. With a grateful smile, she sat up and unscrewed the bottle, draining it eagerly.

The assassin settled herself on the bench next to Serena and looked out at the sea. People passed by them quickly, not taking time out of their busy schedule to take a look at the Tokyo skyline and the natural beauty around them.

"Do you come here often?"

Rei blinked, looking over to see the blonde beside her entranced by the scene before them.

"Not as much as I'd like," she confessed softly. "You ever…"

Serena shook her head. "No. I've been here a few times, but I've never noticed how pretty it is here."

"Most people don't."

"I'm not most people."

The blonde knew she'd set herself up with that one, and expected some of Rei's trademark teasing. To her surprise, all she got was a gentle sigh.

"No, you're not."

She looked over and found the assassin staring at her quietly. Serena swallowed, feeling herself lean over. Rei's eyes widened for a moment, before slowly sliding closed.

A siren startled the two, causing them both to jump. The blonde blinked in confusion, turning to see five squad cars spinning to a stop. Before she could even process what was going on, a megaphone blared to life.

"Freeze, Raven!"

Serena was suddenly pulled to her feet by Rei, whose grip on her wrist was steel tight. She almost whimpered in pain before her mind processed what was going on.

The police had found her.

She felt herself pulled along, a group of American tourists conveniently blocking the police from seeing them clearly. Serena found herself in a supermarket, Rei's hold on her wrist tightening.

"Fuck, how'd they…"

The assassin cut herself off, pining Serena with her lavender eyes, which were almost black with anger. The blonde swallowed.

The police were right outside.

She could be rescued today.

"Come on."

Rei's quiet but growled command snapped her back to reality as the assassin guided her through the supermarket toward the side entrance of the market. She walked at a leisurely pace, looking around at the products. She'd stuffed her hand into her pocket, bringing the blonde's hand with her.

Serena swallowed, noticing a few stares they were getting despite the situation she suddenly found herself in.

She could be going to home today.

Rei exited the supermarket and casually pulled them into an alley. Her pace sped up and Serena found herself jogging to keep up.

Why wasn't she screaming?

Rei jerked her roughly into another alley, her jaw clenched.

Because she was still dealing with Raven, a dangerous assassin, who would probably shoot her.

Lavender eyes scanned the alleys quickly as her ears twitched, listening to the direction of the sirens were coming from. She changed directions last minute, causing Serena to yelp softly in surprise.

She could be seeing Mamoru and Minako again today.

Rei navigated them to the docks, where workers were unloading the newest shipment that had arrived off the massive tanker anchored at the harbor. The two of them were out of place amongst the yells of men working as quickly as possible, the din of their voices and machinery drowning out all other noise.

She could be seeing Rei for the last time.

The thought caused a brief twinge of pain to shoot through her heart.

Never see Rei again?

'_Don't be ridiculous, Serena. What's wrong with you? This is the woman who kidnapped you here.'_

That may be true, but the thought of never seeing her again…

Rei cursed herself for leading them here. Here where she couldn't hear the approach of the police easily, if they were on their tail, that is. She forced herself not to sigh in relief when she saw her car in the parking lot.

"Freeze!"

The assassin looked over her shoulder for the briefest of seconds to find two officers pointing their guns at them. She felt her blood run cold. No, they weren't going to take her like this. Not due to her own stupidity.

"Run," she whispered fiercely to Serena.

The blonde didn't know why her body was suddenly racing toward the car. Shouldn't she be hiding behind a crate, waiting for them to take Rei out so she could go home?

Shouldn't she _want_ to go home?

She heard shots fired and turned to see the two officers slumping to the ground, blood quickly oozing from their bodies. Her eyes widened as backup soon arrived in the form of several officers appearing with their guns drawn.

No, what surprised her the most was the cold look of the promise of death on Rei's face as she set her hard lavender eyes on the officers she'd just shot so effortless. Yet she felt no fear.

'_I want to stay with her…'_

Rei cursed when she saw the other officers quickly duck behind some crates to avoid her barrage of gunfire. She felt fear wash over her when she ran out of bullets and the police start to take aim. Two shots were fired off, and Rei felt the bullets passing by her as she was trained to do.

Surely their aims weren't that bad…

She felt the cold invade her body when she realized they weren't aiming for her. They were going after Serena.

Everything felt like slow motion as she watched the other officers ready their guns. She turned, finding Serena watching the scenes unfold with wide eyes. She willed her body to move, running toward the blonde.

'_You have to be safe…'_

She tackled Serena, effectively covering the shaking body in her arms with her own. Their eyes connected for a moment as they heard the shots being fired.

'_I'll keep you safe.'_

The blonde let out a brief scream as Rei's body suddenly jerked, the smell of blood reaching her nose. She watched in horror as the woman's lavender eyes widened. She felt her own arms wrap around the lean body that just shielded her own, feeling herself take a shaky breath, but not looking away from the eyes that captivated her from the moment she saw them.

'_I know. You promised everything would be all right.'_

Rei grunted as the momentum knocked the two of them behind a crate. The gun fell from her hand, clattering to the ground as the blood flowed freely from her right shoulder. She bit down on her lip to focus herself as she did a quick exam on herself.

Three bullets. One in her right shoulder. One in her side, probably wreaking havoc on her internal organs. And another in her right thigh.

Serena clenched her jaw to keep a soft gasp of pain from erupting when she felt her back connect with the wall of the warehouse. She knew something was very wrong the moment Rei slumped weakly against her as they came to a stop.

Blue eyes widened as she saw the amount of blood staining the khaki material of the other woman's pants. She bite back the urge to throw up as she realized the same liquid was quickly staining her jeans and washing her skin in warmth.

Rei looked up, the desperation on her face making the blonde freeze.

'_This is it...'_

Serena felt her lips moving before she even knew what was going on as her brain seemed to come to a decision for her.

"Do you have another gun?"

Rei blinked, taking a moment of process the words that just came from the blonde's mouth. The sounds of the police quickly advancing snapped her back to reality. She quickly reached into her jacket, pulling out her second gun, biting back a grunt of pain.

Serena took it from her with surprising quickness. Lavender eyes closed as she prepared herself for the inevitable.

The great Raven, captured at the gun point of a woman she'd kidnapped.

A shot was fired and she braced herself for pain. But none came.

Rei opened her eyes to find Serena holding the gun shakily, having fired into the air. The blonde was pale, her lips quivering. The urge to sooth away her fear easily crushed her confusion.

"Here."

Serena thrust the gun back at the assassin, who look it with a dumbfounded expression. She grabbed the other gun that had clattered to the floor, knowing it might come in handy later.

"Can you walk?"

"I…"

The blonde took that as a no, knowing Rei would never admit weakness. She steeled herself for the decision she made without knowing it as she pocketed the other gun.

She shifted, her back to Rei as she grabbed the hand not holding the gun and pulled it over her throat, resting the woman's hand on her shoulder the way she's seen gunmen do to hostages in the movies. She slowly stood, feeling herself shake at the gasp of pain the assassin couldn't bite back.

'_Everything's going to be all right, Rei…'_

The assassin couldn't believe the ridiculousness of the situation as the blonde hauled her to her feet. Her leg throbbed, threatening to collapse but Serena bent forward slightly to support her weight. She felt the blonde's hands on her arms in a way that seemed like she was trying to keep the assassin from choking her.

In reality, Serena's hands were there to keep Rei's arm from slipping.

Rei fired off a shot at the police as the two of them slowly made their way from behind the crates. A crowd had gathered, all cowering behind crates to watch the drama unfold. The assassin let out a brief sigh of relief. They wouldn't try to fire at Serena again with that many witnesses.

"Stay back!" Rei ordered, pressing the gun to the blonde's temple. The two made their way slowly toward the car, not just a few feet away from them. But each step was agonizing for Rei, who was sure the bullet had hit her femur.

"Please! Don't let her kill me!"

Serena's pitiful scream was enough to pull at the heartstrings of the crowd watching the standoff and the officers. Their guns wavered as they hesitated in firing.

The blonde opened the door of the SUV, feeling warmth on her cheeks. She realized with a start that she was crying.

The two somehow maneuvered into the car with Rei on the passenger side and Serena in the driver's seat. The hand holding the gun to the blonde's head shook as the assassin did her best to keep the pain from showing on her face.

Serena stared through the windshield at the officers who stared back at her.

It would be so easy to take the gun from Rei's hand and go back to her life. It would be so easy to go back to Mamoru. Go back to Minako and Ami. Go back to the world Rei had ripped her from.

As she closed the door of the SUV with force and snatched the keys from a shaking Rei, she realized the decision wasn't hers.

She started the car, turning to make sure there were no cars in the way as she peeled out of the parking lot.

The choice ceased to exist the night before.

* * *

I apologize that it's taken this long for me to update. Life got in the way, as usual, though that's no real excuse.

For those of you still around, I'm glad you are.

Because the ride's just getting started.


	15. Back to Black

Gravity of Love

There were many things Serena wanted to accomplish before she turned 25: ride a roller coaster (well, maybe just a kiddy one), become an elementary school teacher, watch the sunset on the Eiffel Tower, finally try whiskey, and marry Mamo-kun, of course. She'd only been planning her wedding for the past four years. A big wedding with all of her family and friends in a beautiful old church…

But driving the getaway car for her injured kidnapper while being chased by the police was not on the list. Either way, though, it seems as if Fate had other plans in mind for her.

A grunt of pain shook Serena from her thoughts as she glanced over at the passenger seat. Rei was pale, far too pale and the smell of blood was almost sickening. Panic seized her, and she gripped the steering wheel even harder in an attempt to stay calm.

The assassin was hurt, badly hurt, and needed medical assistance as soon as possible. But Serena was sure that the police have already alerted the hospitals to note any gunshot victims. There was no way she is going to let them take the dark-haired woman that easily.

Serena swallowed hard, her mind desperately trying to think of something to do. There were no squad cars behind her as of yet, but she did not know how long that would last. Tears started welling up in her eyes and she wiped them away angrily. She couldn't cry now. Rei was hurt and needed her help, and getting them into an accident certainly did not qualify as such.

"Hey," came the wounded woman's soft voice. "Don't worry… we're going to get out of this."

The blonde shook a little as she bit down on her lip. To say she felt weak at that moment was a gross understatement. The woman who just got _shot_ was trying to reassure her. Her, the reason Rei was shot in the first place. Serena took a deep breath, trying to feel the calm she desperately prayed for. Rei gasped softly as they drove over a pothole, jarring her battered body.

"Where am I going?"

The assassin was silent for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts and push away the pain. She reached into her pocket, pulling out her cell phone and handing it to the blonde, her hand shaking badly. She could feel herself starting to lose consciousness as everything got a little darker.

"Call… call Haruka… she's the second speed dial… tell her… tell her everything and she'll… tell you what to do."

Serena took the phone, glancing over to see Rei's eyes starting to close. Fear and panic settled in the pit of her stomach, along with the urge to vomit. How was she supposed to do this without the assassin? She's not meant for this kind of thing!

As if sensing her fear, the wounded woman smiled and reached over, placing a hand on Serena's thigh. All the blonde could do was swallow and offer a weak smile in return.

"Everything… will be… ok, Serena…"

As the hand on her thigh went limp, the kidnapped woman restrained the urge to cry. Instead, she flipped open the phone and called Haruka. Each unanswered ring was another blow to her already shot nerves, and the blonde desperately clung to her waning hope that they would get out of this alive.

"Rei! What the hell is going on?!"

It wasn't the greeting Serena had been expecting, but she didn't have time to dwell on that at the moment. Her main concern was getting Rei the medical attention she desperately needed.

"Haruka, it's Serena. Rei's… passed out."

"Serena? Damnit, what's going on? The police are all in a frenzy, something about you and Rei all over the police radio – you know what, it doesn't matter. What's the situation?"

Though she wanted nothing more than to pour her heart out to the handsome woman on the phone, Serena knew now was not the proper time. Instead, she gave a quick but detailed summary. Haruka was silent for a moment before speaking.

"All right, there's an old abandoned warehouse a couple of miles from you, down by the old pier."

"The one where they have raves occasionally, right?"

Despite the gravity of the situation, Haruka couldn't help but chuckle a bit, wondering how in the world Serena knew about that. The blonde assassin cleared her throat, feeling guilty she was laughing when her friends were danger. With the efficiency her profession demanded, she told Serena exactly what to do.

Under Haruka's guidance, Serena was able to get the car into the warehouse and down to the underground level. The car Rei had hidden there was another SUV, but of a different make and color. Then came the difficult task of moving the very injured assassin.

"Serena," Haruka murmured softly. "Be careful when moving Rei. You're going to have to put her in the trunk and pull the canvas cover over it…"

The longhaired blonde swallowed before tucking the phone into her pocket. She looked at the prone, unconscious body of the assassin; the smell of blood enough to make her stomach churn in protest. She forced down the urge to vomit as she reached over.

Her hands hovered over the still body. She could still get away and go back to her life. Rei needed medical attention anyway. One little call was all that's needed to end this crazy dream. One little call and she can be back with her family and friends. One little call and Rei could be in a hospital getting her wounds treated.

But then what? Could she actually stand by and watch Rei go to trial for her kidnapping? Not to mention her various other crimes – who knows how many people Rei has killed? More than likely, the still woman before her would be given the death sentence – could she really allow that to happen?

No, not after everything they've been through.

Not after everything she's made Serena feel.

Taking a deep breath, Serena eased one arm under Rei's knees and the other under her back. She swallowed before picking the assassin up as gently as possible.

She was a lot heavier than the blonde had predicted. Her arms protested painfully, unused to such manual labor. But the load was far too precious for her to even consider dropping. After making sure Rei was in a safe position and pulling the canvas over the cargo area, Serena jumped back into the car and sped out of the warehouse.

* * *

Waiting was something Haruka has never been very good at. Sure, she did when she had to and understood the importance of it, but it didn't mean she liked it. Waiting when someone she cared about was in danger and hurt? That was fucking unbearable.

The blonde took a seat, running a hand through her now messy hair. She smiled weakly when Michiru placed a glass of whiskey before her, which she quickly downed.

"It'll be ok."

The blonde sincerely wanted to believe the violinist's words, but experience has taught her to always expect the worse. In this case…

'**No, have faith in them.'**

But faith was difficult in this case. Serena, though a kind-hearted young woman who seemed to care genuinely for Rei, has so much more to gain by turning her back on the assassin. After all, Rei hasn't done anything to earn Serena's loyalty, speaking from a logical perspective.

'**She wouldn't have called you if she wanted to turn Rei in.'**

Haruka motioned for Michiru to pour her another drink. Though reluctant, the beautiful woman obeyed the silent command, watching with growing concern as her girlfriend down the drink yet again. She was in no better condition, yet held it together for the blonde sitting across from her.

The situation Rei and Serena were in was perilous and precarious, to say the least. One wrong move – even the smallest misstep – could lead to disaster, or worse, death. Judging from the panic in the blonde's voice when she called, things were looking grim. Rei's injuries alone were enough to worry about, but add the fact that the police were now on their tail and everything depended on Serena…

It's not that Michiru thought poorly of the blonde. No, far from it. The musician absolutely adored her, though she was admittedly at times perturbed and annoyed by the almost insane naivety and innocence Serena still possessed. It's one thing to think about the rarity and preciousness of such a fact, but it was really very difficult to deal with in real life.

Part of it came from Mayor Tsukino's obsessive sheltering of Serena. He was so busy molding her into the perfect daughter that he controlled almost every aspect of her life until very recently. Tsukino was a manipulative bastard and Serena was innocent and unsuspecting, so she never knew what her father was doing. But everyone else could see it.

What resulted is Serena's lack of understanding of the world and real life experience. There was only so much she could learn from behind the glass walls her father constructed for her and through stories told to her by Minako and her various friends.

And now to suddenly thrust her into a situation where the life and death of another person – one she's come to like, it seemed, despite the overwhelming odds – was in her hands. It was so very cruel of life to deal Serena such a hand.

Michiru shook herself from her thoughts and focused on the situation at hand. Haruka was no good to anyone in the state she's in, and seemed bent on drinking herself unconscious before Serena and Rei could even get there.

"Ruka, why don't you make sure we have everything we'll need when they get here."

It was still odd for Michiru to see her lover change; blue eyes, warm and open with her would suddenly close off, as if a black hole had appeared within her mind and sucked out every trace of emotion and life. What remained was a cold, calculating and efficient killer.

Sometimes, the violinist would remember that the hands that so tenderly touched her were stained with the blood of countless men and women. The face that she saw every morning was the same one that many saw in the last few seconds of their existence. The ears that listened to her every word and every note had heard countless pleas for mercy and screams of pain and anguish.

It was hard, the musician would readily admit, to reconcile the woman she loved with the merciless assassin. She loved Haruka no less for her past deeds, but that was not to say they had not overcome their share of difficulties because of the seedier side of things, the world her blonde lover had been so deeply steeped in for so long.

Haruka checked and rechecked all the supplies she had, desperately wishing she could call in one of the many doctors they employed from time to time. But it was too dangerous. Too much hung in the balance and the fewer the people who knew, the better.

She kicked a box of napkins Motoki had left laying around, sending it across the room. The blonde bit down on the inside of her cheek, using the pain to clear her mind. She did a cursory glance of everything before grabbing her cell and making a quick call.

The call was picked up on the second ring.

"Ten minutes."

Haruka hummed an acknowledgement, Makoto's voice echoing in her brain. Serena needed at least another thirty minutes to get to Abyss driving within the speed limit to avoid attention.

"Can you do it faster?"

"No."

The two fell silent for a moment, which the brunette didn't really mind since it just gave her more time to do what she had to do. But she had no idea what Haruka was cooking up in her mind.

"How does the car look?"

Makoto knew the real question: how much blood was there?

Taking a deep breath, she switched the phone to her other hand.

"I'm sending Ami over."

The two fell silent again, Haruka processing what she just heard and Makoto trying to come to terms with what she just said out loud for the first time.

It was bad, they both knew. No, not just bad. It was fucking disastrous.

"Move faster," Haruka growled, hanging up.

Michiru frowned when she saw her lover stalk out of the backroom they had set up. Before she could say a world, she was pinned by those cold, dead blue eyes.

"Ami is coming."

The violinist could only nod as Haruka stormed upstairs to wait for Ami.

* * *

Ami practically flew out of the hospital and into her car, glad she had allowed her friends to persuade her to get a fast little sports car as a splurge. She tossed her stuff into the back seat, pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards Abyss.

She gripped the steering wheel tightly, fighting back the tears from the utter panic and fear she felt. Makoto called her fifteen minutes ago, telling her that Serena and Rei had exchanged gunfire with the police and were headed for the black market bar. From the rough quality of the brunette's voice, it was safe to assume that someone had been hurt. But her girlfriend refused to give her any more details, causing her frazzled state of mind.

The only coherent thought the doctor could form at that moment was the hope that Serena was safe and unharmed.

Ami swallowed and sped down the streets. The tall buildings that have become her home and always gave her comfort was suffocating now. For once, Ami wanted to see the sky, and pretend that everything was fine.

* * *

Michiru sipped her tea, watching the television intently as she flipped through the channels. Every major news network was reporting the firefight at the docks. But strangely, none of them mentioned Serena. Even stranger, the only people being interviewed were police officers and people who had heard the gunshots. There were no civilian eyewitnesses at all.

The musician put down her cup, a bad feeling stirring in her. There was something very wrong about the entire incident. True, the police could be covering up their inability to rescue Serena. But something told Michiru that that wasn't it.

"This just in," came the shocked voice as the reporter at the docks was suddenly replaced by the anchor in the news studio. "A warehouse has suddenly exploded. Calls are coming in of a massive fireball that engulfed an abandoned warehouse out of nowhere. Firefighters and police are on their way to the scene. Reporting for us live is Trisha Takanawa."

Michiru could only stare at the blazing inferno that was once an abandoned warehouse. The building seemed to have collapse in on itself after the explosion, fire trucks all around while trying desperately to put out the blaze.

"Makoto did a good job."

The violinist did not bother turning around and merely nodded at her lover's satisfied tone. As police cars surrounded the scene, Michiru was at least glad that Serena would have an easier time driving over.

"Where is Ami?"

"Checking over everything."

Michiru nodded again wordlessly as she stood. She glanced at her watch. Twenty-five minutes since Serena first made that frantic call. How so much could change in such a short amount of time was beyond her.

* * *

Makoto brought her car to a screeching halt just short of the entrance to Abyss' underground parking garage. She waved Serena to go ahead of her. Through the windshields of their cars, she could see the tears making their way down the young blonde's face.

'**Rei, you damn bitch, you better be ok…'**

The brunette followed Serena closely into the parking garage, happy to see Haruka, Michiru and Ami already waiting. She wanted nothing more than to go bury her face in her girlfriend's hair, but knew that this was hardly the time.

Makoto jumped out of her car before it even made a complete stop, noticing that Haruka ran toward the SUV Serena drove the second it stopped. Michiru hurried to the driver's side and helped a shaking and blood-covered Serena out as Ami rushed over to the blonde.

"Ames! Rei needs you!"

As Haruka made her way to the back of the SUV and opened the trunk, the sickening smell of pooled, warm blood reached their noses. The brunette felt her stomach retaliate. Not because of the smell; no, she had killed too many people to get sick from that. It was from the fact that this time, it was Rei's blood, and clearly a lot of it.

Makoto soon realized that Haruka was tending to Rei as best as possible, assessing her condition. Her girlfriend, however, was nowhere to be seen.

The brunette turned, wondering if Ami had not heard her the first time and found Ami standing nearby, staring at the trunk area of the large SUV. As their eyes met, Makoto felt a chill go down her spine.

It was stupid, Makoto realized, to ask her girlfriend of all people to come help Rei. Rei, who had kidnapped Serena. Rei, who had held a gun to Ami's head and threatened her.

Oh, of course they thought they could hide how much they despised each other from her. But the brunette was hardly a fool, and she certainly didn't survive that long by not noticing things. She'd been keeping an eye that night, knowing the tension between her lover and her friend was reaching a dangerous level.

The two had been throwing looks at each other all night. Correction, Ami had been willing Rei's sudden demise with the frosty look in her eyes while the assassin tried to ignore her, giving her an occasional warning look. With Michiru and Serena constantly around to keep their tempers and behavior in check, Makoto thought it safe to just let them be.

But when she returned from the bathroom to see Serena and Michiru dancing downstairs, and the two nowhere to be seen, panic was too weak a word to describe what she was feeling. More like utter blood-freezing fear.

After a quick conversation with Motoki, she'd discovered that Ami and Rei had gone downstairs to the basement to "discuss" a few things. Knowing the basement was reinforced with steel and soundproof; Makoto knew that that was the perfect place for things to get ugly, and quickly followed.

The sight that greeted Makoto when she got downstairs made her reach for her gun instinctively. Rei had Ami pinned against the wall, her strong body pressed against the doctor's to cage her in and control her movements. Even in the dim lighting, she could see the familiar shine of a barrel pressed against Ami's forehead. Before she could even demand that her long-time friend step away from the woman she loved, she heard the familiar, cold voice.

"You're Makoto's girl, and I respect that. But if you fucking think for a minute I'm going to let you keep getting away with your attitude and blatant disrespect, you've got another thing coming, doc."

The brunette stopped, keeping in the shadows. She wanted to step in, to tell Rei that she had stepped over the fucking line, but she kept herself in check. For better or for worse, this was her life. Rei was dangerous, but their relationship had also been forged through pain, grief, joy and hardships. The dark-haired woman would never actually harm Ami.

But she had to know if Ami could handle a life with her. Even if she tried to get out of the business completely, it's something you never wash your hands of completely.

"Now let's make one thing clear, I kidnapped Serena. Yeah, it's my fucking job. But if you get in the way of that, I don't care if you are sleeping with Makoto, I'll put a bullet in your pretty little head. And if Makoto gets in the way, I'll deal with her, too. I'll deal with the entire city if I have to to finish this job. And don't you forget it."

Makoto watched as Ami's jaw clenched, her blue eyes narrowing and filled with hatred. She prayed that her girlfriend would let her logic rule her emotions, because one wrong word and she may very well put her life in grave danger.

"Well?" Rei hissed, pressing the gun harder into Ami's temple. And though the brunette's heart screamed for her to go deal with the threat against her love, she held herself in check. Rei, she believed with the desperation of a dying man, would never risk Makoto's happiness.

When the doctor remained silent, the raven-haired assassin took it as an admittance of defeat from the determined young woman. With her gun still trained on Ami, Rei stepped back smoothly, giving the woman one last hard look before turning and heading up the stairs. Though her steps did not change, lavender eyes flickered over to meet Makoto's in the shadows. The message in the purple orbs was clear: **'Only for you.'**

Now, staring at her unmoving girlfriend, Makoto desperately wished she did not have to make the decision that was painfully present since the beginning of the whole mess. As her eyes went over to the beautiful face of the woman she loved, she was attacked by the smell of the blood of her best friend, and one of the few people she has been able to trust for many years.

How was she supposed to choose? Between the person who has kept her alive, and the one for whom she now lives? How does one make a decision between someone who has been a pillar of her world and the person who now holds her heart?

Makoto felt her mouth go dry as she clenched her fists. Ami's eyes turned to her as if sensing her confusion and struggle. As their eyes met, the doctor became painfully aware that the next few seconds would determine the course of their relationship.

* * *

Hey, sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Work is getting in the way, and is a lot more draining and exhausting than I thought it would be. Kids, what are you going to do with them?

I also want to give credit where it's due, so a big thanks to my new beta, Yuki.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I realized that things were getting really one-dimensional since the Serena and Rei relationship was taking over everything. I hope the snippets of the other couples added a little something to the story.

What will happen to Rei? Stay tuned to find out!


End file.
